Tender Will
by Sullieyan
Summary: Alice and Uncas had an unfinished yet absolute love in the movie, which begged all sorts of 'What Ifs". Here, Alice and Uncas survive and discover what they mean to each other as they move on with life in the wilderness. Please pardon factual/historical inaccuracies and re-imagine one of the most silently beautiful love stories of all time in cinema.
1. Chapter 1

_He was dying._

Or at least he was going to in a matter of seconds. In front of the girl he loved.

_Woman_, Uncas corrected himself painfully as he stared into Alice's huge, grey eyes swimming with tears from his prone position on the cliff edge. Her honey-blond mane whipped in the wind, the muddy skirts of her cream gown fluttered around her soaked boots. From the corner of his eye, he saw the glitter of the tomahawk wielded by Magua. The hardened Huron made no move to deliver the killing blow – he was waiting for Uncas to stand up to attempt his last strike of survival.

For that Uncas was grateful. He would rather die standing up like a warrior than slaughtered on the rocky ground. His right arm was broken, his left arm was slashed in two areas, and there were multiple stab wounds from his shoulder to waist. He gritted his teeth against the immense pain and painstakingly tried to lift his shoulders off the ground. But suddenly, Alice came into view and threw herself on top of him. Stunned, he jerked his eyes up into her pale, tear-streaked face. And his heart splintered at what he saw in her lifeless yet calm countenance.

She wasn't protecting him. She wanted to die. With him. Uncas shook his head and breathed feebly, "No." To die for her was nothing. But for her to perish with him this way was unthinkable, worst that dying. Nathaniel, Cora and his father were right behind him – they would rescue her in time. She couldn't die. He wouldn't allow it. He shook his head firmly again but she remained where she was, her head pressed into his bleeding chest, her arms tightly around his waist. And she waited. For death. With him. Together.

Magua snorted in disgust above them and raised his tomahawk. His patience was limited. Uncas tried to roll his body and Alice sideways so that he would be the one taking the blow, but she determinedly flattened herself further on him, her fists clenched into his shirt to hold him still. Magua swung the tomahawk down and Uncas heard himself scream soundlessly in despair before the world went black.

Uncas'eyes blinked open and he instantly moaned. Burning pain was shooting through his entire being. Chincachgook, his father gazed down at him in grave relief, "You live." For a moment, Uncas was disoriented as he took in his surroundings. They were back at the family cabin. But the next second, the awful memory of Alice diving on top of him at the cliff came crashing back and his breath hitched. Why was he alive? Did Alice…Dread started to seep through his bones when Nathaniel materialised out of nowhere to grip his shoulder strongly, "Alice is fine. I managed to shoot the bastard before he finished the two of you off." Uncas croaked, "Where?" His father nodded grimly towards the left and Uncas followed his line of sight.

Alice sat huddled in a corner, her gown stained with blood, staring vacantly at the opposite wall. Her hair was tangled and her arms were streaked with dirt and more dried blood. His blood, Uncas noted guiltily. Nathaniel sighed, his tone laced with a tinge of frustration, "It has been three days. She refuses to change out of her gown. She refuses to wash. She refuses to go near you even when we told her you weren't dead. She hasn't said a word since we dragged her off you. Not even to Cora. She won't leave the cabin either."

Uncas knew what he had to do, what she was thinking of, what she was waiting for. Somehow, he always knew. Even if she didn't. Digging deep into his depleted reserves, he pushed himself into a sitting position and did a quick scan of the room. He spotted the wooden tub of water near the hearth, a clean dress hanging over a chair. He turned to his father and brother stoically, "Leave her alone with me for awhile." Nathaniel's eyes widened fractionally, "You plan to…"Uncas gave a tired nod. Chincachgook cast him an enigmatic glance before silently padding out of the cabin. Nathaniel followed suit and Uncas hoped Cora wouldn't hit the roof when she found out what he intended to do. Because it was going to be horribly improper to the English miss.

Grimacing, Uncas struggled to his feet. His entire torso and left upper arm was swathed in bandages, his right arm was in a makeshift sling. He was thankful he had no injuries to his legs because if there were, he would have crawled on his belly to reach Alice. He hissed in pain with every step he took towards her. When he was finally reached where she was, he carefully knelt in front of her. He gently grasped her face with his left hand and angled it towards him. His heart broke when he saw the hollowness of her eyes, the faint shadows ringing around them. She probably hadn't slept in the three days since he had been unconscious. She was shivering slightly and her lips trembled. He pulled her closer to him and uttered softly, "Alice."

Alice gazed into those dark, soulful almond-shaped eyes framed by those harsh raven brows. That gentle, deep voice that resonated wrapped her in a haven of comfort and safety. The impossibly warm hand that lovingly framed her cheek. He was pale beneath his burnt caramel tan and he was breathing heavily._ He made it._ _He hadn't died and left her behind._ Though Alice was completely confused about how she felt for the protective Mohican warrior in front of her, she was sure of one thing. She had wanted to follow him to death if he had died. She thought she already died once when she saw him on the cliff edge, his life blood gushing out from the multiple wounds to his agile physique. She died again when she saw him fighting for his life as Cora and his family battled to keep him from drifting from this world.

She daren't go near him all this while for fear she caught him ceasing to breathe. She resisted changing out of her soiled dress – the crimson splotches reminded her why Uncas was almost robbed of life at just twenty-five summers. Guilt and something else she couldn't identify was churning through her entire being. It was her fault that he was in this state…

"No. I would do it again." Uncas' quiet reprimand jolted her back to the present. Uncas saw the tumultuous emotions swirling in those traumatised depths and knew she was blaming herself for what had happened to him. Guilt was the last thing he wanted from her. Or pity. Unshed tears glittered and she started shivering a little more violently. Uncas sat down and drew her forward into his arms in one fluid motion. He wrapped his good - better - arm tightly around her and whispered into her hair, "I'm here." He felt her shaky arms creep around his waist and grip him desperately, her face buried in his neck.

The wooden tub wasn't far away and he steadily dragged himself and Alice toward it though his arms and torso were screaming with excruciating resistance. Alice just clung on to him mutely as they bumped across the wooden floor in tandem. Uncas dipped one finger into the water and was relieved to find it lukewarm. He held her away from him slightly and said quietly, "I'm going to wash you." Alice shook her head immediately and ducked back into his arms. Uncas knew she wasn't afraid of the idea of getting bathed by him; she was terrified he would turn into dust if she released him for a split second. And he knew she unconsciously wished to pay penance with the ruthless reminder of her dress soaked with his blood.

His bandages were going to get wet but he had no choice. He got to his feet, bringing Alice with him. He stepped into the tub and gently yanked Alice in with him. She faced his chest, the top of her head bumping his chin, but didn't protest. Wincing, Uncas lowered himself and stretched his long legs along the narrow tub, drawing his knees up. He reached up for Alice's waist. He twisted her around until her back was to him and tugged her down into the water and flush against his chest. For a few moments, they just sat there wordlessly as the water sloshed around them.

Uncas took a deep breath and started to unbutton the back of her dress, fumbling because he could only use one hand. He peeled the bodice down and tugged her arms out of the sleeves, revealing the thin shift she wore underneath. Grabbing the wash cloth lying beside the tub, he started to scrub the grime and crusted blood off her neck, collar and arms with his left hand. Through it all, Alice neither moved nor spoke.

Next, Uncas tackled her hair, rinsing and lathering it with soap. When he was satisfied she was clean enough, he threw the wash cloth away with an exhausted grunt. He stood up gingerly and snitched a hide from the stand next to the tub. Alice rose to her feet and the gown slithered down to pool at the bottom of the tub, leaving her all but bare in her flimsy shift. Uncas quickly threw the hide around her for modesty and gestured for her to step out of the tub. He took the clean dress from the chair and went over to her.

She looked so young, tiny and fragile covered in the hide with her hair plastered to her face and shoulders that Uncas' heart lurched at the thought of her being taken away by Magua if he had not gone after her. _Never_. He swore vehemently to himself as he slipped the hide off her shoulders and worked to pull her dress over her head. Alice dutifully slipped her arms into the sleeves and waited acquiescently as he slowly buttoned up her dress. Uncas quickly dried himself with another hide while Alice watched him sombrely from the side.

Tears threaten to form again when Alice saw the swath of bandages criss-crossing his muscular chest and arms. Vaguely she realised it was the height of impropriety for Uncas to wash her but he was the only one who could cleanse her guilt and his blood on her hands away. She didn't know it herself earlier but again he understood her, needing no words to be exchanged between them. And that was why he was determined to bathe her even if he was in agony. It was her redemption. When he methodically washed his blood away from her body, he was at the same time eradicating Alice's guilt drop by drop.

She watched as he laid a few furs in front of the hearth and slumped down tiredly on them. Giving her a wan smile, he held out his arm to her. And when she automatically stumbled towards him, he enveloped her into his solid warmth and strength. As what he had done under the thunderous waterfall that night. Lying on his back, Uncas drew Alice towards his side, her head resting on his chest, her arm stretched across him, her other hand tucked into his. They both fell into deep sleep almost instantly, at peace in each other's arms. And that was how Nathaniel, Cora and Chincachgook found them when they re-entered the cabin an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice strolled to the bubbling stream near the cabin, absently kicking at the hard dirt of the forest floor along the way. Despite Uncas' well-meaning intent, Cora had been more than mortified to find out they had bathed together and slept in each other's arms after. Her older sister probably held back a few choice words out of respect for the situation at hand, but Alice was certain those words would be articulated once the sisters were alone.

Alice felt differently though - it felt right though it looked wrong on all fronts. Which was how she felt when ever she looked at the incredibly handsome brave who nearly lost his life for her. _So wrong_, her head mocked. _So right_, her heart whispered in response. Alice reached the stream and settled down on a flat rock by the grassy bank. They were leaving for the Delaware camp as planned in a few days since Uncas' recovery had been miraculously swift. The camp was currently just a day from Albany so the men were thinking of making a quick stop in the city first to stock up on some supplies and buy some new clothes for the women.

_What will become of me? _Alice wondered as she threw a pebble into the stream. Cora and Nathaniel had declared plans to marry in a few months and she genuinely was happy for them. Despite their life-and-death scare, she and Uncas were far from being committed to each other. Their connection was a bizarre one - more mythical than emotional, in a way. They had rarely spent time with each other, rarely exchanged words. But the few times they did, it was so intense and charged with raw tension that Alice sometimes wondered whether they were both under some spell.

Closing her eyes against the blinding sun, she recalled their stolen moments at the fort and under the waterfall. She had been restless at the fort, torn between relief at being in British territory again and yet strangely unsettled at the thought of not seeing Uncas again. He who had silently, determinedly protected her during their two-day journey from George Road to the fort. He was always a step away to steady her lest she slipped or stumbled. He never said and asked much; but he bafflingly understood so much.

The only time they came into close contact was when he yanked into his arms to shush her when she almost screamed in the forest, and was in danger of alerting their enemies. She couldn't forget those sinewy arms wrapped tightly around her, his chest radiating almost unbearable warmth, his midnight silky hair tickling her cheek, his earthy scent surrounding her. He was so gentle, yet infused with strength. Alice thought, at the moment, being in his arms was the most wonderful and safest place to be.

She had been thinking of that while wandering aimlessly around the fort when she bumped into him in one of the rooms near the surgery. He had just gotten a gash on his right hip sewn up and was wiping blood off his forearms and chest, his shirt cast carelessly over a stand. He had looked up just as she entered the room, and despite the distance separating them, she felt his bold, burning gaze from head to toe. She had caught him staring at her a few times during their journey and not once was he ashamed at being caught gawking at her so openly. Each and every time, she had blushed furiously and hastily turned her face.

But this time, she didn't avert her gaze and met his eyes hesitantly. He didn't move from his propped position on the table and simply waited for her next move. Alice realised he possessed an endless abundance of patience and tolerance when it came to her - the fact he never complained and got frustrated despite the fact that she was falling or stopping for breath every 10 paces during their hike through the wilderness was a testament to his limitless reserve. Alice shuffled shyly towards him until she was about an arm's length away, her attention diverted by his bronzed, sculpted torso. He was beautiful. She looked up into his deep, dark eyes glinting with warm tenderness, that manly nose and firm, sensual lips. Too beautiful. Her stomach clenched and she involuntarily shivered.

Uncas reached out to trace her cheek with one long finger and murmured, " Cold?" _His voice. _Alice felt as she was drowning in its honeyed, velvety baritone. Alice gave a small shake of head and squeaked, "Are you all right?" Uncas shrugged, " Will be tomorrow." Alice studied the bandage worriedly, which was just above his breechcloth. He captured her hand and placed it on top of his bandage, lacing his fingers with his. "Doesn't hurt now." Alice knew she should pull her hand away but she didn't. She didn't know what to do at all with the man in front of her.

Alice finally peeked at him through her lashes and found him regarding her solemnly. He unravelled his fingers from hers and stated succinctly, "The fort will fall." Alice realised dazedly her hand was still on the bandage and quickly snatched her hand back. The gravity of his words finally hit her and she gulped, "My father will protect me." There was a pregnant pause before Uncas hopped lightly off the table. Their faces and bodies were mere inches apart.

Alice held her breath as his hands skated up her arms to her shoulders and held firmly there. He looked down at her questioningly and she knew immediately he was asking for permission. Somehow his holding back touched her poignantly. She realised there was a possibility this could be the last time they will ever see each other and she knew he was thinking the same.

All logic, reason and propriety fled. Alice decided to be brave for once in her eighteen years. Her right hand crept upwards and cautiously slid into his hair. It was as silky as it looked, the strands smoothly running through her fingers. Uncas remained still, as if any movement on his part would frighten her. Alice's cheeks felt her cheeks burn but she refused to give into her shyness. _Just this once. She wanted something to remember of their brief time together. _Her fingers clenched instinctively. _No. She wanted to remember him._

Uncas slowly pivoted his cheek and pressed a soft kiss into her palm. The simple gesture was so sweet, so full of longing that Alice felt tears prick at the back of her eyelids. Uncas carefully put his hands on her waist, moved in closer but made no attempt to draw her deeper into his embrace. Her lips wobbled as tears glazed her eyes. _He was asking for permission yet again. _He was respecting her, the way she was raised.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Uncas rubbed it away gently with the back of his thumb. With that, Alice stepped trustingly into his waiting arms and placed her cheek on his bare chest, listening his heart thud with a strong cadence. Uncas finally slipped his arms around her and gathered her tightly against him, and buried his face into her hair. Alice kept her hands folded beneath her chin on his chest_. This is enough_, she told herself fiercely .

They didn't say a word as they stood there, they didn't need to. Both knew this was their farewell. Uncas was first to let go. He edged backwards and let his arms fall to his sides. Alice felt cold instantly. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and husked, "Go." Alice allowed herself one more look into his eyes and faltered. Those dark, bottomless pools were filled with regret, yearning and something much more. Alice nodded mutely and turned to leave, feeling his penetrating gaze on her departing back.

Alice sighed as she eased back into the present_. What now? What did her future hold in this untamed frontier? Should she go back to London? _Her father was dead, Cora was going to stay here with Nathaniel, she had no family left in England, though she probably had some distant relatives residing in Scotland. As for friends...that gave Alice pause. She peered down at the delicate gold-and-pearl bracelet that circled her left wrist. She had forgotten its existence completely since she arrived in America. Since she met Uncas.

Lord Nicholas Claymore, Viscount Hayden. He had given the bracelet for her eighteenth birthday, which occurred just two months before she set sail for America. Though Alice was accepted into society being the daughter of a respected colonel, she bore no title. Thus tongues wagged when the _ton_ discovered the elegant viscount was not-so-discreetly courting Alice.

The two enjoyed a rather casual friendship until Nicholas confessed his interest in her at her birthday soiree. Alice had been genuinely taken aback since she harboured no romantic feelings for Nicholas though she thought him quite fair in terms of appearance with his considerable height, dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had agreed to think about a proper courtship and promised to give him a reply upon her return from America.

But that promise seemed so meaningless and flighty now as she fought for survival in this vast land. The fact that she had contemplated dying with Uncas just a week earlier made Alice wonder cynically whether her life in London had just been a figment of her imagination and her real life was _here_. Alice shuddered. She didn't want to think about the future just yet. She got to her feet, dusted her hands and swivelled around. Uncas was leaning against a tree to her right, his right arm still in a sling, watching her thoughtfully. He was here, as usual.

They hadn't spent time alone since they had awoken from their slumber together. Uncas suspected Cora was doing all she could not to let her sister have any time exclusively with him but he didn't mind. Alice needed time to recover from the harrowing incident too. And he knew the young girl was confused, insecure and uncertain about her current situtation, and her future. Truth be told, Uncas didn't how he figured into her future and whether she wanted him in her future at all. But he did know that as long she was beside him, he was going to protect her at all cost. That was enough for him. For now. When she shot a tentative smile in his direction, his heart warmed.

"Getting dark." Uncas pointed to the sky, which had morphed into a riotous painting of purple, orange and blue. Alice bobbed her head in acknowledgement and made her towards him. Together, they trekked up the short trail to the cabin. Alice glanced at the dark warrior beside her, his left hand resting on his knife, his alert eyes scanning the trees around them. _He was here. _And because he was, she was a little less lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora was going to expire with exasperation, thanks to her younger sibling. She frowned as she saw her blond sister walking into the clearing, slightly behind the ebony-haired brave who had saved her life. Cora liked and respected Uncas. She truly did. And she was eternally in his debt since he rescued Alice from an unspeakable fate. Even when Nathaniel had to physically restrain her from charging into the cabin to stop the young pair from bathing together, she never once thought badly of the serious Mohican warrior.

But she was growing increasingly frustrated with Alice. Uncas wouldn't had to go to such an extent if Alice had succumbed to Cora's pleas to rest, bathe and change out of that blood-sodden dress. Her usually timid, obedient sister had stood (or sat) her ground and refused to budge from her corner of the cabin for three days. Cora was worried.

Alice was polite but distant to Nathaniel and unerringly respectful towards Chincachgook. To Cora, she remained subdued and monosyllabic. Not that Alice was talkative to being with but Cora could sense a building awkwardness between her and the younger girl. Uncas seemed to be the only person Alice actively communicated with - if one counted nodding and shaking of heads, exchange of glances and gazes, brief touches.

It was mystifying to see Alice and Uncas interact with so little vocal and physical exchange. Nathaniel's younger brother seem to possess a sixth sense when it came to what her sister felt, wanted or needed even if she didn't demonstrate it outwardly. Cora had no clue how Uncas consistently did what he did. On one hand, Cora was grateful that Uncas was looking out for Alice. On the other hand, she felt singularly helpless and useless in managing her sister.

She had been making sure the two kept some distance since they spent the night together, mainly because Cora felt Alice needed to think things through without Uncas hovering over her. Another reason was that Cora wasn't certain what was going on between the two. Their relationship seemed innocent enough, but yet….

_Alice had allowed Uncas to wash her. Alice had no reservations sleeping in his arms. Alice had no qualms dying for him. _It was the last reason that chilled Cora to the bone. Her little sister, who blushed to her roots at the slightest compliment and was terrified of cats, was all prepared to die in accord with an Indian warrior. It was befuddling.

They were leaving for Albany in two days. Alice brushed past her into the cabin, and started to set the table for supper. Cora had spent the afternoon cooking stew, while Chincachgook had baked some bread. Uncas and Nathaniel busied themselves getting ready for their long trip to Albany, checking on supplies and weapons.

Cora was amazed at the speed of Uncas' recovery. Whatever herbal medicine Chincachgook was brewing worked like magic. His son's wounds were healing well and his broken arm was mending in a satisfying manner. Cora knew Uncas woke up every day at the crack of dawn to train his left hand to better handle his weapons. Nathaniel usually accompanied his brother on the days he wasn't out hunting.

Alice would observe Uncas from the window, worry furrowing her brow. Cora noticed that a trencher of cool water would be on the table waiting for Uncas when he finished his daily practice every morning. The soft-spoken Indian never failed to flick a thankful glance at her sister each time, to which Alice would always respond with a glimmer of a smile in return. Their intangible connection was as plain as day to those around him. Just the day before, Nathaniel had remarked ruefully that their siblings were the quietest people in this side of the world. And Cora had concurred wholeheartedly. She wondered what Chincachgook thought about his blood son's obvious affection for a white woman. If he disapproved, he certainly didn't show it.

Nathaniel loped up to the cabin, a wide grin spread across his face. He had managed to shoot a young deer earlier and its meat dried would be enough to last the group for their journey to Albany. As he embarked on the gruesome task of skinning the animal near the doorway of the cabin, something suddenly occurred to Cora. She cocked her head to one side, "Nathaniel, where would we put up in Albany? I can't imagine us staying in a hotel or inn…" Cora blushed hotly as she trailed off in embarrassment. Nathaniel shot her a sardonic look, "My family too savage for you, Miss Munro?" He seemed more amused than offended and Cora breathed a sigh of relief.

"We usually stay with Reverend Wheelock's brother when we are in Albany. He runs a pie and bread shop there." Nathaniel supplied easily. Cora absorbed the new piece of information with fascination. She knew that Chincachgook was firm friends with the Reverend but as Nathaniel continued to divulge more about the relationship, the two older men were starting to sound more like family. "Why is your family heading to the Delaware camp? Isn't this cabin your home?" Nathaniel halted in mid-motion at Cora's question. After an uneasy silence, he cleared his throat a little too forcefully, "Find Uncas a wife."

Chincachgook looked up from cleaning his rifle when he heard his older son's statement. His eyes settled keenly on his younger son, who was sharpening his knife near the wash stand. Uncas' posture noticeably stiffened and he jerked his head in Alice's direction. Fortunately, the blond girl had gone out to the garden to pick some vegetables for the evening meal and hadn't heard what Nathaniel said.

Chincachgook murmured in a slightly chiding tone, "She does not know?" Uncas met his father's stern gaze levelly, "Nothing to tell." His father knew that he had no plans to take a wife anytime soon and had only agreed to make the trip to the Delaware camp because Nathaniel had coerced him to humour their old man.

Uncas knew he should have been a husband and father by now. Most braves his age were. He and Nathaniel were an exception because well, Chincachgook was an exception in the sense he didn't nag his sons to find partners. But he did want his sons to find suitable mates before they got too old. And that was why he had decided they would spend autumn and winter with their cousins.

Uncas wasn't completely innocent or naïve – there had been women. There were even a couple that he did find attractive to a certain degree. But none tugged at his heartstrings or stole his breath away. _Until Alice._ From the moment he saw her on George Road, he had been riveted by her delicate beauty and solemn, reticent nature. He thought her to be warily observant rather than timid, naturally clumsy rather than frail. She had come to occupy a secret cavern in his being that he didn't know existed until he met her. The restlessness and detachment he felt with other women turned into simmering awareness and fierce protectiveness when he was with Alice. Despite the fact they had been running in the face of danger since their paths crossed, her fragile sweetness consumed him and brought him unshakable peace in the midst of chaos.

Supper was a peaceful affair as expected and everyone headed to their own resting corner once the meal was over. Alice dragged her furs closer to the hearth – it was a cold, windy night despite it being late summer. Cora and Nathaniel were sprawled on separate piles of fur at the far end to her left, conversing in hushed tones. Chincachgook dozed sitting up in one corner, a bear fur pulled up to his chin. Uncas had settled down to her right, stretched along the wall. He was regaining his strength but all the training and trip preparations were taking a toll on his battered body. Thus, he usually fell asleep within seconds out of extreme fatigue.

Alice wasn't tired or sleepy. She thought of reading a book – she had been impressed by the library of English books the Mohican family had. Apparently, Chincachgook was an avid reader and schooled his sons as much. But she didn't want to light a candle – she discovered a couple of nights ago the watery illumination disrupted Uncas' sleep in his weakened physical condition.

She sat in front of the fire with her knees drawn up against her chest, gazing moodily at the dancing embers. She and Uncas hadn't talked about the day at the cliffs at all. _Why had he been willing to sacrifice his life for a girl he had only known for two weeks? Why had she been willing join him in death?_ Maybe he already knew the answers to those questions, but Alice didn't. And she wasn't certain whether she wanted to know.

A blanket was arranged over her shoulders and Alice knew without looking up that it was Uncas. He hunkered down next to her, mimicking her stance. For a few minutes, all that was heard was the crackling of the fire as they continued to stare at the burnished glow in companionable silence. A chilly breeze wafted through the cabin. Alice shifted sideways until the sides of her legs brushed his, and tugged the blanket around his broad back, tucking the ends around his sling.

Surrounded by the cosy warmth of the shared blanket, she whispered achingly, "Thank you." The two words seemed pathetically inadequate for what he had done for her so far. Uncas grazed her palm with the back of his fingers and reassuringly squeezed her hand in reply. He rested their interlocked hands where their knees touched, and dropped his head on her shoulder. This was the first time he had surrendered himself so freely, so wholly to any woman - or any person for that matter - in his entire life.

A warrior didn't depend on his woman for support or strength. But Alice was more than just a woman to him and she certainly wasn't his - yet. That was her decision to make. The winsome English girl had become an irrevocable part of him, the source of his strength. He didn't feel weak leaning against her; he felt his spirit charge and grow more powerful. Though he couldn't understand how it became as such, he welcomed and embraced the change it made to his existence, his soul.

When Alice's fingers skimmed over his face in the endearingly shy manner that he had now come to associate with her, he knew without a doubt her soul too had been seared somehow by his own. Uncas drowsily snuggled closer and felt her smile against his forehead as he contentedly drifted off to sleep. _Thank you._

**_Author's Note: _**_**Sincere thanks to all who have left reviews - very encouraging to a first-time fanfic writer like me :) Updates will be worked around real-life commitments but I will definitely try to upload new chapters regularly. Enjoy the rest of the story...** _


	4. Chapter 4

Alice scrutinised her travel pack, making sure she had everything she needed. Well, there wasn't much besides food, water and a hooded cloak that Cora had hastily sewn for her over the course they had been staying at the cabin. They were going to depart for Albany within the hour. The men were outside loading their packs with supplies and Cora was picking berries for the road just farther out the clearing.

Satisfied that no one was paying attention to her, Alice cautiously slipped over to the storage room-cum-kitchen. She quickly grabbed a knife from the shelf and stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt. Though it was no match against a tomahawk or war club, she refused to be rendered utterly defenseless once more in the eye of danger. She hadn't been watching Uncas tirelessly training every morning for nothing.

Uncas hefted his pack over his shoulder, biting back a groan of pain. His right arm was still useless, while his left ached incessantly. He was doing his best to ignore his throbbing torso. He was confident of making the journey in one piece, albeit riddled with bouts of physical anguish. It was better to travel before the weather became too wet.

Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Alice, her pack already secured to her back. She had braided the sides of her hair away from her face and Uncas was glad to see that her cheeks glowed with dewy health. It was going to be a long, arduous journey to Albany and he didn't want her to fall ill mid-way.

Three hours later, after scaling a continuous path of rocky incline, they decided to stop for a rest by a small waterfall. Cora collapsed on the ground with a long-suffering sigh and Nathaniel crouched down beside her. Chincachgook picked an elevated spot and stood guard. Alice placed her pack on the ground and ambled towards the waterfall. Kneeling by the bank, she cupped a few mouthfuls of water into her mouth and dabbed her damp hands over her face and neck, feeling revitalised instantly.

Uncas propped his pack and rifle against a tree, and slowly lowered himself into a sitting position. His injured muscles were screaming in agony and begging for respite. He gulped down water from his pouch as he kept a sharp eye on Alice, who seemed to be doing much better than her sister. She was sweaty and panting slightly, but she didn't appear overstrained. Uncas felt ridiculously proud that she was holding up so well.

When Alice headed back to where the rest were, she hesitated. She wanted to sit next to Uncas but suddenly felt uncomfortable at the thought. She didn't want him to think she was clingy. Uncas patted the ground next to him and issued firmly, "Here." Alice scooted over and set her pack between them. On a closer look, she realised he looked a little pale and his mouth was pinched.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked anxiously. Uncas grimaced, "A little." Tapping her pack, he resumed, "Get some sleep. Going to walk till sunset later." He dug out a thin blanket from his pack and spread it next to Alice. She curled her body on it without protest, her head pillowed on her pack. She stretched her neck a bit so she could look up into his face.

He stared down at her, his dark eyes flickering with recognition and melting intensity. Alice knew at once what was on his mind. He was remembering the last time they were in a similar pose. Then, they had been under a roaring waterfall. And her pillow had been his lap.

Alice had never been so wet, so cold or so terrified in her life. They had managed to lose the bloodthirsty Hurons but Alice suspected the reprieve was only temporary judging by the hardened expressions of their Mohican protectors. They were huddled in a cave under a thunderous waterfall which Alice would have admired its majestic grandeur if she wasn't on a mission to avoid enemy capture. The men started conversing sharply in their language. Alice discovered she truly didn't give a whit whether she lived or died in the next minute. She was exhausted physically and psychologically, and devastated at her father's death. All she desperately sought was peace and solitude in this universe of blood and gunfire.

She heard Uncas' unmistakable low, unruffled voice as he barked what sounded like instructions to Nathaniel before yanking his tomahawk from his belt and clambering up to the alcove that marked the entrance of the cave. He was soaked too from head to toe. His dark blue shirt was moulded to his tall, lean frame and his hair glistened with diamond droplets of water. Alice didn't know whether to laugh or cry that their parting at the fort hadn't been final after all. From the moment he came to her rescue during the earlier ambush until now, they both hadn't uttered a single word. All Alice knew and felt was his hand gripping her arm like a steel manacle throughout.

She was glad that he kept his hold on her because she was in a state that she couldn't process any logical, reasonable thought. Her mind was a blank and felt thick and cottony. She slumped against the damp cave wall, her legs feeling like jelly. Cora was sobbing quietly in Nathaniel's arms in front of her, while Chincachgook, as calm as ever, was examining his rifle next to them. Alice suddenly felt suffocated even though no one was paying her any heed. She turned and scrambled up towards the alcove. It was so dark so she ran one palm along the jagged cave wall to guide her path. She saw a shred of silvery light up ahead and felt drawn to it like a moth to flames.

Uncas was sharpening his knife in total darkness, his head bent in concentration, when he felt something flutter past him. _Alice?_ He twisted his head to the side and caught a glint of her light hair, which shone brighter as she stumbled unseeingly towards the entrance of the alcove. Reacting in pure reflex, he leapt forward and pulled her back swiftly, "Get back!" They both landed hard on the cave floor and Uncas automatically wrapped his arms around the young girl protectively.

Alice was gasping for breath as tears leaked from her eyes. "Sshhhhh..." Uncas murmured above her as he clamped her to his chest, one hand running through her drenched tresses. _He was so warm, so alive._ She could feel comforting heat radiating from every inch of his skin, though he was equally wet. She dug her herself deeper into his arms and slid her arms around his neck, her face pressed into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. He waited until her breathing returned to normal and asked soothingly, "All right?" Alice lifted her head and her lips accidentally brushed his strong jaw and the side of his mouth. She froze.

Uncas' breath hitched as he felt her soft, cool lips skitter like a subtle caress across his jaw and the corner of his mouth. She was so startled then she didn't dare move either, the barest touch of her lips hovering over his skin. Uncas groaned inwardly. This wasn't the right time or place to indulge in anything romantic. But at the same time, he instinctively felt he couldn't let this moment pass without doing something. He pulled back a little and looked straight into her eyes, which were barely visible in the moonlight. They were wide with uncertainty but there wasn't fear. Satisfied, he lowered his head purposefully towards hers.

Alice didn't have time to think or act before Uncas' head descended. He kissed the side of her mouth, her jaw and let his warm lips linger on the hollow of her neck. Alice thought she was going to faint as her head spun at the blistering trail his lips left on her skin. She heard him sigh as he reluctantly set her away from him. "Not now." he muttered more to himself than her, his tone tinged with a mix of frustration and weariness. Alice just nodded dumbly though she had no idea what he was referring to.

Uncas gently pushed Alice down onto the ground and positioned her head on his lap. She squirmed in mortified embarrassment but he steadily held her still. "Rest." Alice was about to argue when she caught the determined but bleak expression in his eyes. She sensed he had his reasons and probably all were for her benefit. Thus, she remained pliant and gazed up curiously into his face. His eyes were heavy lidded as he returned the favour, and filled with a heated tenderness that made her blush. He stroked her cheek and nestled his fingers into her hair. Alice turned her face into his lap and fell asleep promptly, his solid, dependable warmth chasing away all the chill and anxiety.

Alice felt heat creeping up her neck to her cheeks as she recalled their interlude in the cave, even as she lay on the forest floor now, looking up at him. Uncas chuckled lightly and thumbed her nose wryly. Alice belatedly realise that after that harrowing but memorable night under the falls, she did care whether she lived or died. Uncas made her care again, because he fought tooth-and-nail to make sure she lived. As she continued to hold his unwavering gaze, it came to her that she would fight tooth-and-nail too - to make sure he lived.

Chincachgook observed his younger son and the blond girl sharing yet another moment of intimacy. Knowing Uncas' character, he knew his feelings towards Alice wasn't a passing infatuation or flirtation. Something in the way his son looked at the English miss gave him pause. The wealth of emotion in Uncas' eyes surprised and disturbed him since his son was usually flippant and detached when it came to the opposite sex. But with Alice, he looked alive...and happy. He did not display it outwardly but it was written in every nuance of movement of his body, every minute expression that flitted across his chiselled features.

That night in the cabin, he had woken up and saw the two cuddled in front of the hearth, with Uncas peacefully resting against Alice. He had watched Alice tenderly watch over his son, making sure he was comfortable and warm. In those minutes, he didn't see a copper-skinned Indian and a gently-bred white girl. All he saw were a young man and woman on the cusp of an emotional journey that could well do them in. For the first time in his many wise years, Chincachgook was at a loss.


	5. Chapter 5

They kept walking through the dense forest, taking short breaks every two hours or so. Chincachgook stated it would rain later in the night and no one doubted his words since the elder was seldom wrong when it came to weather prediction. Dusk was starting to fall so the air was becoming cool and crisp, which made travelling much more pleasant.

Cora smiled when she saw Nathaniel dust a bug off Chincachgook's ear as the two walked ahead of her. She admired the Indian man for loving his white son as unconditionally as he did of his blood son. Never once Cora saw him favouring one over the other.

She sneaked a peek over her shoulder to see how Alice was doing. Her sister was slowly but surely eating up the distance, with an ever-watchful Uncas within range behind her lest she fell or needed assistance. Cora decided she needed to have a chat with Alice before they reached Albany. There seemed to be numerous unsettled matters between them.

Her desire to talk to Alice must have shown on her face because the next second, Uncas was striding towards her, and extended a polite nod before he joined his brother and father. Cora deduced that the warrior possessed some supernatural knack for reading people. But she was grateful to him for giving her some much needed privacy with Alice.

"Are you feeling all right?" Cora queried when Alice drew abreast. "I am not the one who nearly died." Alice answered evenly as she fell in step with Cora. Cora jumped at that opening, "Why did you do that?" Cora knew Alice required no explanation to what she was alluding to. Alice twirled a lock of her around her finger thoughtfully before finally replying matter-of-factly, "It was the only thing I wanted to do at that moment."

Cora was dying to retort that having a death wish was not standard behaviour but decided against it. She popped a couple of berries into her mouth and broached carefully, "What is he to you?" Alice halted in mid-step and articulated tonelessly, "Peace. Safety." Cora eyed her quizically, "Is that all?" Alice picked up her pace wordlessly and forged ahead. Cora knew the conversation was over.

Heavy sheets of rain poured down. Darkness had fallen and the group was just a mile away from where they would be camping for the night. Alice had thrown on her cloak and was shrouded by its hood. Rain battered her face and body, water was splashing with each step she took but Alice didn't notice as she prodded ahead industrially. _"What is he to you?"_ Cora's question had been echoing around her head since the conversation between the sisters.

Alice tripped over a slippery rock and a strong arm nimbly curled around her waist to prevent her from falling forward. _Uncas._ He steadied her balance and urged her forward again with a light push. Alice resumed her mechanical pace, taking in her foggy, verdant surrounds. Her reply to Cora was true though it wasn't entirely the truth. Uncas did make her feel consummately safe and secure. But with the Mohican, it wasn't what he did, but how he did it.

Growing up with a colonel for a father, she had been under protection on countless occasions by some of the finest soldiers. But in none of those occasions did she feel the same way as she did when she was with Uncas. With Uncas, it was more than safeguarding, defending and shielding_. She felt cherished. She felt precious. It as if he couldn't bear to lose her. She felt…_ Alice gave herself a hard mental shake but her mind stubbornly persisted to deliberate. _What am I to him?_

"Thank God!" Cora flopped down clumsily on the waxed hide that the men had rolled out on the ground. The spot they had chosen was partially sheltered by an overhanging rock thus was relatively dry. The rain ceaselessly fell, with thunder and lightning electrifying the midnight sky. She kicked off her boots and leaned tiredly against the rock face – she couldn't muster the energy to take off her cloak just yet. She didn't know how she was going to survive two to three weeks of this.

From the corner of her eye, Cora saw Alice untie her boots and set them neatly aside. Nathaniel and Chincachgook were in the process of making a fire in between the women, while Uncas had gone to survey the perimeter for to make sure there were no threats. The fire was just getting started when Uncas ducked into the shelter, completely drenched from head to toe, water sluicing down his face, arms and chest. The men hadn't bothered with cloaks and went through the thunderstorm as if they were having an afternoon stroll in Hyde Park. It was truly bizarre yet remarkable.

Nathaniel handed Cora a dry hide to pass to Uncas to wipe down. She was going to offer it to him but he was occupied with her sister. He deftly untied Alice's cloak with his less injured arm and wrapped a thick fur around her. He dug into his pack and produced a pair of moccasins, which he slipped onto Alice's damp feet. "Feet's freezing." Cora heard him comment impassively to which Alice responded with a faint, semi-apologetic grin. Satisfied Alice was well taken care of, Uncas began to strip off his soaked shirt. Cora felt an unexpected sweetness twist her gut. His sling and bandages were saturated right through but the brave's only concern was Alice. Cora almost felt like hugging Uncas out of gratitude.

As Uncas peeled off his shirt and dried his hair with the hide Nathaniel had tossed to him, Alice rummaged through her pack and extracted a flat bundle. Unwrapping it quickly, she reached for the bandages on Uncas' torso. At her touch, Uncas swung around inquisitively. "Your bandages need to be changed." Without waiting for his reply lest he was in dissent, she went about the task. She was confident she had prepared enough strips to last their whole journey. She knew Uncas would have packed some but judging by his sense of extreme practicality, she figured he would have sacrificed bandages for supplies.

Uncas sat still as Alice worked on him. He kept his facial expression inscrutable but in fact, he was astounded she would have thought of packing fresh bandages and though her movements were a little clumsy, she did seem to know what she was doing. As if she could read his mind, she primly related, "I have been studying the way you do it." "Have you?" He teased but he was foolishly pleased inside. Alice tackled his sling last and when she was finally done, he thanked her with a grateful squeeze of her shoulder and crawled over to the fire to help his father and brother prepare the meal.

The rain finally abated an hour later. Furs were laid on the ground in anticipation of bedtime. Uncas was in charge of the first watch and positioned himself directly above the overhang. Alice rearranged the items in her pack and by the time she finished, her companions were all deep in slumber. Alice tugged Cora's blanket up to cover her shoulders before settling down on her fur. Cocooning herself in her blanket, Alice tossed and turned but sleep eluded her. Plus, it was getting colder by the minute. Giving up, she sat up and crept out the shelter.

Uncas sensed Alice before he saw her. "Anything wrong?" he asked. "May I join you?" she requested in a small voice. He lowered his hand and she took it eagerly, making her way up to his perch. She gingerly sat down beside him, bundled in her blanket. Uncas plucked one of her hands from under the blanket and discovered it was icy. He frowned at her in the darkness, took both her hands in his and began to rub them with his own. Alice inched closer to him. She was really cold. Uncas gently hauled her into his arms and threw the blanket over the both of them. He rubbed her back in circular motions and in a few minutes, she was fast asleep, her arms locked around his waist.

Uncas' ear twitched. There were definitely humans heading their way and most probably more foe than friend. He needed to rouse the other two men. He shook Alice awake urgently, "Someone's coming." She groggily opened her eyes and when his words sank in, she hastily got to her feet. Uncas nudged Nathaniel and Chincachgook awake and the two sized up the situation immediately. Weapons were gathered quietly and within seconds, they were ready. The trio filed out of the shelter and disappeared into the darkness. Alice was worried sick. Uncas was in no condition for a fierce fight. He had a broken arm, for heaven's sake. Memories of him covered in blood on the cliff assailed her. _No. _He had Nathaniel and Chincachgook with him this time. He was going to come back to her.

Alice blindly fumbled for Uncas' shirt that he had discarded earlier and hugged it to her chest. It had started to pour again. It was going to be a long night. _"What is he to you?" _Alice still had no answer to her sister's question. _But I can't bear the thought of losing him, Cora. _


	6. Chapter 6

Uncas braced his back against the tree, his tomahawk clenched tightly in his left hand was slick with blood. In front of him, Chincachgook and Nathaniel were clinically searching the three dead French trappers and Mohawk for powder horns. They hadn't wanted to kill them but were left with no choice when the other group became aggressive.

Nathaniel squinted at his younger brother through the torrential rain, "Did good with your left hand." Uncas was too drained to answer as he bent down to yank his knife out of the chest of the Mohawk. The amount of focus, discipline and determination to engage in combat with his weaker arm was almost insurmountable. Chincachgook shoved a couple of powder horns into pouch and stood up, "Let's go."

It took them about an hour to return to the spot where they had left the women and Uncas estimated that they had been gone for at least three hours. He hoped Alice was sleeping soundly because she needed all the rest she could get. The men had left her with instructions not to wake up Cora up since there wasn't a point in causing alarm – they were confident they could handle their unwanted guests. Plus, the spot was well-hidden enough to provide the women enough cover in the darkness.

The men reached the shelter. Nathaniel grabbed his cloak and bounded up to begin his watch. Uncas clambered in and was stunned to see Alice sitting upright, her face buried into his shirt clutched against her chest. "Alice?" Alice snapped out of her daze at the sound of Uncas' voice and her eyes flew open. Other than the fact he was soaked to the bone and looked zapped of energy, he seemed fine. All his limbs were intact and he wasn't bleeding anywhere.

She sagged in relief even as she reached out to touch his cheek to confirm he was alive. Uncas could only muster enough strength to give a tiny nod and shrugged off his wet shirt. He was glad he had decided to pack more shirts than usual. Alice handed him a clean shirt and he pulled it on. He fell back on the furs, tugged her down next to him and draped the blanket around them. Uncas knew he wasn't being very proper (even by his own cultural standards) but he was too exhausted to care and he knew Alice wouldn't be able to sleep if left alone. If she didn't sleep, neither could he. Plus, it still was raining heavily and the wind was howling beyond the shelter.

Alice stiffened as Uncas rolled on his side to face her. He voiced pleadingly, "Please." Alice saw his eyes burning with fatigue and she softened. He genuinely was worn out and probably in a lot of pain even if he didn't admit it. She wriggled a little closer and he flung one arm across her shoulder protectively. _So wrong… yet so right. _

They arrived in Albany earlier than expected and made a beeline for Reverend Wheelock's brother's house. Daniel Wheelock and his wife, Marianne, welcomed the ragged, weary group with warm enthusiasm. Their home was modest, neat and tidy. To the Munro women, it felt like heaven compared to their relentless journey through the wilderness. They shared a room while the men squeezed into another. Supper was fresh bread and soup, and hot tea. Cora was nearly delirious with joy and downed three cups in a row.

Nathaniel outlined their plans for their short stay in the town. While the women shopped for new clothes and essentials, the men were going to do some trading and replenish supplies. Though Alice was heartened she was going to get new clothes, she was clearly aware that she did not have the means to do so. She pulled Cora aside and hissed, "We do not have money." Cora was silent for a moment before she replied haltingly, "Nathaniel, Chincachgook and Uncas have a tidy sum from trading which they keep with Daniel. They have generously offered to –" "I'm not taking their money. You are Nathaniel's fiancé so it is justifiable. But I can't. And I won't." Alice stated shortly. "Alice…" Cora sighed.

Her sister remained unmoved when suddenly, her eyes narrowed. She fingered her gold bracelet and the simple diamond pendant clasped around her neck. The latter was her father's eighteenth birthday present to her. "I'll pawn my jewellery. It is not worth much but it would fetch me enough to buy clothes." Alice ventured. Cora sighed again. "Alice, I wasn't supposed to tell you but Uncas gave me money for you. If that makes you feel better-" Alice cut her off abruptly for the second time, "That does not make me feel better. I have done nothing to deserve his constant kindness." With that, she flounced off with an angry whirl of her skirts.

Something was wrong. _She's avoiding me._ Uncas surreptitiously studied Alice as they had breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone else was chatting genially but Alice remained sullen. This was the first time Uncas had seen her this way. Though she was of a few words, she was never sulky. Until today. She had been aloof last night when he bade her good night but he thought it was because she was overwrought. Alice had been ignoring him since they gathered in the kitchen so something was definitely wrong. She was upset. And it frustrated him that he couldn't read what she was feeling this time. It would be a lot easier if she looked him in the eye but she kept her eyes averted.

The women cleared the table, and Alice offered to do the dishes while Cora and Marianne headed out to the garden to get the laundry done. Daniel, Nathaniel and Chincachgook stayed at the table, deep in conversation. Uncas walked over to the basin where Alice was vigorously scrubbing plates. He picked up a dirty plate, intending to help her when she ordered flatly, "Don't." Uncas set the plate down and inquired mildly, "What's wrong?" He stared at her profile: her jaw was tight and her lips were pressed in a straight line.

When she didn't answer and resumed washing the dishes with a vengeance, he insistently but gently turned her to face him with a hand to her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He repeated, his tone more emphatic this time. Alice bit out waspishly, "Do not do anything for me. Stop doing anything for me." Uncas raised an eyebrow at that. He knew she was referring to more than the dishes but he was unsure to what extent of his doings so far she was disagreeable with. "Alice..." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and whispered agitatedly, "Don't." And she walked away from him without a backward glance, leaving Uncas staring intently at her ramrod straight departing back.

Alice stepped out of the pawn shop, with her monies securely contained in a little pouch she had sewn while at the cabin. She was alone: she didn't feel like having company and had politely refused Marianne's invitation to join her and Cora for tea. She did a mental calculation: she could buy a dress and another shift, and save the rest of her money for rainy days. As she made her way to a dressmaker she had passed earlier, she thought about her terse exchange with Uncas in the morning. She was ashamed of her conduct but at the same time, she was unexplainably bothered by his unconditional kindness to her. _It is just kindness?_ a little voice in her head taunted.

At the dressmaker's, Alice purchased a dark blue gown and a shift. Her mood slightly lifted by her new items, she exited the shop and found Uncas waiting for her. He gazed at her in his signature stoic manner and suggested solemnly, "Walk with me?" Alice figured if he had trailed her from the Wheelocks', he must be determined to have a talk. She didn't have much of a choice. They strolled along the main street in silence and Alice noticed several passers-by shooting them furtive looks of bewilderment, and some, disgust.

Alice was so used to having Uncas around that it took awhile for her to comprehend why they were attracting attention. _A white lady and an Indian brave shamelessly cavorting in broad daylight. _Their faces read. Alice flushed with anger at the prejudice and slanted a glance at Uncas to judge his reaction. Her stormy eyes met his unflinchingly calm ones. Uncas didn't care about the stares; he only cared about the woman in front of him._ Was she embarrassed and ashamed to be seen with him?_ Though he reasoned that it was only to be expected, it still stung. It shouldn't hurt - but it did.

They arrived at a park and continued in. Uncas finally stopped and regarded her expectantly. He was waiting for an explanation on her abrupt change in attitude towards him. Alice bit her lip and fixed her gaze at a point on his shoulder - not wanting to start, not knowing where to start. Perhaps she could begin by yelling that she didn't want his money. She had no reason to accept his gifts. But Alice kept her mouth shut.

After an unbearable silence, she felt Uncas move closer to her. One long, tanned finger hooked her chin up. "Why have you been acting strange since we arrived in Albany?" _Why have you been ignoring me since we arrived in this white town?_ Uncas swallowed the urge to ask her straight out. Alice jerked her head aside, still not meeting his eyes. "I don't understand what you mean." she muttered non-committedly. "Don't you?" he persisted stubbornly. He hesitated for a second then resumed nonchalantly, "Miss your white ways?" _Of course she does._ Uncas knew his question was as unfair as it was stupid.

Alice was suddenly overcome with churlish anger at the direction of questioning. Her "white ways" were the last thing on her mind right now. It was more of his unfailing Indian courtesy that was getting her riled. And well, everything else between them was driving her crazy. How could two people who were willing to die together be so daft and ambiguous with other matters? She snapped her head up, all ready to unleash a tirade on him for being insufferable when she caught the expression in his eyes. Her heart began to pound painfully. _Hurt._ _And vulnerability._ A turbulent mixture of both filled his beautiful dark eyes as he gazed down at her even as noble pride was stamped all over his hewn features and tension fairly buzzed from every inch of his superbly fit physique.

Alice was stumped. She suspected she had wound him somehow but she had no idea how she managed to do so when he was so rational and unflappable most of the time. But she decided to be honest with him on her side to soothe things between them a tad. Uncas waited. She mumbled, "Cora told me you gave her money to buy me things." When Uncas neither acknowledged or denied the statement, she stammered nervously, "I don't want your-your money. I don't want you to do-do anything for me."

Uncas felt cold dread trickle through his veins and it took effort to keep his voice steady, "Why?" "You are not responsible for me just because I was willing to die with you that day! You don't need to look after me just because I'm a penniless, senseless, useless English miss you had the bad fortune to chance upon!" Alice burst out, all her insecurity and fear tumbling forth. She knew very well that Uncas was inherently altruistic and would help someone truly in need. She knew he was attracted to her on some level but she was terrified that it was just his honour and integrity kicking in out of some inbred noble gallantry. "Am I that pitiful in your eyes?" She finished brokenly.

Alice looked so forlorn that Uncas resisted the overwhelming temptation to pull her into his arms but he too had some issues to settle with her. "If it were Daniel and Marianne, would you have accepted the money?" His tone was neutral but Alice kept her eyes glued to his, searching beyond his cool façade. And it dawned on her the conclusion he had drawn from her erratic behaviour. _"Miss your white ways?" _When they had walked down the main streets, those unforgiving stares...He didn't give a damn about those ignorant strangers. But he thought she was ashamed to be with him. And that had hurt him. _Terribly_. She realised guiltily. He mistakenly inferred that she didn't want his money because she thought the gesture beneath her.

"I did not accept your money because I did not want to be indebted to you. You neither owe me your life nor should be burdened because I nearly lost mine. I don't want us to be indebted to each other." Alice rattled on, her fingers twisting in her skirts. She paused and whispered, deflated, "Is it not just kindness on your part?" Her question rang in the stillness between them. Uncas knew she wasn't lying and felt a little better.

He countered silkily, "Was it not just madness on your part when you wished to die with me?" He cupped her face, his sombre, intelligent gaze seeking her out, "Why did you want to die with me that day, Alice?" They were finally having the conversation they had been avoiding for the past few weeks. Alice faltered but she squared her shoulders and confessed tremulously, "At that moment, I couldn't imagine living without you." She met his gaze bravely and returned, "Why were you willing to die for me that day?"

Uncas felt as if someone had kicked him hard in the ribs. Her sweet candour was irresistible. It had taken rare courage for her to admit that much to him and thus, he owed her a candid answer too. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip tenderly, "Because I couldn't imagine you not living at all. If I had to die so you could live, so be it." Alice's eyes swam with tears at his sincerity. _This is all you need for now, Alice. This is enough for now._ Uncas trailed his fingers lovingly in her hair. _This was enough for him for now. " I couldn't imagine living without you." _Her simple declaration reverberated through his being. He honestly thought he could let Alice go when the time came for him to do so. So be it, he had convinced himself. Life would go on. But he was beginning to think life may not just go on if she left him one day._ I don't want to imagine living without you, Alice._


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhat mollified they had temporarily cleared the air between them, Alice and Uncas lingered in the park, admiring the bountiful shrubs and flowers. It was lovely to be able to stroll in such colourful, pictureque surrounds. Alice recalled the last time she had indulged in something similar - Nicholas had picked her from her residence in his carriage and they had gone to Hyde Park for a picnic. After indulging in sandwiches and iced tea, they had taken a slow walk, laughing and gossiping about the latest rumours circulating the_ ton_...

"Going elsewhere?" Uncas' question interrupted her trip down memory lane_. Was it only a few months ago I was having the time of my life in London? _Alice blinked and faced Uncas distractedly, "I beg your pardon?" He reiterated his question and Alice shared she was planning to explore the shops along the main street.

"And you?" she inquired amicably as they made their way out of the park. His lips quirked in a self-deprecating half-smile, "I've got things to do." " I will see you back at the house then." He flicked an errant lock of hair off her face, "Be home before dark." Alice nodded with a smile and they parted ways.

"Does it not matter that Alice is unaware that Uncas is seeking a woman to settle down with?" Cora wondered aloud. She and Nathaniel were in a bookstore. Nathaniel, who was flipping through a book on sonnets, arched a dark brow at her, "It only matters if Alice is planning to be that woman." Cora glared at him haughtily, "Sir, my sister had no lack of suitors back in England. Do not assume your brother is the only man she has ever set her eyes upon."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at her pompous statement and drawled sarcastically, "I'm sure my brother is the _only man _who is willing to be hacked to death for your dear sister." Cora couldn't argue with that proven fact so she sniffed derisively in response, "Are you quite done?" Nathaniel snapped the book shut, "Buying this." Cora gaped, "You l_ike_ sonnets?" "No. But my father does."

Alice traversed the main street aimlessly, stopping at almost every shop, be it a bakery or a florist. There were Indians milling around, obviously hailing from different tribes. She didn't buy much, mindful that her pockets were light. She passed an inn with a quaint little restaurant in its courtyard. _It would be wonderful to have supper here. _

Sighing, she trudged away from it. Dusk was falling. If she didn't return to the house before dark, she didn't have a doubt that Uncas would set out to comb every nook and cranny of Albany until he found her. At that thought, Alice's heart skipped a beat.

When she arrived at the house, Cora was picking vegetables from the garden with Chincachgook. "Hello." Alice greeted politely. Cora waved her towards the house, "Have your bath before supper." Alice entered the cool interior of the house and was about to go up the staircase to her room when she heard an annoyed grunt. _Uncas_. The men's room was on the first floor next to the sitting room and she hurried in its direction.

She had guessed right. Uncas was sitting on the bed in the room, changing his bandages in a very awkward, stilted manner. "May I?" Alice offered helpfully. Uncas glanced at her sheepishly, "Nathaniel fell asleep. " True enough, his older brother was snoring softly next to him. As much as Uncas appreciated Alice's concern, he wasn't comfortable with her playing nursemaid, especially under the watchful eyes of his family and her family. Thus, Nathaniel or his father usually helped him if he had difficulty.

Alice disregarded his evident reluctance and plopped herself next to him. Brushing his hands away, she began to unravel his old bandages with efficiency. There had been instances during their journey that she had assisted him so she was quite familiar with the process. As she put in place fresh bandages, she asked curiously without looking up, "Did you find everything you need?" There was a slight pause before he responded casually, "Think so."

When Alice was done, she surveyed the stack of brown packages against the wall. "More supplies?" Uncas shrugged, "Yeah. And some clothes. Bought my father a few shirts." Alice got to her feet, as a wave of shyness washed over her. As much as Nathaniel was present, it felt a little too intimate to be conversing with Uncas in the bedroom. Alice almost snorted at her misguided modesty: she had spent almost every night cuddled close to him during their travels and here she was fretting about being with him with Nathaniel sprawled larger-than-life behind them. " I will see you at supper."

Alice padded into her bedroom and saw a flat package and a silk jewellery pouch on the bed. Her name was neatly written on a plain white card stuck to the package. Mystified, she flipped open the card and in it was scrawled : _They are yours. _It was signed off with a singular '_U_'. Confused further by the cryptic message, she jiggled the pouch open. Her bracelet and necklace tumbled onto the bed. He had redeemed her jewellery.

Touched, she grabbed the package quickly and tore it open. An immaculately folded square of emerald silk greeted her. Alice knew immediately what it was even before she delicately shook out the fabric. It was the dress she had wanted to buy so very badly at the dressmaker's earlier but it had been too expensive for her meagre budget. Uncas must have spotted her through the windows of the shop, pacing in front of the mirror, agonising whether she should make such a frivolous splurge in view of her current financial status.

Alice gazed speechlessly at her jewellery and new gown, hot tears threatening to spill as she considered the unmatched generosity and overwhelming sweetness of his gesture. She had received numerous gifts before but none had moved her so deeply in meaning. _They are yours. _He hadn't want her to feel indebted; in his opinion, he was simply giving her what he thought was rightfully hers. She loved the dress - so it was hers. And because it was hers, he gave it to her. She was the original owner of the pawned jewellery - so he redeemed them for her. It was that simple.

Alice's soft voice floated across the dining room as she bade Daniel and Marianne good evening. Uncas noticed she was wearing the dark blue gown, her only purchase (besides the shift), from the dressmaker. He had seen her pay for it while looking longingly at the elegant but unaffordable green gown. She had looked stunning when she had tried it on. Thus, Uncas thought it should belong to her. Not that she didn't look fetching in the simpler gown she was wearing now - it was just a different look altogether. Her still-damp hair was swept into a loose chignon and he could smell her rose-infused soap from where he was. It was intoxicating. _She was intoxicating._

Alice felt Uncas' gaze from across the dining room. She turned her head into his direction and their eyes clashed: hers bright with emotion, his sparked with admiration. He sauntered around the table to her. "Thank you." She enunciated gratefully. All he did was tilt his head slightly in acknowledgement but the arresting warmth in his eyes told her he thought her beautiful. He didn't need to articulate the compliment and Alice figured he was not in a habit of doing such. But she felt the compliment with every flicker of his eyes, every feather-light touch of his hand as he guided her to her chair and sat her down.

Supper was a light-hearted affair as everyone traded personal anecdotes over steak and potatoes, with Chincachgook updating Daniel on the latest happenings with the Reverend. Marianne asked Alice how she spent her day and Alice mentioned the charming little restaurant in the inn courtyard she had chanced upon. Marianne giggled, "I know exactly which restaurant you are talking about! It is a favourite with courting couples and lovers. Rather romantic with the candlelight." Alice laughed good-naturedly, "It is not a place for me then." The other woman eyed her shrewdly, "If you ask Uncas to go with you, he would. He definitely can afford it." Alice choked on the piece of steak she was munching on and blushed furiously.

Marianne tittered knowingly," One would have to be blind not to notice the way he looks at you. I trust you don't find him repulsive?" Alice gulped in embarrassment, unable to come up with a witty response to that. Fortunately, Uncas was absorbed in a debate with Daniel on the French so he paid no heed to the ladies. Something struck Alice and she figured Marianne would know the answer. Alice cleared her throat tentatively, "Do those sort of establishments...welcome Indians?" Marianne cocked her head ruefully, "Some do, albeit very, very reluctantly. Tons of Indians pass through Albany to trade so even if you do not conduct business with them, it wouldn't be wise to offend them either. But sadly, the grander, fancier hotels turn them away on the spot."

_"If you ask Uncas to go with you, he would."_ _Would he?_ Alice pondered, feeling conflicted. He would have to stomach rude comments and even ruder stares throughout the meal._ Can I stomach the stares and comments? _Even since Marianne had made the suggestion, Alice felt increasingly inclined to having supper at that inn with Uncas. She admitted to herself she wanted to enjoy something deemed normal to her with him. They had moved to the sitting room to have coffee and tea, when Alice remembered she had a present for Uncas too.

Minutes later, she carefully placed a package on his bed. She turned to leave and let out a squawk when he swaggered through the door. His gaze dropped to the bed briefly before travelling back up to her face. "For me?" He looked adorably astonished. Alice sputtered weakly, "Er... yes. I saw it in a shop and thought it would suit you." Uncas snagged the package and glanced at her, " May I?" At Alice's nod, he ripped the paper to reveal a butter-soft, caramel-hued buckskin shirt. He ran his fingers reverently along the seams. Alice squeaked hesitantly, " Do you like it?"

_She had bought him a gift, choosing to sacrifice her own desires._ The buckskin shirt was well-made and probably cost almost the same as the green dress he had bought for her. Uncas didn't what to say or how to respond to her stirring gesture. "Thank You" did not seem to suffice. He reached out and grasped her hand. Caressing her wrist affectionately, he replied gravely, "Love it." Alice sighed in happy relief. She didn't pull her hand away but instead tugged his sleeve unconsciously. Her mind seemed faraway.

Alice took a deep breath and announced with finality, "I want us to have supper at the inn." Uncas perused her with narrowed eyes and responded bluntly, "Won't be pleasant." Alice gripped his sleeve tighter, "I'll be fine." Uncas contemplated his decision. He never got affected by racial slurs. Long ago when he and Nathaniel were boys, Chincachgook had said to them, _"Do not try to understand them. And do not make them try to understand you. Because they are a breed apart and make no sense."_

But it was different for Alice. From being wholly accepted into society, she was going to be treated as a pariah once she stepped out together with him in town. He couldn't imagine how the white people would react if they were seen sharing a meal together at a public place. And there were the Indians to contend with too. They disapproved of such behaviour as much as their pale-skinned counterparts.

Uncas checked her soberly, "Might get nasty." Alice slipped her small hand into his trustingly, "You're here." He felt humbled by her faith in him. If she could summon the courage to make such a decision, it would be cowardice on his part to refuse her. He crushed her delicate fingers in an iron-clad grip, "We'll go tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Needless to say, Cora and Nathaniel were less than enthused when they heard of the pair's plan to dine at the inn. So much so they each pulled their sibling aside in a bid to convince them to reconsider their decision.

"Have you lost your mind?" Cora rebuked in disbelief. The women were in their bedroom. When Alice remained silent, Cora changed tack, "Alice, we are in the middle of a war. I know Albany looks and feels safe, but there is underlying tension between the army, the colonials and the Indians. I cannot predict what will happen if you and Uncas waltz into an inn together to have supper!"

"It is just a meal." Alice defended doggedly, her eyes downcast. "Nathaniel and I have been on the receiving end of unkind looks since we reached Albany. And Nathaniel is white." Cora pressed on. "I am prepared to be on the receiving end of such discrimination. I have to. This won't be the first or last time as long we travel with them." Alice reasoned in her characteristic placid manner. Cora admitted that Alice made sense but she and Uncas were inviting trouble by flaunting their close friendship in public.

"You know this isn't the smartest idea." Nathaniel clipped rigidly. He had dragged his brother to the garden for some privacy. Uncas met his brother's worried gaze steadily, "It was her idea." "Could have said no." "Wanted to. But..." Uncas trailed off. "Are you testing her? To see whether she can endure the animosity thrown in her face when she is with the Mohican you?" Nathaniel exclaimed impatiently. "It is something that has to be endured as long they remain in our company. Alice knows that. " Uncas stated squarely. Nathaniel noted the unyielding set of his brother's jaw and sighed in resignation, "Pack your best knife."

Alice stole one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the green silk gown that Uncas had given her: the flowy material was clinched at the waist with a silver satin ribbon before falling elegantly in a swirl at her feet. The narrow sleeves nipped in just below the elbows, while the bodice dipped into a modest 'V', exposing pale, creamy skin.

Her hair was unbound and tumbled around her collarbone and back in soft waves, thanks to the handiwork of Marianne nimble fingers. The older lady had also insisted on lending Alice beaded slippers to match her gown, "You can't wear this wonderful gown with your boots or moccasins."

Uncas was in the sitting room when he heard the gentle thud of footfalls on the staircase. He lifted his gaze and his heart literally stopped at the breathtaking vision gliding down towards him. She was so beautiful that it hurt. Alice looked nervous but steadfast. He crossed the foyer and held out his arm when she hit the last step.

Alice took Uncas' arm, taking in the incredibly handsome sight he made in his new buckskin shirt, his usually neat hair even more severely pulled back with a thin strip of leather. He wasn't wearing his sling. The molten adoration in his eyes as they worshipped her made Alice dizzy and breathless and she hoped her own eyes expressed the same feelings. Her attention wandered to his belt which had a knife strapped to it as per usual.

Uncas didn't tell her he had another knife strapped inside his sleeve, and yet another at his ankle. He wasn't going to take any risks. He inclined his head, "Ready?" Alice tightened her grip on his arm in reply. They passed Chingachgook on their way out. His father was resting on the stone bench in the garden under the dwindling daylight, engrossed in the new book Nathaniel bought for him.

Uncas murmured in Mohican," We'll be back." Chingachgook grunted back in kind, "Not too late." He then instructed Alice in English, "Keep close to him." Alice felt honoured that he cared enough to say as much and answered with deference, "I will." The elder surprisingly offered no protest when he heard what they intended to do. In fact, he seemed to be more interested in sonnets than their announcement - at least outwardly. Alice figured he was apprehensive like everyone else but sagely accepted the fact that his son was responsible for his own actions and decisions.

The inn was about a fifteen-minute walk from the Wheelocks'. The couple treaded down the main street arm-in-arm, keeping their composure even as passers-by started to whisper and point. Alice willed herself to look ahead while Uncas remained vigilant, his eyes sweeping their surroundings continuously. Thankfully, no one came up to them. Alice studied Uncas from under her lashes: he looked lethal despite his seemingly nonchalant posture.

They finally arrived at the inn and when Alice approached the maitre'd for a table, the stuffy man looked as if he would rather swallow a dead rat. The restaurant had accepted Indians before, mostly those who worked with the British, but never one who was officially accompanying a white lady. She was obviously young, very pretty, educated and spoke with a cultured accent - what was she thinking sharing supper with a savage in public? Granted, the brave beside her was one of the most well-dressed ones he had ever encountered but still...

The maitre'd desperately tried to think of a polite excuse to reject them and concluded arrogantly that he didn't need one. There was no way he was going to allow this shameless pair on the premises. What would the other patrons say? He opened his mouth to refuse but something in the blond girl's expression stopped him. _She wasn't going to leave until he showed her and her Indian to a table._ He could see it in the disconcerting stillness of her big grey eyes. He cleared his throat and stuck out his arm ungraciously towards a table, "This way, please."

Alice knew the maitre'd was on the verge of turning them down but miraculously, he had thought the better of it. As she and Uncas were led to their table, she was darkly amused at the shocked expressions of other patrons. A lady commented loudly, "Beauty and the Beast, no?" Alice stiffened imperceptibly and Uncas pulled her closer to him reassuringly.

Alice took a break from studying the menu and twisted her head to look around her. Almost everyone was staring at them in morbid fascination and distaste. But it dawned on Alice that while most of the ladies were sending disapproving looks in her direction, they couldn't keep their eyes off Uncas, drawn to his masculine exotic beauty edged with animalistic grace. The tattoos inked under his collarbone added to his mysterious charm.

His chiselled bone structure looked carved from stone in the candlelight, his mane glittering like black satin. His piercing gaze was sharp and intelligent, his height and whipcord lean physique formidable. The golden brown shirt set off his smooth, copper complexion to perfection, the rolled-up sleeves and deep collarless 'V' revealing sinewy forearms and sculpted chest. There was something regal about him that commanded respect despite the untamed, dangerous aura that permeated from his every pore.

Alice and Uncas ordered their food and stared at each other thoughtfully across the table. Uncas had noticed the appreciative glances of the male patrons following Alice's every movement and he couldn't blame them. She looked so damn exquisite tonight. Her radiant innocence was like a red flag fluttering in a pen of hot-blooded bulls.

Alice belatedly realised she never asked Uncas whether he had eaten at a place like this before. He, Nathaniel and Chingachcook seemed so at ease at the table with the Wheelocks' that she it never struck her to inquire such until now. "We spend part of summer every year with Daniel and Marianne. Since I was a child. We go to nice places sometimes." He quipped. Again, he had read her mind.

Alice smiled wistfully as she imagined Uncas and Nathaniel as unruly young urns creating havoc around Albany. She was quite certain their childhood was far more interesting than hers - she spent most of days cloistered in the nursery with her governess. She was about to ask Uncas whether he had a favourite shop when a scathing voice rang out," This Mohawk is sure climbin' the ranks. Fancy havin' supper with the missy." Alice's hand froze on the glass of water. Uncas continued buttering his roll without missing a beat. _He's not Mohawk._ Alice stifled the urge to correct the man.

Their dishes arrived. Alice had chosen fish while Uncas had gone with the lamb. Alice sliced a piece of fish and set it on Uncas' plate. "Try it." He flashed her a small grin and tucked in. "My God. Did she just share her food with him? Is that allowed?" "Just as long he doesn't share his with her. Might get infected by some tribal disease." Alice gritted her teeth and forced herself to swallow the food. Uncas' earlier warning came back to haunt her. _Won't be pleasant._ Alice had thought she would bear the brunt of the insults but it seemed that everyone was targeting Uncas.

Uncas chewed on his lamb, watching Alice getting more distressed with each passing second. Uncas had been called worse so he wasn't provoked. He was infinitely glad that most of the comments were directed at him and not Alice. He didn't want her feelings or pride bruised. "Food's good." He remarked lightly. Alice muttered something under her breath in response but it was too garbled for Uncas to make out.

"The Indian doesn't look much like a skirt-chaser. Maybe she's a breechcloth chaser." A female voice cackled. An ominous silence followed. Uncas' hand that rested on the table curled in a fist but he didn't stop partaking his food. "Not so innocent under that angelic face, eh?" someone sneered from behind Alice, causing her cheeks to redden. "Maybe the Indian picked her up after burning down her husband's cabin." someone snickered.

Alice was torn between fury and embarrassment. These people had no right to judge them but at the same time, she wondered whether she would have done the same in their shoes, if she hadn't met Uncas, Nathaniel and Chingachcook. _Maybe not out loud but I would have certainly thought the lady mad to seek the company of a savage. _She tried to read how Uncas felt. He hadn't reacted to any of the barbs but she had noticed he was less tolerant to those aimed at her. The patrons were aware she and Uncas would not retaliate, thus their imperious conduct.

The patrons quietened after awhile - Alice suspected it was because she and Uncas had not risen to their bait. When they had polished off and paid for their meal, they rose to leave. Every head swung in their direction. Alice kept her chin up and her back straight as she passed the tables, Uncas moving soundlessly next to her. Suddenly, she felt someone brush her waist and jumped. A man with auburn hair wearing an expensive-looking suit gazed up at her leeringly, "Come to me when you are sick of the savage, lovely." Alice felt her stomach churn and she shrank away from his touch.

Before Alice could respond verbally, Uncas' low voice drawled coldly above her, "Remove your hand." The man glared at Uncas, " What If I don't, Indian? Don't like sharing?" Uncas replied calmly, "Then I would have to remove it for you." The man pushed back his chair to stand, "You bastard..." Alice finally recovered her voice and her wits. "I suggest you do as he says, mister. If you don't, I will have to join him in removing your hand from my person." Alice conveyed icily as she drew her knife from the pocket of her skirt and tapped it gently on the man's wrist.

If Uncas was shocked Alice carried a knife, he didn't show it. But he did inch closer to her protectively. _He was letting her stand up for herself._ Alice realised with a bittersweet pang of tenderness. He didn't think her useless or weak or frail. But he thought her strong and capable enough to defend herself. Alice never felt so proud or confident of herself in her entire life.

The man's face turned purple and he spit out, "You whore..." Alice sensed Uncas was going to reach for his own knife at that, so she grabbed his hand urgently, "Let's go." He nodded and together, they left the restaurant, hand-in-hand. Once outside, he released her hand, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips, " You stole my best meat knife from the cabin." Alice sniffed unrepentantly,"It looked the sharpest to me." Uncas had to bite his tongue to resist yanking the brave, beautiful girl in front of him into his arms.

He had been confounded when she pulled the knife from her skirt at the restaurant. Never once did he guess she was hiding it in her clothes all this while. His immediate reaction was to take the knife away from her before she hurt herself - and he was worried the man would grab the knife and turn it against her. But Uncas discerned in the next moment she needed to do this, needed to know that she could defend herself. It was impossible for him to protect her around the clock. She needed to know how to protect herself at the bare minimum.

Uncas slipped her knife back into her pocket," I'll get you a proper knife. And teach you how to use it." Alice cocked her head to one side adorably and flashed him a brilliant smile, her eyes lighting up in happy excitement, "I would love that." He felt his heart melt and his knees go weak and hastily walked ahead of her before he made a fool of himself. He cleared his throat gruffly and tried to keep his tone strict, "Better if it is lighter with a narrower grip. And -" His breath was knocked out of him when Alice plowed into his back at full speed and embraced him from behind. He felt her lean her cheek sideways in the middle of his back as she whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry they called you names."

Uncas engulfed her hands, interlaced on his front, with his own. He sighed regretfully, "They called you names, too." They lapsed into silence and stood there in the darkness in the middle of the street, quietly enjoying the warm comfort they ceaselessly found in each other. Finally, Uncas gently untangled her arms from his waist," Let's go home." _Home. What an alien word_. Alice thought as she and Uncas strolled down the street. In her current situation, neither England nor America felt like home. But if home was all about warmth, stability and security... _Uncas felt like home... for now. _

**_Author's Note:_**

_**Very thankful and thrilled with all the insightful reviews so far :) I was thinking how brutal (or non-brutal) their supper at the inn should be but I decided to keep it somewhere in between. Hopefully, it reads somewhat realistic and does reflect the growing maturity and mutual understanding between the couple. Many thanks again!** _


	9. Chapter 9

When Alice and Uncas arrived back at the house, everyone was gathered in the sitting room. Marianne and Cora were knitting, while the men were indulging in a game of cards. "You're back! How was supper?" Marianne shrilled gaily when the couple joined them. Uncas answered, his voice laced with sardonic amusement, "Wonderful." "Alice?" Cora inquired anxiously, searching her sister's face. "Brilliant." Alice supplied dryly.

Nathaniel grinned broadly, guessing that the couple somehow made it through. He strode over to Uncas and clapped his brother's shoulder heartily, "Whisky?" Uncas elbowed Nathaniel's ribs playfully and they headed over to the sideboard to grab glasses. Alice demured, " I'll be in the garden for a bit." She never got tired of the brotherly affection between the two good-looking men. Marianne tossed a shawl over Alice's shoulders with a motherly smile, "Don't catch a cold, dear."

Alice settled on the stone bench in the garden and inhaled deeply - the air here wasn't as crisp and fragrant as that in the forest. She recalled what happened at the inn and strangely, she didn't feel all that wretched about it. _How could I have changed so much in mere weeks? _She hadn't been in America for more than two months. Distantly, she remembered how she had locked herself in the powder room once when she had overheard ladies gossiping about her at a ball in London.

She just had derogatory insults hurled at her just minutes ago and she hadn't been frightened one bit. Angry, yes. But not scared or shaken. _Where did her newfound courage come from? _Uncas regarding her in that unflinching manner of his as she wielded the knife in her hand. He had not swooped to her rescue - he trusted in her ability to fend for herself. If she needed him, he was there. Even if she didn't, he stayed there to rally her to become braver, stronger. _He was as beautiful inside as he was outside._

"We leave Albany in two days." Chingachcook's gravelly voice startled Alice out of her reverie. The austere Indian stood beside her, looking up at the sky. Alice quickly got to her feet, "Yes. Uncas told me. We are heading for the Delaware camp, are we not?" Chingachcook turned to look at the blond girl that held his younger son's heart captive, "What is my son to you?"

Alice nearly fell over at Chingachcook's brutally honest question. She dared to peek at his face and found out he was not looking at her in disapproval or dislike. He was simply searching for answers and the truth. Alice opened her mouth to answer but discovered she had no worthy enough words for the elder. "He saved me. And I am grateful. And -" Alice hedged, her voice trailing off miserably, knowing that it was a shabby response. Apparently, Chingachcook thought the same because he eyed Alice with a silver of disappointment and swivelled away from her.

"I had no qualms following him to death before. I would do it again. " Alice blurted out shakily. Chingachcook halted in mid-step but didn't turn around. She resumed pleadingly, "Please. I'm sorry. I can't explain but he means much more. So much more -" Alice bit her lip hard to stop the tremors in her voice.

Chincachgook sighed in resignation. She was so young though eighteen summers wasn't exactly considered young by both Indian and the white man's standards. She must have been so sheltered to have grown up in this manner. He knew many white women who were already wives and mothers running a household at the same age.

They were leaving for the Delaware camp and once there, Uncas would be the centre of a match-making mission. He could imagine all the mothers throwing daughters of marriagable age in Uncas' direction. His son was a respected warrior and was also known as a shrewd trader. Thus, all the calculative mothers knew their daughters would not go hungry or live uncomfortably if they were to marry him.

Uncas was also moderately influenced by white ways, something he inherited from his sire because Chingachcok believed that there was nothing wrong or shameful to learn the good and useful things from other worlds as long they did not lose their roots in the process.

He headed back to Alice, who looked so devastated that it nearly wrung a smile from him. All he had asked was what she thought of his son - he did not expect vows of undying love at this stage. But he could see the poor girl that taken the question very seriously and because she had, Chingachcook felt a little more validated.

He pressed a parchment in her hand and stated shortly, "Uncas' favourite poem." Alice eyed the parchment in dazed bewilderment. _Uncas had a favourite poem? She herself didn't even have a favourite poem._ "You may not know what my son is to you yet. But he knows what you are to him." To Alice's further amazement, Chingachcook patted her hand kindly before he returned to the house.

Alice lowered her eyes to the parchment:

_O, no, poor suff'ring Heart, no Change endeavour,_

_Choose to sustain the smart, rather than leave her;_

_My ravish'd eyes behold such charms about her,_

_I can die with her, but not live without her:_

_One tender Sigh of hers to see me languish,_

_Will more than pay the price of my past anguish:_

_Beware, O cruel Fair, how you smile on me,_

_'Twas a kind look of yours that has undone me._

_Love has in store for me one happy minute,_

_And She will end my pain who did begin it;_

_Then no day void of bliss, or pleasure leaving,_

_Ages shall slide away without perceiving:_

_Cupid shall guard the door the more to please us,_

_And keep out Time and Death, when they would seize us:_

_Time and Death shall depart, and say in flying,_

_Love has found out a way to live, by dying._

_\- One Happy Moment, John Dryden_

Hot tears began to fall from Alice's eyes onto the parchment and she quickly rolled it up so it wouldn't be stained. _Oh God..._she didn't deserve this man. She didn't deserve him one bit.

The words of the poem continued to haunt Alice as she prepared for the journey to the Delaware camp. The intense passion and abandonment of the poem was so unlike Uncas' steely disposition but yet so much like him in a myriad ways. She found she couldn't look at him in the eye without blushing or feeling bereft. She knew Uncas found her attitude a little puzzling but since she wasn't sad or angry or ignoring him, he let her be.

It was time to leave. Marianne hugged both girls and chirped that they could stay with her anytime. She had also generously gifted them with a few more gowns each. Besides, the camp was only a day away. Visiting Albany would prove very easy. The group started their trek through the forest and Alice realised she actually missed the lush surrounds and clean, sweet air.

Uncas stayed by Alice's side, watching indulgently as she unbridledly admired the nature that enveloped her. "Why is your family spending autumn and winter at the camp?" Alice asked him conversationally as they picked their way through swaying ferns. Uncas balked for a second. _Should I tell her that I am suppose to find a wife? _He didn't plan to but he was aware that it would look that way the minute they reached the camp whether he liked it or not.

He hated lying to her so he decided to tell her the truth, "My father wants me to find a woman and settle down by the end of winter." Alice pulled up short and uttered in a tiny voice, "I see." "Do you?" he replied cryptically. "What do you want?" she returned in an indifferent tone. _I want you_. Uncas' confessed longingly in the reccesses of his mind and heart. But her question hung in the air between like a challenge.

Uncas eyed her suspiciously and was suddenly irritated by her composure. He shrugged carelessly, "Don't know."

Alice's heart had dropped to her toes when he announced his intention for heading to the camp. It had taken superhuman effort to answer him without faltering. Now she understood why Chingachcook had that conversation with her. She and Uncas couldn't carry on what they had being doing at the Delaware camp. It was a rude awakening and it forced them - her - to face the harsh reality that they had many things unsettled between them. Chingachcook had given a clue of Uncas' feelings for her but...

She certainly had not thought of marrying him and she could safely say that he had not either. They had been letting their emotions lead them so far and never once had Uncas asked Alice whether she wanted to stay in America or return to England. _I'm here. _His voice had whispered with promise. _You're here. _Alice had readily acknowledged. But where did they stand together?

Thanks to their brief but tension-filled exchange, Uncas admitted grudgingly to himself that they needed some kind of mutual commitment to substantiate their relationship. For the first time, he rued their close shave with death at the cliff. It had upturned the order of their relationship as a man and woman. Even before they had gotten to know each other properly, they had cemented the fact that they were willing to die for each other. They were irrevocably tied together by fate yet in many ways, they were still strangers.

They couldn't imagine living without each other when faced with death... but could they live together and with each other when faced with the obstacle-ridden reality of life? Could they be together despite all odds? Did they truly want to be together? How badly did they want to stay together?

Uncas growled in helpless frustration and hoped fervently that time would tell them... soon.

**_Author's Note:_**

_There are split opinions on the true meaning of the poem, with the majority believing the words have underlying sexually explicit references - which is probably true to a certain extent. But I have decided conveniently to take it at face value with a purist view. I think the poem reflects Uncas' feelings perfectly during that last scene at the cliff in the movie and when Alice jumped, she manifested the last three lines of the poem with sober power. Not too much of Alice/Uncas in this chapter but hopefully, it's still a meaningful read. Enjoy:)_


	10. Chapter 10

The group took a break in the middle of the afternoon. The journey had been pleasant so far since it was not too sunny and there was a gentle breeze skittering across the trees. Alice and Uncas hadn't talked since their previous terse exchange though he still held her arm when they encountered steep or slippery areas. Cora had spread a faded tablecloth on the ground and was busy unpacking the food that Marianne had thoughtfully prepared for them: sandwiches, biscuits and lukewarm tea.

Nathaniel eyed his brother and Alice shrewdly – both were not unusually quiet but for they seem to be making a deliberate attempt to stay apart from each other. That was very unusual indeed. When Alice left with Cora to gather some berries, he nudged Uncas, "Had a fight?" Uncas muttered grouchily, "Told her I am supposed to look for a wife." "Hmmm. I guess you had to. Better now than at the camp when the women start crawling onto your lap." Nathaniel said with a wicked grin. Uncas rolled his eyes and fiddled with the coiled gold bangle on his arm. "What did she say?" Nathaniel nagged when his younger brother remained silent. "Nothing much," Uncas mumbled morosely. Nathaniel hid a bemused smile behind his hand. This was the first time he had seen Uncas distinctly ruffled. Alice Munro was something, all right.

Uncas raised his head when he heard the rustle of skirts. But only Cora appeared, carrying a small basket loaded with berries. Uncas frowned. _Where was Alice?_ It was not safe for her to be wandering around the forest alone. "There is a small stream just beyond the bushes of berries. Alice wanted to cool down a little." Cora divulged as she sat down on the blanket. At that, Uncas rolled to his feet and took off without a word.

"They fought." Nathaniel informed Cora and Chingachcook gleefully as he stuffed a handful of berries into his mouth. "And why would that please you?" Cora asked, perplexed, as she drank a sip of tea. "Because Uncas never ever quarrels. Right, Father?" Nathaniel chortled. Chingachcook just shook his head in exasperation. The young were always so foolish.

Uncas pushed through the trees until he came to the stream. Alice sat on her heels by the bank, lost in thought. Uncas crouched down beside her, "Tired?" Alice responded warily, "No. I'm just hot." "Didn't want to hide it from you." He said, scooping some water with his hand and dribbling it over his head. Alice knew what the "it" referred to. "I know."

Silence lingered between them before Uncas reached out to brush a lock of sweat-dampened hair off her forehead, "Hair's a mess." At that, he undid her mangled braid and started to re-plait the honeyed tresses patiently. Alice didn't protest, secretly relishing the touch and pull of his strong fingers through her hair. She knew he was looking for a truce and she was more than relieved to accept one. She discovered she actively detested being in disagreement with him, even if it had only been a couple of hours.

When he was done, she turned to him without guile, " Uncas?" "Hmmm?" "Do you want me to stay?" Alice asked jumpily. Uncas regarded her frankly, surprised that she had asked such a question. He traced her palm with his finger as he replied with solemn sincerity, " I want you to do what you wish. Staying here isn't easy." "Even with you?" she whispered despondently. Uncas' heart beat a little faster at that. He was gratified at her confession that her decision to stay in America depended on him. He cracked a crooked grin, "Might be a little easier with me."

Despite the sober mood, Alice couldn't help smiling a little at that reassurance. "Do you want to stay?" he ventured carefully. Alice shuffled her feet, " I don't know. I need time to think about it." Uncas nodded, "Not an easy decision." Alice sent him a timid sideways glance, " Would you be... happy if I stayed?" Uncas impulsively stretched across and dropped a quick peck on her cheek. "Very." he stated succinctly. Alice blushed. "You can think while you are at the Delaware camp." Uncas leapt up agilely and reached down to pull Alice to her feet. "And what would you be doing?" Alice teased as they began their walk back to the rest. _Fending off all the ambitious mamas and their equally enthusiastic daughters._ But instead, he shrugged unconcernedly, "You'll see."

Nathaniel noted the relaxed synchronism between the pair when they returned and smirked, "Made up?" Cora groaned beside him. Nathaniel was relentless when it came to Uncas and Alice. "Let them eat in peace." Chingachcook said as Alice and Uncas settled down on the blanket. At his father's reproach, Nathaniel just grinned wider. Cora offered them berries and sandwiches and after their hunger had been sated, the group packed up and resumed their journey.

The camp finally came into view. Alice surveyed it with child-like curiosity. She had never seen something like that before. It resembled a little village of tents, which according to Uncas, were known as "wigwams". Each was supposedly shared by a family, so Uncas was hoping he could secure an empty one for Cora and Alice. Uncas admitted sheepishly he always preferred the family cabin to being squashed into one tight space with his father and brother; he suspected they felt the same way too though they would never mention that fact to their relatives. They were related to Uncas and Chincachgook through Uncas' mother, Lenmana. She had died of a strange illness when Uncas was six. Nathaniel had been eight and equally devastated by her death since Lenmana had adored him like her own child.

"Uncas! Nathaniel!" someone shouted as the group made their way to the centre of the camp, which was the main communal area. Alice yelped in terror when a bare-chested brave with a partially shaven head and ferocious tattoos snaking down both arms bounded up to the men. Uncas gave Alice's hand a quick squeeze, "It's fine. My cousin, Cheveyo." Cheveyo didn't miss Uncas' affectionate gesture towards the pale white woman next to him. He shot Uncas a quizzical look, which Uncas promptly ignored. Chingachcook rumbled authoritatively, "Where's your mother?" Cheveyo lowered his head reverently, "Waiting for you in her wigwam, Uncle."

Uncas' mother older sister, Maka, peered at the group as they filed into the wigwam, "How is my brother-in-law and my unmarried nephews?" Nathaniel and Uncas winced in unison. Maka certainly wasn't wasting any time. Chingachgook grunted while Nathaniel replied politely, "Still unmarried, Aunt." His father added, "Not for long. Nathaniel will marry the dark-haired girl in winter." Maka's eagle eyes zeroed in on Uncas and Alice - her younger nephew was obviously guarding the moon-haired child by his side. Her gaze snapped up to her brother-in-law, who met her accusing eyes with inscrutable calmness. Her brother-in-law had always been a unique character and lived by his own ways. It was evident he had passed that trait to his blood son.

Cora and Alice bowed their heads in greeting while Chingachgook explained their situation with brevity. "Give them their own wigwam. If there is nothing available, my sons can build them one over the next few days." Mara knew better than to turn her brother-in-law down so she proposed, "Huyana and her mother just moved into a new wigwam. Their old one is still standing. The white women can stay there." The Mohican brothers visibly flinched at the mention of the suggestion and Alice wondered why. She had no clue what was being said but they definitely looked a little ill at ease. Nathaniel whipped around to face the sisters, " I'll show you your wigwam." Then he waved Uncas away, "Grab some furs and blankets." Uncas nodded and disappeared in the opposite direction.

Their allocated wigwam was a little worn but sturdy-looking. Nathaniel promised to reinforce it the next day and spelled out what should go where in a wigwam. Uncas stepped into the wigwam minutes later armed with furs, hides and blankets. He dropped them in a pile on the ground and Nathaniel began arranging them around the perimeter of the cosy space.

Uncas dipped into his pack, extracted a small parcel, and passed it to Alice. "What is it?" she eyed it skeptically. "Soap. Marianne said you liked hers." Uncas said as he hunkered down to help Nathaniel. _He thinks of everything._ She could imagine him making a beeline for the soap shop and stocking up a few bars for her future use. Deep down Alice knew he just was trying his best to make her as comfortable as he could. He didn't have to - his presence alone was her biggest comfort.

Alice scooted next to Uncas and tugged his sleeve, "Thank you." He brushed off her gratitude with a brief smile and continued to tidy the wigwam. "Keep the fire going throughout the night. Gets cold near dawn. I'll leave extra wood outside." Nathaniel advised as he stacked wood in the middle. The flap lifted and Chingachcook entered. "Supper is almost ready. Distribute the supplies we bought for them later." He instructed his sons.

Then he turned to the women, "All fine?" Cora bobbed her head gratefully, " Yes, thank you for getting us our own wigwam." Chingachcook answered ambivalently, " Thank Huyana and her mother later." Again, Alice noticed the uncomfortable exchange of glances between the brothers. "Who is Huyana?" Cora beat Alice to the question. Chingachcook looked at his sons expectantly. Finally, Nathaniel furnished awkwardly, " Someone we grew up with." Eager to change the subject, Uncas hiked up the flap, "Let's go."

Everyone in the camp had congregated in the communal area. The Mohicans and the Delaware people greeted each other warmly while the Munro sisters stood quietly in the corner, feeling horribly out of place since they were now surrounded by tens of Indians rather than just three. Three English-speaking ones, to be exact. The females worn buckskin dresses or skirt-blouse ensembles, some barefoot, some wearing moccasins. The men were mostly shirtless. The Munro sisters' porcelain complexions were outstanding among the sea of burnished copper. Even more so Alice with her light hair. The English girls never felt so outcast in their life.

Chingachcook shushed everyone after awhile. He delivered a short speech and all heads swung in the sisters' direction. "Father just requested they treat the both of you with respect because you are his guests and thus, under his protection." Nathaniel translated and both women heaved a sigh of relief at the elder's kindness and consideration. Uncas handed a wooden bowl to Alice, " Get some food." He steered her towards a huge cauldron in the centre. The short distance to the cauldron should have taken seconds, but took minutes instead. Their path to supper kept getting interrupted by women coming up to Uncas, cooing greetings - very coyly and flirtatiously. Some even touched his arms and shoulders. Alice was as good as invisible.

To his credit, Uncas didn't react to the women's overwhelming attentions and kept moving forward. His arm remained firmly around Alice's waist throughout, guiding her through the melee of fawning fans. But Alice still felt smarted by the way they were totally disregarding her. She heard Cora mutter behind her, "One would think Uncas is a prince!" Nathaniel gurgled with laughter, " He is in their eyes."

Uncas and Alice finally reached the cauldron. Uncas was reaching for the ladle when a female voice resounded, "Uncas! Uncas!" Uncas' muscles went taut and he heard Nathaniel suck in his breath. Before he could brace himself, a tall, lithe young woman flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Alice's eyes narrowed automatically - the embrace didn't look ...innocent. Suspicion started to creep in when she saw that Uncas looked a little flustered. _He was never flustered._ Uncas quickly pushed the woman away and took a step back. His gaze flew to Alice worriedly but Alice was too busy staring at the woman who hugged Uncas like a long-lost lover.

The woman spun around to face Alice. She looked slightly older than Alice and was gloriously pretty. She gave Alice a dismissive once-over before enunciating coolly in perfect English, "I'm Huyana." Alice instantly understood the men's chancy behaviour earlier. _Huyana. __"You'll see."_ he had said. _Well, she now did see. _And Alice didn't like what she was seeing one bit.


	11. Chapter 11

After Huyana introduced herself, she made no move to leave the group. Nathaniel grimaced. Huyana had never once changed in the twenty years they had known her. Alice managed a cordial smile, "I'm Alice. Thank you for letting us stay in your old wigwam." The Indian girl blinked, stunned that the blond girl didn't seem intimidated. Uncas spooned some broth into Alice's bowl and his, and took her arm, "Come." Alice let Uncas lead her away to a corner to sit down. Nathaniel and Cora wisely chose another spot. Huyana shot Uncas a chilling glare before stomping off to her mother.

"She has affection for you." Alice asserted as she swallowed a mouthful of broth. Uncas sighed, "Huyana doesn't have affection for anyone except herself." Alice threw him a skeptical glance but refrained from answering. Uncas decided to bite the bullet before the girl beside him misunderstood him further, "Nathaniel and I have known Huyana since we were children. I liked her when I was eighteen summers - but it was only a passing affection. I realised she treats men like toys. But we are still friends and see each other every year when I visit the camp."

"So she's your first love." Alice concluded remotely, staring down at her bowl. She knew she had no right to be upset with Uncas but she was. It shouldn't hurt that he liked Huyana before, but it did. "No. Didn't love her. Never did." Uncas stated firmly. Alice gnawed her lip. She kept recalling the way the Indian girl had hugged Uncas with such familiarity and possessiveness. Alice was certain this wasn't the first time they hugged...or anything else. Uncas gazed at Alice's perturbed downturned profile and held back another sigh.

"Huyana and Uncas -" Cora started and Nathaniel cut her off, "Are childhood friends. Yes, Uncas did like her years ago but it wasn't serious. Back then, everyone liked Huyana." "Even you?" Cora couldn't helping asking. Nathaniel shrugged, "I guess. I thought she was the prettiest girl in the camp, like every other boy. But she always liked Uncas best." Cora's brow furrowed, " And they never..." "Uncas is too smart to be taken in by her wiles - then and now. That's probably why he drives her crazy - she knows she'll never own him or his heart." Nathaniel explained, his tone matter-of-fact. "She doesn't seem too deterred," Cora grumbled as she chewed on a piece of meat that she didn't dare inquire its origin. She decided to assume everything she had was deer - it worked better for her sanity. "She's determined. Every year, she tries. Every year, Uncas rejects her." Nathaniel responded.

Alice flipped onto her back and stared at the black sky through the hole at the top of the wigwam. Cora was sleeping peacefully beside her, buried in a blanket. But Alice couldn't sleep - the embrace between Uncas and Huyana kept replaying in her mind. It struck her that she never thought of Uncas with other women before. It didn't seem to be an issue when they had been travelling together for the past couple of months. Uncas was so attentive to her that she never felt the need to think otherwise. But now... seeing him with Huyana, she felt terribly foolish and gauche for not even considering his popularity with women. He was dangerously handsome and his silent, dignified manner was magnetic. His gentleness... _did he ever treat_ _Huyana the same way?_

Uncas lurked outside Alice's wigwam. She hadn't said much all during supper and when he walked her back to the wigwam. He wasn't sure whether she was convinced by his explanation of his relationship with Huyana. He tried to tell himself she would think it through eventually as he tossed and turned in his wigwam. Figuring he'll wake his father and brother with his fitfulness, he retreated outside. And ended up at Alice's wigwam. "Alice?" he whispered lowly as he raised the flap up a few inches. He heard some movement and she emerged a few seconds later, wrapped in her cloak. She looked as discontented as him. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along to an empty wigwam he had noticed earlier. It wasn't very far away but it offered enough privacy.

The wigwam was recently vacated - the interiors still held a whiff of smoke and wood, and there were furs strewn on the floor. Uncas lit a candle and placed it carefully in the far end. They stood in the middle of the wigwam motionlessly, staring at each other in the semi-darkness. "Huyana..." Alice began tentatively. "Is nothing to me." Uncas finished for her. Alice shook her head stubbornly, "She wants you, I can tell." "I don't want her." he refuted sombrely. Alice took a step back, "She is so beautiful and she -" Uncas crushed Alice into his arms and his lips swooped down to capture hers. They had talked enough.

Alice's gasp was muffled by Uncas' kiss as his supple lips moved insistently over hers. _He was so hot and tender._ And she was melting under his intensity, drowning in the simmering passion brewing between them. Uncas felt Alice's lips open slightly and she kissed him back with equal fervour, biting down on his bottom lip delicately. He groaned hungrily, his hands tangled in her silken honey mane. Alice stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself closer to him with artless ardour. His body was like a furnace, radiating searing warmth that liquefied her limbs.

They were both breathing erratically when Uncas finally lifted his mouth from hers a few minutes later. He caressed her cheek and looked straight into her glazed eyes, "I want you." he declared quietly. "I only want you." Alice's chin trembled and he leaned in to nip her bottom lip lightly with his teeth. He smiled softly, his eyes brimming with gentle indulgence, "You don't have to say anything now." He lowered them into a sitting position, propped his back against the clothed wall of the wigwam, Alice nestled between his raised knees.

Alice felt boneless as she rested against Uncas, her head on his shoulder. Whatever sparked between them just now was beyond her wildest imagination - she never thought her first proper kiss would be so primitive, passionate and heated. Their hearts had pounded in tandem. And despite it all, she was instinctively aware that Uncas was still reining in his self-control as he fought his own desire in order not to overwhelm her. He was a gentleman in all the ways that mattered and her lips curled into an amused grin at that paradoxical description.

Uncas saw her smile and kissed her ear lightly, "What?" Alice shivered at the contact, "Nothing." "Scared?" he inquired mildly, crossing his arms above hers, which were looped around her knees. She snuggled deeper into his chest, "Mmmmmm..." He chuckled contentedly, "I guess not." Then resumed, his tone deliberately casual, "First time... doing this?" Alice murmured sleepily, "On the lips, yes." Uncas' jaw twitched at her guileless response and he felt half-annoyed that he was jealous of whoever had given Alice her first non-lip kiss. It didn't really count... but still...

Alice craned her neck to look at Uncas, "This isn't your first time, is it?" Uncas answered truthfully, "No." Alice pouted and slapped his arm petulantly. She had a pretty good idea who he had shared his first kiss with. Her gaze fell on her gold bracelet - Nicholas had kissed her that day during that picnic in Hyde Park. His lips would probably have landed on her lips if Alice hadn't turned her face aside at the last second. His mouth ended up smacking her cheek. The viscount had been embarrassed but he had been a good sport about the bungled kiss. He had told her, "Next time. Next time I'll get it right." Well, he never got a chance and on hindsight, Alice was glad he did not.

"We have to go back." Uncas said some time later. They had remained in their sitting position, content to be cuddled up that way. It was about three hours past midnight and the camp started rising in about three hours. It wouldn't be advisable for them to be caught together in an supposedly empty wigwam. Uncas threw her cloak around her shoulders and they slipped out of the wigwam. Once they were her wigwam, Uncas gave her a quick hug and ushered her inside, "Sleep as much as you want." Alice nodded drowsily and stumbled towards her pile of furs. Her last thought before slumber overtook her was that Uncas kissed very, very well.

Alice woke up almost close to noon. Cora had already disappeared from their wigwam - probably making herself useful by cooking or mending. Alice made a hasty trip to the stream to wash up before heading to the communal area. She didn't see Cora but Chingachcook was there, chatting with other elders. He paused when he saw Alice coming towards him. When she greeted him politely, he nodded in acknowledgment. "Uncas and Nathaniel are hunting. Cora is in Maka's wigwam." He informed as he offered her some bread. She took a crispy chunk gratefully and munched on it. When she was done, she headed towards Maka's wigwam.

Once there, she found Cora mending dresses with Maka and a few other women, young and old. Maka gestured to Alice to join them and she did. She never knew mending dresses could be so therapeutic - she went about sewing without fuss, chatting with Cora occasionally. The Indian women kept up a running conversation, punctuated with laughter. Hours later, someone raised the flap and everyone looked up. Uncas and Nathaniel stood outside, sweaty and grimy. But they appeared satisfied and energised.

Cora and Alice excused themselves and went over to the men. Nathaniel announced, "I'm hungry. Need some food." He hooked his arm around Cora's shoulder and they ambled away. Alice peered worriedly at Uncas, "Hungry?" "No. Don't usually eat much right after hunting." he related as he wiped beats of sweat off his forehead. "Going to the stream. Come with me?" He asked as he snagged a clean hide from a stand outside Maka's wigwam. Alice dug into her pocket and drew out a small cotton handkerchief that Marianne had sewn for her, "Yes. I would like to wash my face."

The couple made the short trek to the stream. Uncas stripped off his shirt immediately and dived in smoothly. Alice laughed when his head popped up, his face slathered completely with his drenched hair. She kicked off her moccasins and waddled in to soak her handkerchief with the cold stream water. She wrung the cloth and rubbed it over her face and sighed in bliss. One never took washing for granted here. Uncas swam while Alice investigated the bushes and trees around her, searching for potential edible fruit. She had picked up quite a bit of knowledge during their journey and she was always enthused to add items to her meals.

Uncas sloshed out of the stream and grinned when he saw Alice perusing a bush with as much seriousness as Reverend Wheelock when he recited prayers. The Munro sisters were passionate about fruit - which Uncas suspected was mostly due to the fact that the Indian diet had less variety than what they were used to, thus, they desperately sought something new to garnish their meals when possible. "Got something for ya." He called out as he dried himself with the hide. Alice twirled around curiously, "What is it?"

He stalked towards her, reaching down to unsheath a knife from his ankle simultaneously. "Your new knife." He announced, holding it out to her. Alice's eyes widened and she excitedly took it from him. It was a few inches shorter and narrower than her stolen meat knife, and much lighter. "Where did you get it from?" "Made it last night after supper. Cheveyo helped." Alice continued to admire her new knife in wonderment as Uncas said, "We start lessons tomorrow." Alice bobbed her head and tossed him a hopeful look," Do I get my own tomahawk later too?" Uncas tapped her forehead playfully, "Learn to use the knife good first."

As Uncas watched Alice make harmless, adorable jabs in the air with her knife, it dawned on him that he would do anything, everything to make her happy.

_ If I do, would you stay?_


	12. Chapter 12

"Cora and I are thinking of getting married earlier." Nathaniel shared, as he and Uncas cleaned their rifles outside their wigwam. Uncas glanced up at his brother, squinting against the early morning sun, "That's good." "I'm glad she didn't insist on having a white wedding but we are going to register our marriage in Albany. Daniel and Marianne will help us with arrangements." Nathaniel said, studying his rifle intently. "We probably can get married in about two weeks." Uncas' lips quirked into a rueful smile, "Guess we all have to make a trip to Albany again."

_"__I want you. I only want you."_ Alice's cheeks flushed as she reminisced about Uncas' romantic declaration in the empty wigwam and their kiss. Should she have responded in kind? Alice had wanted to but was strangely hesitant. Uncas seemed so convicted and sure of his feelings for her… but did she feel as steadfast towards him? If she did, that would indicate she would be staying in America and live a frontier life with him. _Did she really want that?_

"Hold the knife this way." Uncas instructed, gesturing Alice should imitate the way he was holding his knife. It was after lunch and they were having their first lesson in an open space near Uncas' wigwam. Alice did so obediently, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and pale yellow skirt with her hair weaved into a single braid – Uncas thought she looked endearing and lovely.

"If you are going to stab someone, better to use two hands for more strength and force." Uncas advised staunchly, adjusting Alice's fingers to ensure a firm grip. Alice shivered at the thought, "I hope I won't need to." Uncas regarded her sternly, "You have to if someone attacks you. Aim for the heart or the centre of the chest. Hard to miss." They practised a little while longer before they took a break.

They sat down on the ground and Uncas handed Alice his pouch of water. She eagerly drank from it and paused momentarily, "Did you teach Huyana how to use a knife too?" "These kind of lessons are usually taught by a girl's father or brother." He smoothly deflected, taking the pouch from her and alleviating his own thirst. Alice wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily, "Huyana only lives with her mother, no?" Uncas shrugged, "Her father died about three years ago. We learn these things as a child." He dusted his hands and yanked her to her feet, "Let's continue."

A few days passed and Uncas religiously coached Alice on her knife skills every afternoon. If he had other things to do during that time, he would have the lesson in the morning. Alice realised sourly that though Uncas didn't encourage Huyana's advances towards him and politely moved away when she touched him, he didn't completely ignore her either. Alice had spotted them having friendly conversations a few times, though it was Huyana doing the talking most of the time. Alice knew she was being terribly silly and immature, but she disliked seeing Uncas with Huyana.

Nathaniel was going around the camp searching for Chingachcook when he stumbled upon Alice, who was partially hidden a wigwam, looking glum. She was staring at something in the distance and he followed her line of sight – Uncas, Huyana and Cheveyo were chatting in the communal area. Huyana and Cheveyo were laughing animatedly, while Uncas just listened to them in amusement. Huyana was sitting very close to Uncas, her sable hair brushing his arm. Nathaniel knew that Uncas thought and felt nothing of the proximity because he genuinely had no feelings for the girl outside of friendship. But Alice was obviously bothered by their closeness.

"She took an arrow for him ten years ago." Alice jumped as Nathaniel soundlessly materialised at her side. "I beg your pardon?" Alice replied, confused. Nathaniel nodded in the direction of the trio, "We were out in the forest playing around one afternoon. We had been warned by our elders that it was dangerous to do so because there was unrest among the different tribes then. But we didn't care and still headed out. Got surrounded by some Mohawks. Uncas was busy fighting one and he didn't see another with his bow aimed at him. But Huyana did and jumped in front of him. The arrow hit her shoulder. She still has the scar."

"I see." Alice said in a small voice. Nathaniel smiled at her kindly, "That's why he doesn't ignore her despite her ways. She saved his life once. But that doesn't mean he has special affection for her." Alice bit her lip, "I understand." She genuinely did and it made her feel worse. "Are you staying?" Nathaniel asked abruptly. Alice stuttered nervously, "I don't…don't know yet." Nathaniel nodded wearily, "Hard decision to make. But don't make my brother wait too long. Ain't fair to him." With that, he patted her shoulder in a brotherly manner before taking off.

Uncas' senses pricked and he scanned his surroundings keenly. He saw a flash of gold behind a wigwam. Alice. Without saying a word to Cheveyo and Huyana, he got to his feet and went after her. He had warned Alice not to wander far from the camp and she usually obeyed him when it came to issues of safety and danger. But he could tell she was getting a little restless being stuck at the camp all day and occasionally ventured a little farther than she ought to. She never once complained and simply did her part helping out with all the duties expected of women living in such a camp. As much as Uncas was aware she was naturally quiet by nature, he sometimes felt she was a little too quiet.

Alice found a nice, shady spot under a tree and plonked herself down. In her hand was Chingachcook's book on sonnets. He had passed it to her earlier in the day, guessing that she was beginning to feel a little bored with life in the camp. Alice much preferred life at the cabin where it was tranquil and isolated. She enjoyed taking short walks around the cabin, discovering a new trail or edible fruit each day. Here, Uncas didn't like her stepping out of the camp if possible. Not that she blamed him - but she just wished there was more she could explore and do in solitude. She flipped the pages of the book and smiled when she saw that the elder had discreetly marked a few pages - his favourites, maybe.

She paused to look at one such page: it was William Shakespeare's Sonnet 18

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
_  
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
_  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
_  
_By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed;  
_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
_  
_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
_  
_When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st.  
_  
_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

Alice suddenly wished she could listen to Chingachcook recite the sonnet just once - like how her father used to read her stories at bedtime when she was little. "You like sonnets, too?" Uncas drawled lazily as he crouched beside her. "No. But your father probably thinks I should develop an interest in them." Alice admitted, fingering the smooth leather-bound cover. She didn't' add that she suspected his father just wanted her to develop an interest in something or anything that wasn't related to camp chores.

Uncas glanced over her shoulder, "Ah. The summer sonnet." Alice's raised an eyebrow - these Mohican men certainly knew their poems. Will wonders never cease. Uncas flicked a blade of grass off his wrist, "It was my mother's favourite. She made it into a song and sang it to Nathaniel and I every night to make us sleep." Alice turned towards him in surprise - this was the first time he had mentioned his mother to her.

Alice wondered how Uncas' mother looked like: Lenmana sounded like a kind and beautiful woman from what she learnt from Nathaniel, who talked about her quite a fair bit. Uncas moved so swiftly that she barely had time to blink. One second he was crouching beside her, the next his head was on her lap, his long legs stretched out. Alice tried to roll his head off her lap but he was immoveable, "What are you doing? Anyone can walk by and see us!"

Uncas grounded his head more deeply into her lap, one hand reaching up to twirl a lock of her hair almost dreamily. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." he murmured in his deep voice, his eyes effusing dry humour and boundless warmth. Alice had been serenaded before but never with a savage on her lap who was rather eloquent when the occasion called for it. Alice huffed crossly but her eyes crinkled with defeated amusement, her fingers daintily playing with one of his braids. "You are insufferable." His mouth widened into a wicked grin and he dropped butterfly kisses on her fingers, "Don't know what that means, Miss Munro."

Huyana spied at the blissful couple under the tree, seething with sickened jealousy. She had never seen Uncas so relaxed and playful in the twenty years she had known him. He rarely smiled or laughed but here he was, doing both with the white girl who was as silent as he was. Huyana vividly recalled her first and only kiss with Uncas when she was sixteen summers. She had been so taken by the brave of eighteen summers and swore that he was taken with her too. They had spent some time together alone that summer but Uncas' interest in her seemed to fade with each day. They had kissed one night under the moonlight - Uncas had been willing but detached. But after, he had resisted all her advances... until today. _Did he remember she once saved his life?_ Huyana had a nagging feeling that he did remember but didn't deem it reason enough to settle down with her for good.

Uncas scrutinised Alice from his vantage point: she looked a little dejected despite the breezy mood. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she distractedly outlined the tattoo below his collarbone with one finger, "I heard Huyana took an arrow for you." Uncas decided enough was enough. He brushed her hand aside and sat up with panther-like grace. "Why are you so bothered by Huyana?" He demanded, his hands gripping her arms with gentle firmness. Alice was at a loss and retorted defensively, "Because you are bothered by her." Uncas eyed her narrowly, "I said I only want you." Alice exploded with pent-up fustration, "She doesn't know that!"

"She knows." Uncas corrected as he hauled her closer to him until their faces were just mere inches apart. "What she doesn't know is whether you want me as badly as I want you. Whether you own me." Alice gaped at his choice of words. "Huyana won't stop unless she's certain I belong to another woman." Alice was mesmerised by the banked embers of fire in his eyes.

He inched in even closer and asked silkily, "Do I belong to you, Alice Munro?"


	13. Chapter 13

Alice tried to breathe and realised she couldn't with Uncas staring at her with such blistering ferocity - it was as if he was tunneling through her soul and laying it bare for his burning gaze only. "I..." she managed to gasp frantically. _You belong to me._ She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs so that Huyana wouldn't dare lay one finger on a single jet-black strand of his ever again. She sought Uncas' eyes desperately for some empathy or sympathy... but found none of those.

He was resolutely severe but what terrified Alice more than anything else was the disappointed weariness she saw lurking in those fathomless depths. _He was sick of waiting for her to make up her mind._ He wanted some commitment on her part towards their relationship, their future. "I..." Alice attempted again, stretching one trembling hand towards him to touch his shoulder, his arm, anywhere. She just wanted to feel his solid, comforting warmth under her fingers. "_Don't let my brother wait too long."_ Nathaniel knew his brother too well.

The words lodged in her throat and refused to slip past her lips. Uncas shifted his weight slightly to avoid her touch. This was the first time he had ever held himself unattainable to her in any way. Alice felt his rejection like a dagger straight to her heart - the pain was so unbearable that it mainfested physically, causing her to clutch her chest reflexively. Uncas uttered in a subdued, tired voice, "Go back to your wigwam." With that, he wheeled away from her and disappeared into the forest behind.

Uncas ploughed blindly through the trees, wondering whether he had been too harsh on Alice. He had seen how his rejection of her touch had flummoxed her to the point that she appeared as if he had just stomp all over her heart. His rebuff wasn't on purpose - at the moment he genuinely couldn't bear for her to touch him if he meant nothing to her but a convenient pillar of support. Gratitude and kindness just wasn't enough for him now. He wanted more. _No, he needed more._ Anything less would cheapen what they have shared so far.

Alice listlessly scrubbed her dress in the wooden bucket, only pausing to dash sweat from her face. Uncas hadn't talked to her in three days. A few weeks ago, she once tried to imagine how she would feel if Uncas turned his attention away from her one day. She had concluded then she would be horribly upset. Horribly upset didn't come close to what she was feeling now.

She felt as if a vital part of her being had been ruthlessly carved out and thrown away. She felt incomplete. She felt lost. She felt like crying every other minute. She felt like killing Uncas for forcing her to face up to her feelings in such a brutal manner. She wanted to throw her moccasins at him for making her feel so wretched. She wanted to... Alice's eyes unwittingly welled up with angry tears. _She wanted to run into his arms and beg him not to let her go. _

At that awfully humbling thought, she flung her half-washed dress back into the bucket and stood up rebelliously. She refused to be cowered into doing such just because she was living in this untamed land right now. Well-bred ladies did not display strong feelings of affection. _Well-bred ladies do not succumb to passion - dignity and duty come first._ Alice chanted to herself.

The image of she and Uncas kissing with abandon in the empty wigwam flashed in front of her, interrupting her in mid-chant. He washing her in the cabin. Them cuddled together in front of the hearth. Their supper at the inn at her insistence. He sheltering her under the waterfall. _"I want you."_ He never denied her anything before. But now he was denying her himself.

Uncas scowled at the fire crackling in front of him. He had been in a terrible mood for the past three days. Nanthaniel and Chingachcook did not have to ask him why - the tension between he and Alice was palpable. Even Cora didn't bring up Alice once whenever they conversed over the past few days. He ensured he had his meals at different times from her, and went hunting during the day. When darkness fell, he would sit around the fire with his cousins and friends until wee hours of the morning. Huyana was delighted that Uncas and Alice weren't on speaking terms and wasn't afraid to show it. Uncas had to literally shake the Indian girl off him numerous times - making Alice jealous was never part of his game. He wanted Alice to sincerely mull over what they had between them, not what he could have if there was nothing between them. He wanted her. They both knew that. _But did she want him? _

Alice sat miserably in her wigwam. It was raining outside. Cora had disappeared with Nathaniel for an evening stroll despite the wet weather and cited that she would got to Maka's wigwam after to do some sewing. Despite her earlier internal outburst, she knew she was just making excuses. Her dignity had not suffered just because she had given in to passion with Uncas. She was not duty bound to care for him because he was her benefactor.

She spent time with him because she wanted to be with him. She was jealous of Huyana because she didn't want another woman beside Uncas except her. She didn't want Uncas looking at another woman except her. But Uncas was right. Huyana wasn't giving up because Alice was not claiming Uncas as her man. Therefore, he was free to accept other women. _"Do I belong to you, Alice Munro?"_ In retrospect, it dawned on Alice that he had put his masculine pride on the line to ask that. He was such a proud warrior. Yet he had humbly asked her that. Alice scrambled to her feet and swiped the flap aside. _Yes, you belong to me. _

Uncas groaned in frustration when Huyana sashayed into his wigwam without invitation. "Leave. I want to be alone." he commanded coolly. Huyana being Huyana, blatantly ignored him. Throwing off her wet cloak, she sidled up close to his side, draping her arms around his waist. " Stop it." he bit out and shoved her arms aside. "The white girl doesn't want you." she purred in reply, flicking the gold earring dangling from his left ear.

"Even if she doesn't want me, it is impossible between us." Uncas growled, edging away from her. Huyana glared at him, "No it is not. You are just being stubborn." When he made a move to stand, she took him by surprise by barrelling into his chest and knocking him down to the ground. She knelt over him and Uncas immediately raised himself up on one elbow, his other hand grabbing her shoulder to prevent her from coming closer. "Huyana, stop." he reiterated calmly.

Huyana cupped Uncas' face imploringly, "Why do you desire a woman who doesn't want you?" Before Uncas could reply, he heard a soft gasp and he whipped his head around to the entrance of the wigwam. Alice stood there in the torrential downpour, staring at them in pained disbelief._ She had come to him. And that could only mean one thing._ But Uncas knew what it must look to her with he and Huyana in their current position. "Alice." Alice spun around without a word, heading for the forest.

Uncas swore and pushed Huyana back. "Don't you ever dare touch me again." he warned in such a menacing tone that Huyana's face whitened in fear. He dashed out of the wigwam anxiously. It was dark. They were in the middle of a thunderstorm. Alice was in the forest. She couldn't have gone far but Uncas was still worried she may have tripped and fallen somewhere.

Alice kept running without paying heed to direction - the sight of Huyana leaning intimately over Uncas was devastating._ So this was what it felt like to have Uncas belong to another woman._ Alice felt sick though it registered at the back of her mind that Uncas was probably innocent. But the sight of them in that pose had hurt so much that she had to escape the scene. She slipped and tumbled into the mud. She picked herself up and kept going.

Uncas caught up with Alice within minutes. He snatched her by her waist and turned her around. "Alice." She slapped his hands away and stood in front of him shivering. Tears streamed from her eyes, mixing with the raindrops that pelted her face. They were both soaked through, rivulets of water running down their clothes and bodies. "You were with Huyana again." she whimpered. Uncas regarded her, his expression carefully blank, "I told you. Huyana won't stop unless -"

"I want you! I want you! I want you!" Alice screamed at him furiously. Uncas stared back at her, stunned at her outburst. She turned and started to run off again but Uncas' arm shot out instantly and dragged her back to him. She fought him, kicking his shins viciously but he didn't seem to feel anything. "Alice..." he began again. Pure, unbridled joy was pouring through Uncas' veins. She wanted him. As much as he wanted her. Using all her strength, she shoved herself away from him and glared at him through the heavy sheets of rain. But tears continued to trail down her cheeks.

" You belong to me." she gritted out through chattering teeth. When he didn't respond, Alice lost it. She shouted at the top of her voice, " I said you belong to me! Did you not hear? I hate it when Huyana talks to you! I hate it when you smile at her! I hate seeing the two of you together! I hate feeling this way! I feel stupid and foolish and -" Uncas swept her up into his arms and seized her lips with his, plundering into the moist depths of her mouth. His arms closed around her possessively and pressed her tighter to his chest until she was completely flush against him.

Alice shuddered at the contact of her icy skin against his sizzling hot body. She slid her arms around his waist and kissed him back with all the longing she felt, angling her jaw to give him better access. The rain pounded down on them but they didn't notice. They were thoroughly drenched but they continued to cling to each other, their lips melded fiercely, fused in raw, hungry passion.

_"What would your dream kiss be like, Alice?"_ Her friend, Elizabeth Carson, had asked her the summer they were sixteen._ "In the middle of a beautiful field with flowers. The gentleman in question would hold me gently by my shoulders and lean in to kiss me sweetly on my lips."_ Alice had replied with a shy giggle.

Uncas slant his face over hers, kissing her deeper. She was being ravished in the middle of the wilderness, in the midst of a thunderstorm, by a savage. There was nothing sweet or gentlemanly about the moment - it was soul-searing and overflowing with need that ran wild and passionate. This was no dream. And neither was Uncas. For now, their cards were on the table. He was hers. As long she wanted to be his.

_**Author's Note:**_  
_**I decided to go all dramatic for that last scene in the forest even though I've been pretty subtle with the couple so far - just imagine Eric Schweig and Jodhi May in a sizzling embrace in the pouring rain. Very plausible...in my opinion. This is not the last chapter - but just the beginning of Alice's acceptance of her feelings for Uncas. Hope everyone enjoys the read:) Thanks for all the reviews.**_


	14. Chapter 14

They stood there wrapped in each other's arms in the frigid rain and blustery wind, both unwilling to let the other go. Uncas nuzzled Alice's hair, " You're going to catch a cold." She shook her head and clung to him, "I want to stay here." Uncas smiled at her wilful tone and teased, "Shall we stay here all night then?" "Yes." she replied decisively, tucking her face into his bare skin of his chest exposed by the vee of his shirt. He was better than any hearth. Uncas could she tell was serious and he could guess why. "Huyana isn't waiting in my wigwam." he assured as he stroked her back, drawing her deeper into his embrace to shelter her from the biting rain.

Alice tilted her head up to peer into his face doubtfully, silvers of raindrops dancing upon her lashes. He leaned forward and blew gently on them, "My father will be inside." Alice wriggled back into his arms. She didn't care. She wanted him to herself, even if it meant catching pneumonia. Uncas knew she wasn't going to budge unless he came up with a better option. "Let's go to the empty wigwam for awhile." he suggested, dropping a kiss on her wet nose. She considered the option for a few seconds before relenting grumpily, "All right."

They dashed into the empty wigwam where they shared their first kiss, dripping water all over its floor. Uncas tossed a quilted blanket to Alice, "We need to dry your dress." With that, he turned away and busied himself with starting a fire, letting her strip off her sodden dress in privacy. Alice peeled her dress off. Her shift was plastered to her body like a second skin. It was uncomfortable but Alice had no choice. She wrapped herself in the blanket, kicked off her moccasins and padded towards the fire, spreading her dress near it. Uncas had taken off his shirt, a worn hide draped over his shoulders. He stretched out along the furs and beckoned Alice to join him. She did willingly. When she lay down beside him, he rose on one elbow and gazed down at her, his eyes warm and inviting, his breath tickling her skin.

Alice couldn't help comparing his current attitude to how he was a few days ago when he had rejected her touch - rejected her. She was shaken how much his rebuff had wounded her. Uncas noted her mournful expression, "What's wrong?" She ran a tentative hand down his smooth chest and muttered dejectedly, "It hurts." He was puzzled, "Did you injure yourself just now?" He quickly scanned her from head to toe - she looked fine.

Alice burrowed her head into his left shoulder that was balanced on the ground, her voice muffled, "When you move away from me." He knew what she was referring to and sighed, rubbing her shoulder under the blanket in apology, which was bared except for the strap of her shift. "Was hurting, too." He admitted gruffly, ruffling her hair at the crown. Alice's insides twisted at his straightforward honesty - they both had hurt each other and despite her earlier displeasure with him, she hated the idea of that she had hurt him, too.

Impulsively, she leaned up to press a soft kiss just below his collarbone, "I'm sorry." Uncas' jaw flexed at her innocently sensual gesture. To distract himself from thinking beyond that gesture, he changed the subject, "Say it again." "Hmmm?" Alice blinked at languidly. "What you said in the forest." Alice blushed in acute embarrassment but figured he thought she may just have blurted that out in anger. She had been angry but she had meant every word she shouted at him.

"I want you." she stated wistfully. She looked up at him tremulously and parroted his words, "I only want you." Uncas' heart squeezed painfully at the sweetness of it all. _Her sweetness._ He lay on his back and folded his arms around her, guiding her head to rest on his torso. He could sense she was getting sleepy as her breathing began to get more shallow. She tightened her grip on his waist and mumbled agitatedly, "You belong to me." He kissed her forehead and agreed, "I know." Satisfied, she let out a little sigh of bliss and her eyes fluttered close tiredly. Uncas stared at the sleeping girl in his arms in contented surrender. _I've been yours since you looked at me with those huge grey eyes on George Road._

Alice yawned and cracked one eye open blearily. She was back in her wigwam - and dressed in the clothes she had worn the day before. Uncas must had dressed her and carried her back to her wigwam before dawn. She should feel affronted that he had seen her in her shift but she wasn't. She trusted that he probably had found a way to dress her without exposing her overmuch. Anyway, she wouldn't see Uncas until nightfall - he was going exploring with Nathaniel all day. Alice happily hummed as she tidied up the wigwam. She and Cora were going to pick berries in the forest later - Chingachcook had offered to accompany them. Alice was ever grateful that the older Mohican seem to understand the Munro sisters needed to get out of the camp occasionally. Alice wished to give him a token of appreciation for his kindness but she didn't what would make a suitable gift.

It was slightly after dusk. Uncas and Nathaniel were about an hour away from the Delaware camp. Nathaniel was thinking of building a small cabin near Albany, while building another one near their family cabin. Which was why they had gone exploring for suitable land. He figured Cora would like to be close to civilisation every few months or so. "Alice stayin'?" Uncas gave an indifferent shrug at his brother's query. "She will if you ask her. Tell her you can't live without her." Nathaniel grinned devilishly but there was an earnestness in his tone. He genuinely thought all Alice needed was a little persuasion - but Uncas wasn't exactly the persuasive sort.

Uncas plucked a leaf from a tree and crushed it in his fist, "If she stays..." He left his sentence hanging and resumed walking. "Settle down with her. Build a cabin. Have children." Nathaniel suggested brightly, throwing his arm around his younger brother. "Can I? Settle down with her?" Uncas responded in a rather philosophical manner. "Capture her heart before it wavers." Nathaniel advised frankly. Uncas looked up at the dark, cloudless sky. "Anyone with eyes can see how much you two care for each other, Brother," stated Nathaniel plainly. That wrung a reluctant smile from Uncas. Before he could delve more into his future with Alice, he needed to settle something - someone - first.

The men reached the campsite and headed straight to the simmering pot of stew in the communal area. It was way past supper time but the women always left something cooking all day in the event people got hungry. "Going to the ladies' wigwam. You coming?" Nathaniel asked. Uncas shook his head, "Go without me. Got something to do. Tell Alice I'll see her later." Nathaniel was intrigued but didn't press him for more details. Instead, he punched Uncas' shoulder and stalked off. Uncas made a beeline for a specific wigwam.

"Huyana?" Huyana leapt from her sitting position and hurriedly pushed aside the flap of her wigwam. It was Uncas. He stepped in without saying a word and turned to face her, his expression forbidding. Huyana appraised him warily - she remembered his last warning to her in his wigwam the day before. He unsheathed his knife from his belt and extended it to her, " You took an arrow for me in your shoulder. Let's even the score." Huyana gasped, "What?" Uncas reached for her hand and placed his knife in her palm, " Stab my shoulder. And we'll owe each other nothing no more."

Huyana snarled, "You're doing this for the white girl, aren't you?" Uncas didn't answer - he stood in front of her, waiting. Huyana closed her fingers around the knife. She didn't hesitate - she wanted to inflict some form of pain on the nerveless warrior in front of her - the man she desired for most of her life. She swung her arm forward and sank the knife into his left shoulder. He barely flinched as he pulled the knife out with disinterest. Blood started to pool around the wound. It wasn't a deep injury and she had chosen his left shoulder - Uncas knew Huyana had held back despite her fury. "We're even now." he announced flatly and left the wigwam. Huyana collapsed on the floor, shaking with sobs.

Uncas decided to dress his wound before seeking Alice out at her wigwam - he didn't want to worry her needlessly. He jogged to his wigwam, wincing at the burning pain of his new wound. He had been stabbed worse before - he just needed to stop the bleeding and get his father or aunt to stitch him up. Huyana hadn't really used much strength - her hand had been trembling, too. He stopped short when he saw Alice in front of his wigwam. She had heard him approaching and looked in his direction. And she spotted his bleeding shoulder immediately. She rushed towards him, "What happened? How did you get hurt? Nathaniel didn't mention you were hurt!"He slipped his right arm around her shoulder and led her into the wigwam, "He doesn't know." Surprisingly, his father was not present. "Your father is at our wigwam discussing things with Nathaniel." Alice supplied as she urged him into a sitting position.

Alice examined his gash - it wasn't serious but it needed a few stitches. That she could do. She had picked the skill from Maka - the warriors were forever getting scraped and hurt, and required patching up rather frequently. "I'll go get needle and thread from Maka. Wait here." Alice patted his knee and scurried off. Uncas continued to apply pressure on the wound to stem the bleeding. When Alice returned, the bleeding had subsided quite a bit.

She cleaned the wound with water and some herbal liquid that Maka had passed to her. She bit her lip, "I'm going to stitch you up now." Uncas nodded and held his body motionless. Alice swore she felt every prick of the needle into his unblemished skin as if the needle was pricking her own skin. When she was done, she applied some medicinal paste and bandaged his shoulder neatly. Alice was sure Nathaniel would have noticed if his brother was hurt - that meant Uncas had gotten injured on the camp grounds, which sounded ridiculous on all fronts. Something was up. She crossed her arms and stared at him with suspicion.

Uncas suspected Alice was going to bug him until he told the truth, so he confessed, "Huyana did it. She stabbed me with my knife." Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, "Huyana did this? With your knife?" "It was the only way." he replied shortly. Alice continued to look askance. " She took an arrow for me. I let her stab me. We have no debt between us now." he explained, sounding as if it was the most logical solution to the problem. Alice was flabbergasted for a second at the Indian way of settling scores, then his reason for doing so struck her.

"You did it for me, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Uncas gathered her into his arms and gingerly shifted her weight to his right side. He buried his face into her hair - he loved how she sweet she smelled all the time. "No." he refuted. There was a long pause before he resumed. "I did it for us." He stated simply. _Us. _Alice felt a shiver of delight ripple up and down her spine. He never consciously referred them as a pair before, as one collective unit. This was the first time he was saying it out loud. _Us. _Just two alphabets - but it wielded such a powerful meaning. It joined two persons as one.

" We have enough separating us. Had to settle it once and for all with Huyana." There he went again. _Us_. He was committed to them as a pair and Alice was more than agreeable to do so too. But the unspoken question that lurked at the back of their minds was the same:_ But for how long?_ Alice fiddled with his shirt quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment by voicing out her uncertainty. Her clenched fingers though betrayed her unsettled state of mind.

Uncas nudged her head up and held her gaze steadily. Nathaniel was right. He needed to capture her heart to prevent it from wavering, from wandering. "Stay, please." Her eyes widened at his husky plea. He stroked her cheek tenderly and admitted achingly, "I've gone beyond wanting you. I need you, Alice."


	15. Chapter 15

Alice was consumed by the blazing emotion and surrender in Uncas' eyes - she knew it had been difficult for him to word his feelings as he had just done. He was usually so quiet, so contained, so controlled. But she knew he meant every word he had uttered. She covered his hand on her cheek, "I want to. I really do. But..." She looked away for a few seconds and returned her gaze to his with unflinching honesty, "I'm not sure whether I can survive here for a long time. Live here forever."

Uncas swallowed his disappointment but he appreciated her candour. He could imagine how different and more luxurious her life was back in England - how much more comfortable her life would be if she married an Englishman...the thought of her belonging to another man...in another man's arms... gazing at him with her shy sweetness... his stomach churned with acidic revulsion. He couldn't bear the thought of Alice with another man. Another man running his fingers through her honeyed tresses.

Alice knew he understood where she was coming from though he was pained by her answer. She pressed her face against his chest and divulged haltingly, "For what it is worth - I can't bear being away from you. The thought of not seeing you ever again... I don't think I can endure that." Uncas brushed a kiss across her forehead, "It's worth everything to me now." His lips pulled into a bittersweet half-grin, half-grimace, "I belong to you, remember?" She managed a teary smile in response and he hugged her fiercely, "Let's not think about that for now."

Something struck him and he enunciated carefully, "Is there someone waiting for you back in England?" Alice's eyes automatically dropped to the gold bracelet that Nicholas had given her and his suggestion of courtship before she left England. She hesitated, unsure whether Nicholas was even worth mentioning since she never really went past friendship with him. She finally replied, "No, there is no one." Uncas didn't miss her hesitation but he rationalised it would be even more unbelievable if no man had taken a fancy to Alice. All they had now was the present - he didn't want to waste precious moments thinking about things that didn't matter.

Chingachcook raised his head when a pair of moccasins came into view. He had been whittling wood - though he had no idea what he exactly he wanted to form out of it yet. Alice hovered above him, an uncertain smile playing at her lips. He confessed he had developed quite a liking for the English girl who rivalled Uncas in lack of speech. There was something about her muted gentleness and slightly awkward ways that was strangely alluring - he was starting to comprehend why his younger son was so attached to the blond miss. "More berries to pick?" he inquired with with a straight face though he was inwardly tickled at how much the Munro sisters love berries. In fact, Chingachcook felt they were obsessed with the tiny, mottled variety of fruit.

Alice blushed, " Ah...no. I have something for you." She held out a small powder horn bag towards him. When Chingachcook didn't react, Alice explained in a rush, "I want to thank you for all you have done for my sister and I. I know we have troubled you greatly. Maka taught us how to sew these bags so I decided to make one for you." Chingachcook took the bag and uttered solemnly, "Thank you." Then he added impassively, " If my sons are at peace, I am at peace. Therefore, you do not trouble me." Alice nodded in grateful acknowledgment and turned to leave.

"Have you decided to stay with my son?" Alice tripped over her skirt at his question. She spun around cautiously and figured the truth worked best when it came to Uncas and his sire. "I want to. I truly do. But I don't know whether I can endure living like this for the rest of my life." Chingachcook grunted in response. Like his son, he respected that she chose to speak from her heart. "He needs you." he stated matter-of-factly. Alice was stunned speechless that the elder Mohican had voiced his observation out loud. And she was further shocked when he continued, "And I think you need him, too." With that, he returned his attention to whittling wood.

"Where are we going?" Alice inquired as Uncas led her through the dark, misty forest. It was close to midnight. At supper earlier, Uncas had informed her he was taking her for a walk. He didn't answer but just carried on moving fluidly through the trees while keeping a secure grip on Alice's hand. They scaled a grassy incline before coming up to a flat rocky edge that overlooked a lake. Uncas pulled Alice down to sit next to him, encircled her waist with his arm and murmured into her ear, "Look up." She did and her mouth fell open at the glorious sight of dozens of stars dotting the sky. It was a cloudless night and the moon was full. It was magical.

"It's beautiful." she sighed in awe, cushioning her head on his shoulder. Uncas tucked several wisps of her hair back into her chignon and kissed her cheek before fixing his eyes on the sky. "Wish I could give you everything under this sky." he remarked placidly, but the trace of regret in his voice was apparent. Alice rubbed her cheek into his neck contentedly, " Don't be silly. No one can give someone everything in this world." "I could give you all of me." he offered tonelessly and Alice had the awful feeling he thought that that too wasn't enough for her. _How wrong he was._ She straightened and reached out to cup his face with both hands, her voice broken, "Don't, please. It is I who do not deserve you."

Uncas twisted his face upwards - out of her grasp - back to the sky. Without warning, Alice clambered into his lap and he froze. They were physically too close for comfort - and for his sanity and self-control. "Alice..."he growled in warning, as he tried to disengage her from his lap. She snuggled deeper into his chest in defiance and whispered shakily, "I could give you all of me, too." Uncas knew what she meant, what she was giving permission for. Despite her innocence, she knew what she was getting into. But this wasn't what he wanted - he wasn't looking for one night of pleasure - or a few nights of sensual delight. He wanted her heart and her companionship till his last day on earth. And though he felt sickened at the consideration, he knew he would destroy any chance of her having a decent, respectable future with an Englishman if he succumbed to his physical desire to possess her now - and if she chose not to stay by his side later.

Alice stammered forlornly, "You said... you...you needed me." Back in London, she had overheard the older girls gossiping about a man's primal need. And how most sought it elsewhere with someone else if their wives didn't fulfil or satisfy them. Alice was aware there were no formal ties between she and Uncas - but the image of Huyana offering herself to him in the wigwam was burned in her memory. Uncas leaned back to get a better look at her face, " I do need you. But not just in this way. I need you in my life. I want to wake up beside you every morning - not just one morning. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night - not just tonight." He rubbed her bottom lip gently, "You will not lose me just because you don't give yourself to me now." In times like these, he was reminded of how naïve she was.

Alice hugged him so tight that he had trouble drawing his breath, "Don't let go of me. I know I'm being selfish. But don't let go of me, please." Uncas kissed her long and hard in reply, pouring his heart and soul into her. When he finally pulled away, Alice was seeing more stars than the stars in the sky. "I won't let go of you - not until you let go of me first." he promised. If it ever came to that, Uncas knew he would be shattered beyond salvation.

They were all heading to Albany for Cora and Nathaniel to register their marriage and planned to stay there for at least two weeks. Alice was so used to travelling by now that it didn't take long for her to prepare her travel pack. It was fall and the weather was starting to get cooler, so she made sure she brought slightly thicker clothes. She heard the flap being pushed aside and looked up - Uncas strode in, holding a pair of new moccasins in one hand. "Warmer." was all he said as he passed them to her. Alice smiled happily and slipped them on immediately - they were very comfortable since they were more lined more usual.

Uncas examined her pack, "Buy a thicker cloak in Albany." Alice shrugged, "I don't need one in camp. I'll just throw on more furs if I get cold." Uncas spread his legs out and drew Alice between them so that her back was nestled on his front as she remained in a cross-legged position. "How do you feel?" he asked, twining his arms loosely around her waist. Alice knew he was referring to the upcoming marriage between their siblings. "I'm happy for them." she responded sincerely. Alice felt Uncas fidget behind her before he said in a neutral tone, "She's never going back to England." Alice sighed in resignation," I know." If Alice decided to return to England, she would be all alone.

"Miss England?" Alice heard the curiosity in his voice. Funny that he never asked the question before but then again, things have been happening one after another that had been no time to discuss something as seemingly trivial as this. "I don't know. I do miss my home there and a few friends. But England seems so far away now and..." Alice related, then hesitated. "And?" Uncas prodded as he coiled a lock of her hair around his finger. "You make me miss England less. Everything I thought important before...doesn't seem important now. You make me see things in a different way. View the world in another light," she finished quietly, staring at his strong, tanned arms around her waist. _You make me realise I could have such a deep connection with another human being._

Uncas absorbed her words - they washed over him like a soothing balm. He recalled what Nathaniel said that day. _Tell her you can't live without her._ At that time, Uncas thought his brother was being his theatrical self but it dawned on him that Nathaniel had sized him up accurately then. He suspected his father concurred with Nathaniel though he didn't say so. But there was something he had to tell her before she made any decisions with regard to their relationship. "We can't register nothing if we decide to stay together. Law doesn't recognise unions between white and Indian." he shared solemnly as he cupped her chin to angle her face towards him.

Alice digested his comment - or warning - thoughtfully. She hadn't considered their future in such a detailed manner yet but Uncas probably guessed she would be affected by this bias if she did seriously contemplating staying here with him. She would be nothing to him in the eyes of the law - they would be nothing to each other in any civilisation outside the sanctuary of the wilderness. Anyone not Indian would think they were a scandalised pair cohabitating outside marriage._ Could she live with that censure for the rest of her life?_ Was a physical paper certification declaring a marital bond between two people so eminent?

Alice tried to lighten the mood and joked, "So you can walk away from me one day and won't be breaking the law. How convenient." A glimmer of a smile danced across his chiselled features, "Will never do that. Will never walk away from you if we are together." Alice's brows shot up at his confident tone and she couldn't help teasing, "What would you do if I walk away?" "If that's what you really want, I'll let you go." he answered without missing a beat. "What if I realise I'm wrong and want to come back?" she pressed on. He snagged her gaze and held it, "My arms will be open. It may be difficult, it may take awhile. But my arms will be open. Waiting for you to come back." Alice's throat tightened as her heart started to beat painfully, "Why?" Uncas didn't answer her verbally - he couldn't. It was too vulnerable a position to be in - he wasn't ready to bare his heart and soul to such extent yet. He dropped his gaze from her searching eyes and stare unseeingly into the distance. _Because I love you._

**_Author's note:_**  
_This is probably the "slowest' chapter I have written with lots of heart-to-heart exchanges between Alice and Uncas. I do think they are at a stage in their relationship where romantic euphoria isn't going to gloss anything over with regard to long-term commitment. It may seem as if Alice is indecisive or annoyingly slow in settling her feelings, but I would like to think that most of us would be reacting the same way if we were in her shoes. In a way, she has much to "lose" if she doesn't return to England. For Uncas, losing Alice is akin to losing his soul. Thus, their individual approach to "getting together" is quite, quite different. Still, hope you guys enjoy the chapter nonetheless :)_


	16. Chapter 16

The journey to Albany was thankfully uneventful but then - it was only a day away from the Delaware camp. To Alice's delight, Chingachcook used his new powder horn bag. "Make me one, too." Uncas requested dryly when he found out it was Alice's gift to his father. " You don't take me berry picking." Alice retorted with a pout. They were on their last break of the trip - they would reach the town in a couple of hours. Alice and Uncas were cooling down by a stream by themselves. " I take you star gazing." Uncas argued before sending a spray of water in her direction with his foot. Alice squealed, scooping water to throw back at him. "You took me only once. Your father has been taking me to the forest almost everyday since I reached the camp." Alice answered as she danced away from Uncas' second attack, splashing water at him at the same time. She scored a direct hit to his chest this time, drenching his shirt. He shot a challenging glare, "Don't let me catch you."

He lunged towards her but she managed to evade his grasp by the skin of her teeth. Giggling, her skirts totally waterlogged, she trudged away in the knee-deep water as fast as she could. Uncas, who could track a deer through rivers and waterfalls in a thunderstorm, easily tackled her in his next move, causing them to tumble in unison into the shallow depths of the stream. Alice came up sputtering, soaked through from head to toe, "You knave!" Uncas was positioned under her, equally wet, a boyish grin lighting up his stoic features. Their eyes locked and their laughter faded as the air between suddenly strummed with delicious tension.

Uncas lifted his head and Alice willingly lowered hers. Their lips met in a butterfly kiss before heady passion took over. Uncas yanked her down on top of him and groaned as Alice cool lips searched his with sweet hunger. When he responded with burning fervour, he elicited a breathy moan from her that drove Uncas crazy. Alice forgot where she was - all she knew and felt was Uncas - his presence, his scent, his touch, his taste. Her fingers were threaded in this hair and she was sprawled partially across his torso. The icy water did nothing to tamper the potent heat between them.

They would have gone on for longer but a throat cleared loudly above them. "Sorry to interrupt but the rest of us need some water, too." Nathaniel announced, his tone ringed with heavy amusement. The couple sprang apart instantly. Alice clambered off Uncas, blushing to her roots while Uncas just lay in the water, grinningsheepishly. "Ah... the bushes there provide good cover if you would like to continue..." Nathaniel suggested helpfully and was rewarded with a jet of water from Uncas that landed smack on his nose.

"Girls!" Marianne ran out of the house to greet the party when they arrived. Hugging the sisters at the same time, she quickly ushered them into the house, fussing over their sweat-matted hair and dusty clothes. "I already have baths drawn. Go wash!" she instructed them as she efficiently took their packs from their tired shoulders. Marianne also embraced the Mohican men warmly as they filed into the house. "Welcome back. I'm so happy we are going to celebrate such a joyous occasion." Nathaniel smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much for arranging everything." Daniel gave him a fatherly pat on his shoulder, "Our pleasure." Marianne caught Uncas' arm as he walked past her, "When is it your turn, my dear?" Uncas eyed her bemusedly, "Can't register nothing here." Marianne cocked one eyebrow, " Is that going to stop you?" The handsome Mohican shot her an unreadable look before heading to his room.

Alice stared at her reflection in the mirror - the same mirror she had looked at before her supper at the inn the last time she was in Albany. Cora and Nathaniel had registered their marriage in the morning and after, the Wheelocks announced they have booked supper at a restaurant to celebrate the occasion. Alice won a blush-hued satin gown with a fitted bodice and full skirt. True to his word, Uncas had bought her a new cloak - a velvet one the colour of midnight. She had coiled her hair into a braided bun and on impulse, wedged a white rose she had plucked from the garden into it. Alice felt strange - Cora was married. Not to an English lieutenant as expected, but a savage-bred white man. But seeing how blissful Cora looked this morning, Alice was glad her sister and Nathaniel had found each other.

The restaurant was a tiny one hidden along one of the lanes branching from the main street. The Wheelocks had reserved the entire restaurant - they wanted Uncas and Chingachcook to enjoy themselves without worry. When they got there, a surprise guest waited for them. "John." Chingachcook greeted enthusiastically. Alice immediately noticed the resemblance between Daniel and the guest - this must be the beloved Reverend Wheelock. Reverend Wheelock clapped his friend's arms warmly, "Chingachcook. I wouldn't miss Nathaniel's special day for the world." Introductions were made and everyone took their seats at a long table set up in the middle of the restaurant.

Alice watched in envy as Cora and Nathaniel gazed at each other lovingly even as they partook their supper, their happiness evident. Alice compared the newly wedded couple to those marriages she witnessed in London. Rarely were they so open in their affection and none were half as contented as her sister and new brother-in-law. She tried to imagine herself married back in England and no matter how hard she tried to conjure an image of herself having tea, going for balls, being a dutiful wife to a mystery man... everything drew a blank. Instead, Uncas filled her mind: the knife lessons, the walks in the forest, the embraces, the kisses... the look in his eyes. She could imagine living with him in cabin in the middle of nowhere, cuddling in front of the hearth, swimming in lakes..._having nothing but him_. She sneaked a sideways glance at him - he was chatting animatedly to Reverend Wheelock.

As if he sensed her regard, he turned in her direction. When he saw that she was staring at him, a faint indulgent smile tugged at his lips and he inconspicuously reached for her hand on her lap under the table. He returned his attention to Reverend Wheelock but his thumb continuously drew circles on her palm, their fingers loosely interlaced. The hand that held hers tightly in her darkest, most dangerous times. The arms that protected her from gunfire, pain, nightmares and thunderstorms. Suddenly, it was all crystal clear to Alice. She was wrong. If she stayed, it was not about having nothing but Uncas. _It was having everything because it was Uncas._

It dawned on her that he wasn't the hard life that scared her - it was deep-seated fear that she wasn't enough for Uncas, that he might abandoned her one day._ I need you_, he had said. Why would such a man need such a frail, useless girl like her? In England, most aristocratic marriages were akin to contracts: wives turned a blind eye as long their husbands supported them financially and treated them cordially in the company of others. But here in the wilderness, those aspects mattered not. There were no grand homes guaranteed, no uppity appearances to upkeep. Alice will be treated as a pariah since it will be seen she solicited the company of an Indian. A union between they would never be recognised by law. Alice had nothing to fall back on should Uncas decide to leave her one day. She would be left with nothing because here, he was her everything.

"All right?" Uncas' deep voice interrupted her musings, using his free hand to squeeze her shoulder. Alice looked at him, as she felt the warmth and strength of his grip. _So right._ Nothing felt wrong anymore. Alice had no clue when the "wrong-ness" had ceased to exist but it was gone. It wasn't her feelings for him that was holding her back - it was her own insecurity. Her heart already knew Uncas was the one for her long ago. She managed a wobbly smile, " I never felt better." She was telling the truth. She could see he was confused by her positive answer since her expression didn't reflect the same emotions, but he chose to give her the benefit of the doubt and didn't question her further. He just nodded and resumed his conversation with Reverend Wheelock.

The light played on his inky hair, outlining his broad shoulders with a hazy glow. Alice stretched her hand to finger the satiny strands - she remembered the first time she had done it at the fort. Uncas didn't react to her touch except to arch his head backward a little to give her better access. She almost smiled at his cat-like manner. Alice had the sensation she was being watched and surveyed the other parties on the table. Her eyes clashed with Chingachcook, who was studying her, his eyes knowing and filled with an emotion she never seen before. Then he smiled and she knew - it was acceptance. Somehow the elder knew she had comes to her senses. _I think you need him, too._ Uncas wasn't the only one waiting for her to make up her mind and understand her feelings.

She always thought when she found the right partner in life, there would be a grand sense of excitement and wonder. She thought it would happen during a romantic rendezvous somewhere - not at her sister's unofficial wedding soiree. All she felt was a tender satisfaction so intense it threatened to choke her. And an incomparable joy that she was complete. Now all she needed to do was to tell Uncas she planned to stay with him - she wanted the moment to be unforgettable though Uncas would be equally gratified with a simple "I want to stay with you." He had done so much for her, endured her indecision and wilfulness with unfailing patience... he deserved something more.

Uncas eyed Alice suspiciously - but not exactly in a bad way. It was two days after their siblings' marriage celebration and Alice seemed to be in better spirits than usual. There was something subtly different about her but he couldn't really put a finger on it. "Going trading the whole day. Will be back by supper." he informed her as she cleared the breakfast dishes from the table. Alice replied with unusual cheer, " Lovely." He caught her arm, "What's wrong?" She seemed genuinely taken back at his question before her face broke into a beaming smile, " Absolutely nothing." She tiptoed to kiss his cheek, "Have a good day." With that, she sailed past him sassily, balancing dishes on both hands. Uncas gave up. He consoled himself that she was really feeling all right so that was nothing for him to be worried about. He grunted in frustration. _Women. _Sometimes, they were the ones who were a breed apart and made no sense. Even the quiet ones.

Alice grinned when she recalled Uncas' fluster earlier - he remained befuddled by her extraordinary good mood. She couldn't blame him - even she herself was confounded how at peace she was now that she had acknowledged fully her feelings. She was idly strolling along one of the side streets, looking for a gift for Uncas. She wanted to give him something special yet suitable when she announced her decision to him. Someone tapped her shoulder and she whirled around - an Indian stood there leering at her. She couldn't tell which tribe he was from. Alice took a cautious step back. He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "English woman with Indian lover?" He had obviously seen her around town with Uncas - they haven't been exactly hiding their relationship. They were treated with repulsion by most of the the white and Indian people.

Alice gulped nervously as her eyes darted around her surroundings. The street was empty though the shops were open. She had wandered past the shops though, into a deserted cul-de-sac. Uncas had warned her to stay away from such places. She berated herself for not being more careful. If she screamed, someone would hear her. But she would hate to cause a commotion unless... she gasped when the Indian suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him, "I'm Indian too." Alice had her knife in her pocket but both her hands were held by his. She was trapped. She opened her mouth to scream but felt something prick her waist - a knife. She was truly trapped but she wasn't going to let this Indian defile her in any way.

She bit down on his arm hard and kicked behind his knee even harder - it was something she learnt from Uncas. He yelped and let her go, and she pushed herself away from him and ran for her life. The shops weren't that far away. She wanted to scream but her throat had clamped up in fear. The Indian stumbled after her, his hand coming down in an arc. Alice felt a sting but kept on running. She reached the first shop and rushed in. She started babbling, "Someone tried to hurt me. Indian..." The shopkeeper ran out to take a look but when he returned, he looked askance, "There is no one outside, miss." Then he inhaled sharply, "Your arm is bleeding." Alice looked down dazedly - her left upper arm was bleeding. The Indian had managed to nick her with his knife as she was escaping. It wasn't a deep slash but it needed mending. She had to fix this before Uncas returned for supper.

Marianne heard someone coming through the door and looked up with a smile. The smile dropped when she saw Alice, pale and with blood running down one arm. "Alice! What happened?" Marianne raced to the girl's side and quickly led her to the kitchen. After sitting Alice down, Marianne grabbed her needed supplies from cabinet - with a war raging on, she was ever prepared. Alice muttered tiredly, " Indian. Cornered me. I managed to get away." Then she suddenly blurted out, "Don't tell Uncas, please." Marianne disinfected the wound - fortunately, it was really a nick and needed just a few stitches. Marianne peered at Alice in concern, " Why not? He should know!" Alice whispered pleadingly, "Please don't." Marianne sighed. She could guess Alice's reasons for not wanting to inform Uncas but she was sure Uncas would find out soon enough. Nothing much escaped the Mohican warrior.

Uncas took another spoonful of stew and frowned. He swore he saw Alice wincing in what looked like pain a few times since supper began. Plus, her complexion was pallid. Was she coming down with something? But she had looked fine this morning. She had greeted him when he returned with somewhat less cheer but didn't act differently otherwise. He watched closely as she extended her left hand to the middle of the table to take a roll, and grimaced. Uncas got up from his seat purposefully. Something was wrong. He went over to her and firmly pulled her up from her chair. Without a word, he led her away from the table towards his room. Marianne bit her lip. It hadn't taken him long.

Alice's heart thudded in dread as Uncas directed her to his room. Marianne had warned her that Uncas would find out eventually - but Alice didn't think he would do so within the hour of his return. He closed the door behind them and asked in a measured tone, "Are you hurt?" Alice shook her head and denied, "No. I'm just tired." Uncas pushed up the sleeve of her left arm in one smooth motion - a bandage was wrapped around her upper arm. Before she could protest, he unravelled it as gently as possible and stared at her wound. A knife wound. It was a flesh wound but it was still a knife wound.

He jerked his head up, "Who." Alice replied jumpily, "It was an accident. I -" "Alice, I can discern between an accident and an intention to wound." he cut her off bluntly. She pursed him lips and didn't offer any more details. But her silence gave her away - he made an educated guess on who was responsible and why the incident had occurred. He wrapped her bandage back carefully and inquired stonily, "How did you get away?" "I bit his arm and kicked him the way you taught me to." Alice related, her tone filled with misery. She wanted to reassure Uncas she was fine but she knew it wouldn't help one bit. She could tell he was furious. Not at her but at whoever had hurt her.

"I'm going to slit his throat." Uncas declared calmly. Alice balked at his statement. This was exactly why she had not wanted to tell him. "Uncas..." Uncas ignored the desperate plea he heard in her voice. He would not have trouble tracking the Indian who had done this - Alice's scent, blood and bite mark was on his person. If he didn't kill the bastard, Uncas was certain he would come after Alice again. He thought of the day at the cliff and Magua.

_Never again._


	17. Chapter 17

Sweat oozed from Uncas' every pore as he stood in the middle of the deserted street - the bastard had ran out of town. Though Uncas had scoured every inch of Albany for the last hour, he couldn't find the Indian that had threatened Alice. Uncas would have been more surprised if he had managed to - the Indian would have known Uncas would hunt him down and kill him for his misdeed. Uncas was utterly aware that he wouldn't find the Iroquois, who had probably run off into the forest the second Alice escaped from him. Judging from Alice's description of her attacker's tattoos, clothes and hair, Uncas concluded he was Iroquois. Uncas had inspected every nook and cranny of Albany more to vent his fury and buy himself time to compose himself before he faced Alice again. In truth, he was struck with terror the moment he saw the knife wound on Alice. She had gotten hurt on his watch.

Uncas could resume tracking the Iroquois and could probably catch up with him, but he didn't want to ruin the happy occasion. Nathaniel was worried when he had left the house earlier and would drop everything - including his new wife - to hunt down the Iroquois with him. For the first time in his life, Uncas decided to let a doomed culprit go. He hoped fervently he would not regret his decision later on. Alice had pleaded for his life - he hoped he wouldn't have to pay for giving in to Alice this one time.

Alice rolled restlessly on her bed - she had been sleeping alone since Cora and Nathaniel now had their own room. Reverend Wheelock had taken over Nathaniel's place, sharing the room with Uncas and Chingachcook. She couldn't sleep and she instinctively knew Uncas was awake, too, in his own bed. He had been so upset when he left the house and even more so when he returned. His subdued stillness worried her more than his palpable anger. She knew he was feeling guilty that he hadn't been around to protect her. Alice sat up - she doubted Uncas was in his room. Scrambling off the bed, she pulled on her robe and made her way out.

She crept to the sitting room and her heart clenched at the sight that greeted her though she suspected as much: Uncas was sitting on the sofa, a glass of whisky in front of him, staring desolately into the dark nothingness in front of him. She padded towards him though she figured he could hear her coming. Curling up next to him on the sofa, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful." Uncas didn't reply. Alice cupped his jaw and turned his face towards her, and repeated, "It's not your fault."

A shudder ran through him and he locked his arms around her fiercely and set his chin atop her head. "Could have lost you." he muttered in a tortured tone. "You didn't. You taught me how to defend myself and I did." "He may come back for you." Uncas warned, gathering her more securely to his chest. "You're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever. I'm staying here with you." Alice promised, brushing a tender kiss across his jaw. So much for her planned grand gesture - but Alice felt this was the perfect moment to announce her decision. It was what he needed to hear at the moment.

It took awhile for Uncas to process her words and when he did, he felt joy explode in his being but then he stiffened, "Dangerous." He felt her smile against his chest, "Maybe. But there's no where else I can go. You are home." _Home._ Uncas' eyes blurred with emotion at her sweet avowal. He was going to come home to Alice for the rest of his life - as long he didn't get her killed in the process. He stubbornly mumbled on, "Can't protect you all the time."

Alice manoeuvred until his back was leaning against her front. She swept his hair aside and started kneading the rigid muscles on his neck and shoulders - he was unbelievably tense and stressed. Uncas relaxed at her soothing touch, one hand tangled in the fragrant tresses that cascaded down her shoulders. "Is this really what you want?" he whispered, still unable to believe she had chosen to tread down the unknown path in an unknown world with him. Alice slipped her arms around his shoulders and murmured in his ear affirmatively, "Yes." She continued massaging him until he was pliant in her arms, his eyes heavy-lidded with exhaustion. When she tried to adjust her position, his hand snaked swiftly around one wrist, "Stay."

He tugged her down next to him until they were stretched out along the sofa, facing each other, just inches apart. He peeled away her robe to reveal her injury. His mouth tightened in agony when he saw the bandage - he couldn't get over the fact that she had been knifed, couldn't forgive himself that he put her in such danger. He ran his hand over the bandage and caressed the bare skin around it - he prayed the wound would not leave a scar, he couldn't endure anything marring her perfect, delicate skin. "Marianne said the wound will heal fine - there won't be a scar." Alice supplied comfortingly, reading his mind. She was getting good at doing so. He set the robe back in place and cuddled her close, "Can't sleep without you tonight." Alice stroked his back in response, " I know." She felt the same.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, causing Alice to stir lazily and bump into something hard. Her eyes flickered open and looked straight into Uncas' warm, sated gaze. She belatedly realised it was his shoulder that she had bumped into and they had fallen asleep together on the sofa in the sitting room. Their surrounds were tranquil except the birds chirping outside. Everyone else was still asleep. Granted, since they had wined and dined till late the night before. She smiled at him sleepily, "Good morning." He smiled back, "Morning." She yawned adorably and burrowed her head into his chest, "We should get up soon." Uncas' eyes crinkled in amusement since her body language reflected otherwise. He had woken up half an hour ago and revelled in the simple pleasure of waking up in the morning with Alice in his arms, her breath tickling his cheek. The feeling was exquisite, poignantly indescribable. Alice was right. This was home. She was his home.

Uncas didn't want to rush Alice into settling down with him - he could wait a couple of months until she was ready. They would be seeing each other every day and spending the rest of fall and winter with the Delaware people. They could discuss their future proper when winter rolled around but Uncas foresee their home would be the cabin since Alice genuinely enjoyed staying there. Uncas decide to go along with Nathaniel and build another cabin closer to Albany, too. Alice would love to spend time with Marianne often. They couldn't register their marriage but he was determined to make something special out of their union.

" The clasp is coming apart." Uncas observed as he hooked a finger through Alice's gold bracelet on her wrist. "This bracelet..." Alice began hesitantly as he inspected the trinket. They were doing the dishes together after a late breakfast. Even Chingachcook had woken up late. He and Reverend Wheelock were sitting in the garden, having one of their countless philosophical exchanges. Uncas glanced at her, "What about it?" "A gentleman gave it to me for my birthday before I sailed for America." she explained awkwardly. Uncas raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to go on. " He asked to officially court me when I return to England." Alice finished in a rush.

"What she means is that the nice gentleman has intentions to marry her if they mutually agree they are suitable for each other." Nathaniel chipped in as he swaggered into the kitchen. Uncas regarded her thoughtfully, "Did you agree to the courtship?" "I told him I would give him an answer when I'm back in England..." Alice ventured. Nathaniel paused in mid-motion of pouring a glass of water, "Are you going back to England?" When Alice shook her head shyly, Nathaniel laughed gleefully, "Wonderful. You made the right decision. Uncas would spend the rest of his life alone if you don't stay." Uncas rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics. "It's a gift from a good friend, you should treasure it." Uncas opined magnanimously though he wondered whether this was the man who had given Alice her first kiss. Alice flashed him a grateful smile and look so relieved that Uncas couldn't help smiling. They both had their past - but they had their future together.

Cora pulled Alice aside while they were gardening in the afternoon. The men had gone out for the day, with Uncas promising he'll get Alice's bracelet repaired at the jewellery shop. "Nathaniel informed me you intend to stay here with Uncas." Cora said, her tone tentative. Alice swiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and replied shortly, "Yes." "Are you sure? Any union between you and Uncas can't be formally -" "I know." Alice interrupted coolly, plucking a bunch of weeds efficiently. Cora sighed, " I'm glad you are staying since I'll get to see you but..." Alice turned to her older sister and reassured confidently, "I'll be fine. I have Uncas."

Cora had to smile at how succinct her sister was being in word and opinion. She had certainly grown up over the last few months and Cora figured she had Uncas to thank for that. He cared for and protected her younger sister without coddling her, and insisted she learnt how to defend and fend for herself. Cora shrugged her shoulders in acquiescence. Alice probably couldn't find a better man to suit her, one who understood her so thoroughly without the need for words - they were indeed a rare, precious pair.

Nathaniel and Uncas stepped into the jewellery shop with Daniel. Chingachcook was wandering around somewhere, stating he had errands to run. Fortunately, the owner was a good friend of Daniel's and had met the Mohican men before. The shop was empty save a tall, dark-haired man dressed in understated, expensive clothes. He was obviously British and aristocratic. He had that refined, genteel air about him. Probably came to the Americas to do some exploring on his own. There were a few of those in Albany, and usually they had connections to the military. The owner, Winston, greeted the man politely, " Here for a holiday, sir?" The man answered amicably in a clipped, upper-crust English accent, "Not exactly. I'm here to visit my brother. He serves in the military. I haven't seen him in over a year. And hopefully, bump into old friends."

Nathaniel muttered under his breath, "The oldest son, I bet. I heard second and third sons of English aristocracy either join the military or the church. He sure ain't a priest." Uncas had to hold back a chuckle as he dug into his pouch for Alice's bracelet. She hadn't wanted to fix it but Uncas thought since it was one of her remaining memoirs from England, it should be cherished.

Uncas drew abreast the Englishman, who stood a couple of inches shorter than him. The man gave him a respectful nod and Uncas returned the favour. This Englishman had better manners than most. "Winston, can you fix this in a couple of hours?" Uncas inquired, placing the bracelet on the glass counter. Winston examined the bracelet, tossing a knowing look at him, "Does this belong to that lovely lady friend of yours?" Uncas was going to respond when he realised the Englishman was gaping at the bracelet in open-mouthed shock. He faced Uncas dazedly, "I apologise for my rudeness but may I know where you got this bracelet from?" Nathaniel elbowed his way between the two men, " It belongs to my sister-in-law."

The man gasped in half-excitement, half-surprise, " You are Cora Munro's husband?" Uncas was startled, and he felt Nathaniel flinch beside him. "Who are you?" Uncas asked in a forthright manner, though he already knew the answer to the question. The man beamed at them, " I am the one who had the bracelet especially made for a treasured friend of mine before she left for her adventure to the Americas. My friend is Alice Munro, Cora's younger sister."

_"First time... doing this?" _

_"On the lips, yes."_

_" And hopefully, bump into old friends." _

Uncas suddenly understood completely how Alice felt towards Huyana. He was face-to-face with the man who had intentions to marry Alice and had sailed halfway around the world to find her.

He suddenly didn't feel so magnanimous anymore.

_**Author's Note:  
**Thank you all so much for your reviews - they are what keeps me going. :) Take a deep breath and just remember this story will end happily ever after. I would have it no other way. No one said love was an easy journey..._


	18. Chapter 18

Alice was good at making scones. It was one thing she learnt with eagerness from her governess. She had tried her hand at it a couple of times in Marianne's kitchen with reasonable success. Most importantly, Uncas loved her scones and she relished seeing his brown eyes light up with pleasure each time she brandished a tray of the freshly baked treats. Thus, she decided to make some while he was out. She heard the low rumble of male voices and knew the men were back. Picking up the tray of scones, she turned around to greet them, a welcoming smile in place, " Uncas, I made scones the way you like it. Without the bits of fruit." Uncas stood near the sitting room, his expression impassive. Behind him, Daniel and Nathaniel looked distinctively uncomfortable.

Alice didn't miss the anxious look Daniel and Nathaniel exchanged before Daniel mumbled in a perplexed tone, "Ah... we brought a guest. He claims he is a friend of yours and Cora's." Alice blinked in confusion, " A friend? From Albany? You must be mistaken. Cora and I don't -" "From London, not Albany." a vaguely familiar male voice rang out with effusive enthusiasm - in a schooled English accent. A dark-haired man stepped away from behind Nathaniel and grinned at Alice in joyous relief, " Miss Munro. You are an elusive lady."

Alice thought she was hallucinating. Nicholas Claymore, Viscount Hayden, was standing in front of her, in the flesh. In Albany. In the Wheelocks' sitting room. This was madness. Nicholas came towards her with long strides, took her tray from her limp hands and set it on the table. He snatched up her hands in his," God, Alice. I thought I would never see you again." Alice shook her head in disbelief but automatically sank into a shaky curtsy, "My lord." Nathaniel's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline, "_My lord_?"

Cora's stunned voice floated from the stairs, "Nicholas is Viscount Hayden." Nathaniel grumbled pettily, " He didn't introduce himself as such earlier." The viscount sent a sunny smile towards Cora, "Cora! Lovely to see you again." Cora looked as stupefied as her sister and she made her way to Nicholas. She too dropped into a curtsy, " My lord. I cannot believe you are in front of us." Nicholas lifted one of Cora's hand to his lips and dropped a polite kiss on it, " Neither can I. It was fate that I met your husband and friends at the jewellery shop. When I saw Alice's bracelet, I thought I was dreaming."

Alice snapped out of her stupor at Nicholas' last comment. _Uncas._ She whipped around to face him and saw that he hadn't moved an inch from his spot near the sitting room, his face still expressionless. He was neither looking at her nor Nicholas - he was staring at some point in the space between them. He knew the story behind the bracelet so he must have immediately known who Nicholas was. Alice winced inwardly - the timing of Nicholas' appearance was almost comically inopportune. She gestured weakly towards Uncas, " My lord, have you met Uncas?" " Nicholas, please. Yes, we have exchanged the usual pleasantries. He shared how he and his brother saved you and Cora, and became under their protection."

Alice frowned. Judging from Nicholas' guilelessness, that was _all_ Uncas had divulged. " Nicholas, Uncas is actually my -" Alice stopped short, not sure the term to describe Uncas. _Betrothed?_ _They weren't going to get married. They couldn't get married. Lover? That sounded too torrid and they technically weren't lovers... yet._ Alice was at a loss. She tried again, " Uncas and I are -" "Indebted to each other. We saved each other's lives." Uncas cut in decisively, his tone held no inflection. Nicholas looked strangely relieved while Alice gaped at Uncas. They both hated using _that_ word on each other. Why was he using it to describe their relationship to Nicholas now?

Uncas ignored Alice's questioning look - he knew she was one breath short of spilling the truth of their relationship to Nicholas. One part of him was touched that she didn't intend to hide her feelings for him; another part of him was determined to keep her reputation without blemish in front of Nicholas. He didn't want the Englishman to think Alice wasn't... _pure_. Fortunately, Alice decided to follow his lead and whirled away from Nicholas to pick up her tray of scones. She offered the tray to Nicholas with some regained composure, " Would you like to have a scone?" Nicholas eagerly picked one up, "You made these for the last picnic we had together in Hyde Park before you set sail. They were delicious."

Alice bit the inside of her lip hard and hoped Nicholas didn't ramble on about their times in London. They had been innocent enough but Uncas didn't need to hear those tales. From the corner of her eye, she saw him discreetly walking away from the sitting room towards his quarters. She couldn't go after him now. Courtesy dictated she entertained Nicholas. "Tea?" she suggested, with genuine warmth. No matter what, Nicholas was a gentleman and a friend.

Uncas heard Alice's soft laughter mix with Cora's husky giggles and Nicholas' hearty guffaws of humour from his room. He didn't how he felt - he admitted he was jealous of Nicholas. Not for his aristocratic lineage or wealth - but because he knew Alice longer and probably knew her better than him. Nicholas did seem like a decent person and Uncas could understand why Alice liked his company.

Nathaniel walked into the room and flopped on the floor. He studied his younger brother who sat at the edge of the bed like a statue, " He seems like a good sort." "He is." Uncas agreed without preamble. "He is besotted with Alice." Nathaniel quipped. "He is." Uncas concurred again. "He'll be gone in a few days, or weeks." Nathaniel remarked in a hopeful tone. This time, Uncas didn't voice his assent.

Nicholas took his leave before supper as he had an appointment with an acquaintance from the military. He made plans to spend time with Alice over the following days and she hadn't protested. Cora was going to accompany them for some of those meetings. After seeing Nicholas to the door, the sisters lingered, watching Nicholas saunter away, his great coat (a rare sight in America), fluttering in the breeze. Cora sighed, " I hate to say it but it feels wonderful meeting a familiar face from England. And to hear stories of our friends there." There was a wistfulness to Cora's tone.

" Do you miss England after seeing Nicholas?" Alice inquired, shuffling her feet. "Yes, but my future is here with Nathaniel. Though he infuriates me so." Cora chortled, then quizzed back, " And you? The whole of London knew Nicholas was dying to ask for your hand." Alice tilted her head in an unperturbed manner, "It was nice to hear about London and our friends. But I have my reason to prefer it here." " Does the reason wear a gold earring and protect you akin a knight to a queen?" Cora teased. Amusement danced in Alice's eyes, "I've never seen a knight wearing a gold earring." At that, the sisters burst into peals of laughter.

Alice stayed out in the garden, looking at the sky. Why were there less stars in the city when it was the same sky? Her eyes turned dreamy when she recalled that magical night Uncas had brought her star gazing in the forest. Cora had already gone into the house but Alice wanted some quiet time to herself. Funnily enough, she thought seeing Nicholas would cause her to waver a little but she hadn't. She still thought he was pleasing to the eye and good company but that was... that. She hoped he didn't intend to pick up when they left off in London because it was utterly impossible. Giving up Uncas wasn't an option. Not anymore.

Uncas made his way silently to Alice, who looked pensive as she gazed at the heavens above. He hesitated - was she thinking of Nicholas? Before he could ponder further, Alice caught sight of him and smiled sweetly, "Hello." Uncas went over to sit beside her on the stone bench but kept a distance between them. He didn't know why he did but he did. Alice noticed the gap and slid towards him without hesitation until their shoulders were touching. Do you really think we are indebted to each other?" she asked solemnly, her eyes searching is intently.

Uncas let out a painful breath, "No. But I didn't want him to think you were... tainted." "Is that what I am? Because I've chosen to be with you?" Alice exclaimed incredulously, with a touch of anger lurking in her tone. "No. But that's what he would think if you had mentioned we were... together. It would be a natural assumption." Uncas reasoned in his usual unflappable manner, which Alice found incredibly annoying at the moment - so much so she felt like shoving him off the bench.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not returning to England anyway. Nicholas can assume whatever he wants." Alice huffed, glaring at Uncas. He looked away from her. Alice disliked where the conversation was heading and stood up. " You couldn't think of a suitable word to introduce me, could you?" Uncas low voice cut through the silence. Alice spun around and stared at Uncas in a mixture of fury and confusion, "Why are you being like this?" When he didn't answer, she stomped off. Uncas watched her go, his jaw clenched tightly. He gripped the edges of the bench to stop himself from going after her.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activity. Alice and Cora went out with Nicholas often, and he was engaging company. It was clear to see why he was a darling of the _ton_ back in London. Alice laughed and smiled along but inside, she was absolutely miserable. She didn't know what to do with Uncas - he wasn't exactly avoiding her but he had been staying away from her... purposely. It was as if he wanted to give her space... to think over her decision to stay with him since she had Nicholas to contend with now. Since he was forcing her to compare him to the elegant viscount, so she did.

Nicholas was attentive, charming and witty, but Alice felt nothing but friendly camaraderie with him. It was the details that struck her: she was so used to having Uncas read her mind that she found it tiring to voice all her opinions and wishes. When Nicholas held her arm, his touch felt alien and impersonal. Alice used to be entertained by the viscount's chatty nature but now, she appreciated Uncas' thoughtful, quiet nature. The more time she spent with Nicholas, the more she felt Uncas' absence. She missed him. Period.

"Why are you doing this?" Chingachcook questioned mildly, lowering himself on the sofa next to his brooding son. Uncas had adjourned to the sitting room after supper and stayed there since. Everyone else had supper appointments so it was only the two of them earlier, tucking into chicken soup and warm bread - chicken soup and bread that Alice had prepared for them before she left with Nicholas for supper. Granted she was upset with Uncas but she still made sure she looked after his needs. Chingachcook was two seconds away from clunking his obstinate son's head with Marianne's biggest saucepan. "Don't want her to make the wrong decision. He can give a good life." Uncas mumbled as he reached behind his neck to knead the tight muscles there. "She has already made her decision to stay with you so stop torturing the poor child." Reverend Wheelock's booming baritone bounced off the walls as he ambled into the sitting room, and settled himself in the armchair across the father and son.

"A good life is different from a fulfilling life, son." Reverend Wheelock continued, his tone gentler. He understood Uncas was torn: the viscount was obviously a kind person and would treat Alice well if she should marry him. Not to mention the riches that came along with his title. The Mohican warrior adored the blond English miss so much he wanted the best for her. "He respects her." Uncas answered tonelessly. "You love her." the Reverend responded without missing a beat. He reached out to fondly pat the knee of the young man he treated like a son, " And she loves you. And because she does, her life with you would be rich beyond imagination. Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt her."

"Well, that was a wonderful supper. I had a fabulous time, Alice." Nicholas announced when they reached the front gate of the Wheelocks'. Alice murmured genially, "So did I." He took her hands in his and grinned cheekily, " I did promise that I'll get it right the next time." With that, Nicholas leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers. Alice was so stunned at his unexpected gesture that she was motionless for a few seconds before literally jumping away from him. In that short moment, his lips felt cool and pliant. Bizarrely, the image of she and Uncas hungrily kissing each other in the pouring rain in the forest sprang into her mind, their bodies wielded together in frenzied passion. _Passion._ That was what she had with Uncas. Unbridled amounts.

Nicholas didn't seem to mind her withdrawal and droned on, " You know I have much affection for you, Alice. I realised just how much when you left for America and I didn't hear from you for months." _Affection._ On the cliffs that day. Uncas willing to die for her so she could live. _That wasn't affection._ She dreaming of a simple life with Uncas in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. She wanting to fall asleep in his arms at night, and wake up in the morning with him in hers. She knew he wished the same. _How was that affection?_

Nicholas' voice sounded faraway, "If you let me look after you, I will ensure you will want for nothing." _I want you. I want only you. I need you, Alice. _What did she want that Nicholas could not provide? The countless times that Uncas held her protectively in his arms, enveloping her in unshakeable warmth and security. The countless times one touch of his hand on hers made her feel as if she could endure everything because he was beside her. "I will give you everything within my means to make you happy." _I could give you all of me. _Alice's heart stopped. That was it.

"I know I sound like a bumbling fool but what I really want to say is... Alice, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Nicholas finished with a flourish, gazing at Alice expectantly. _Law doesn't recognise unions between white and Indian._ Alice straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I can't marry you, Nicholas. I am sorry." Nicholas' smile faded, "Why? Do you have affection for another?" When she didn't answer, he guessed sombrely, "Uncas?" Alice returned his look evenly, " Yes. But it is not affection." "You are indebted to him then?" Nicholas ventured with slight desperation. She took a deep breath and said, "Uncas is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." She had found the perfect description for him. The viscount gawked at her, "Why?" Why indeed. An unpredictable life in the middle of the wilderness with a savage. A gentle savage who would die for her at any given moment. A man who had no qualms giving all of himself to her.

"Because I love him."

_And he loves me._


	19. Chapter 19

"Love?" Nicholas repeated as if he didn't believe Alice had just used such a frivolous word. It wasn't a word or feeling one came across often in the aristocratic vocabulary with regard to the romantic realm of relationships. Alice kept silent - she didn't have to validate herself. Nicholas gnawed his bottom lip ferociously before he finally could find his voice again, " Alice - you don't belong here. You've had an adventure but it's time to go home. England is your home." Alice didn't consider almost dying and being chased by bloodthirsty Hurons adventurous but she hadn't confided in Nicholas on her many close shaves with death. He wouldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Like he wouldn't understand how she could love Uncas the way she did.

"These fine hands of yours... shouldn't be doing hard work or chores. We can travel the world together - France, Italy, Spain... we can even return to America to visit Cora anytime you like." Nicholas covered Alice's left palm with his own. She looked down detachedly at Nicholas' pale, slender fingers and felt his smooth, fleshy palms. So foreign. The opposite of tanned Uncas' callused, muscular hands with his powerful grip - the hands that never let her go; the hands she never wanted to let go.

Alice drew her hand away and explained gently, "Nicholas, I'm happy here. I'm happy with him." " You are merely infatuated, aren't you? I recall how excited you were when you mentioned you were finally going to see the red man." Nicholas voiced in an irate tone. "I'm not infatuated, Nicholas. I truly love him." Alice stated, soft yet sure. The viscount swallowed, " And does he feel the same way?" Alice knew he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'love'. "Yes." Alice replied with absolution.

Uncas stood in the shadows under the huge tree in the garden - he had heard the entire exchange between Alice and Nicholas. He had been waiting for Alice to return - he wanted to make sure she was safely in the house for the night. When Nicholas had planted the surprise kiss on Alice, he had to summon all his willpower not to tear them apart. The feeling of having Alice kissed by another man left a bitter taste in his mouth and an awful pit in his stomach though he did note Alice had moved away once she regained her senses.

_Because I love him. _She had declared it out loud even before him - not that he was ever going to. She meant it - he knew. Deep happiness had bloomed in his heart... but he couldn't get over the nagging thought that Nicholas was right. If Alice was to spend her life with Uncas, she would face endless days of toiling and hard work. Her hands would lose its silky femininity and become roughened.

"You and Uncas can't legally marry. Do you not know? Your relationship will not be accepted by the colonials and Indians." Nicholas reminded harshly. "I am aware of that. But it matters not to me, Nicholas. He means more to me than a piece of paper." Alice reiterated, her expression serene. Nicholas was rendered speechless as he stared at the beautiful woman he had lost his head for in London. He had regretted not asking for her hand before she left for America - and he had paid the price. He grasped her shoulders hastily,"Alice, I leave in five days. Please say you will consider my proposal." Alice gave a perfunctory nod but she wasn't going to change her mind. Not now. Not in five days. Not ever. Nicholas sighed and turned to leave, dragging his feet.

Alice slipped open the latch of the gate and a slight movement under the tree caught her eye. A towering figure walked towards her with effortless grace. _Uncas. _Had he overheard her conversation with Nicholas? When she saw his grim expression in the moonlight, she guessed he had. With his current disposition, she wasn't sure what he was displeased about. He halted in front of her - a fair distance away. Again. He was always a distance from her these days - physically, emotionally. Alice realised she had taken his constant nearness for granted for the past few months - he was never intrusive into her personal space but he was always there. _For her. With her._ His present detachment was disturbing - it reminded her of the three days he avoided her at the Delaware camp.

Alice decided to ignore her reservations. She took two steps towards him and flung her arms around him. Pressing her cheek onto his bare skin exposed by his collarless shirt, she breathed in his familiar, earthy scent. _Home._ "I'm not leaving you. Stop trying to make me." she whispered fiercely and kissed the tattoo that ringed his collarbone. She heard him inhale sharply and a muscle jumped in his cheek. But for the first time in the days and hours she had known him, he didn't reciprocate in kind. Instead, his arms remained limply at his sides. "You have five days to think it through." he stated matter-of-factly.

Alice never lost her temper - she didn't know she had one until this moment. She pushed away from him and cranked her neck to glare at him in hurt fury, "What is wrong with you?" The volume of her voice was a few decibels higher than her usual hushed tone. Uncas uttered through gritted teeth, " I want what's best for you." Alice snapped, " Well, I have decided you are the best for me. But you obviously do not agree. I don't want Nicholas. I don't want to go back to England. I'm staying because I lo-" "Don't say it." Uncas interrupted coldly but when her head jerked in painful reflex and her eyes started to pool with tears, he mentally kicked himself for being so harsh.

Wrong. He was being a bastard now to her and she didn't deserve one bit of his callous attitude. He didn't think he could bear it if she said she loved him in his face. He didn't know why he felt so damned unsettled with the appearance of Nicholas. It was clear as day that Alice had no feelings for the Englishman... but for the first time since they met, Uncas wondered whether he was really the best man for her...the partner she deserved in life. _Did he really understand her the most intimately?_ Maybe because Nicholas genuinely cared for Alice and was of decent character. He hated feeling insecure - it was such an alien feeling.

Alice gulped down hot tears and suddenly felt the urge to hurt him like he was hurting her, " Even if you don't want me, I'm still staying. Even it means finding another man!" She regretted the words once they flew out of her mouth and regretted it more when Uncas flinched as if she had just slapped him. Or stabbed his heart. It was cheap shot. But Uncas had worked himself in an equally foul mood and drawled sarcastically, "Another red man you can't marry?"

Alice's face instantly drained of colour and she swayed unsteadily on her feet. It was a hit below the belt. They both knew nothing could be accomplished if they continued to needlessly hurt each other. To avoid hurling more meaningless insults at him and goading him to respond likewise, Alice spun on her heel and headed towards the house. Remorse poured through Uncas, almost choking him. He hated himself for the way he had just treated her. _He was a bastard._ Maybe he really didn't deserve Alice at all.

"Had a fight with Uncas?" Cora inquired gently two days later. Her sister had been stumbling around like a zombie while Uncas had all but disappeared from sight, only returning at night to sleep. Nathaniel had shared with her that Uncas had been venting his frustration by hunting everything that crossed his path in the forest. "He spent the whole day chasing ten rabbits yesterday." Nathaniel had informed with an incredulous shake of his head. Alice slumped down on the sofa wearily, " I don't get him. I really don't. I don't get why he is so troubled by Nicholas when he is well aware that Nicholas is merely a friend to me. Yet he keeps asking me to consider returning to England with Nicholas!"

Cora settled beside Alice and patted her knee soothingly, " Put yourself in his shoes, Alice. Uncas never doubted he could provide your needs or give you a decent life if you stayed. A luxurious life for you seemed like history and an impossible dream but all of a sudden, Nicholas appeared. A good man who can give you far more than Uncas, material-wise. Someone who obviously cares for you greatly and can protect you while surrounding you with luxury while at it. Uncas is the most unselfish man I have ever known. For the past few months, you factor in all his decisions, big or small. Everything he does, he has you in mind. If he believes you can live a better, safer life without him, he would let you go even if it killed him."

Alice absorbed Cora's words slowly. She had been such a fool. She should have known that Uncas was feeling beyond just petty jealousy. Alice was accustomed to Nicholas' title and wealth so she had not think much about it but she belatedly realised how _much more_ it would seem to Uncas. Cora resumed, " Nathaniel asked Uncas last night why he was pushing you away from him. Do you know what Uncas said?" Alice shook her head cautiously. Cora related, " He said it was a pitiful coward who was terrified - terrified that he'll indirectly kill you one day. What happened with Magua and the Iroquois continues to haunt him everyday. Uncas thinks he failed you terribly on both counts - and he is afraid he'll fail you again. He is more afraid of that happening than you leaving him one day because you had gotten tired of living with him in the wilderness." Alice listened in silence, tears trailing down her cheeks.

The night before Nicholas' departure, the Wheelocks' graciously invited him for supper at their house. Nicholas had accepted and arrived bearing wine and flowers. The atmosphere was a little strained since Uncas and Alice were subdued, and Nicholas and Alice were being over-courteous to each other. Alice and Uncas had not spoken since their quarrel in the garden. After supper, it was dessert and coffee in the sitting room. Nicholas was having an animated conversation with Reverend Wheelock and Chingachcook and well, everyone else was chatting away except Alice and Uncas who each brooded in their own corner of the space. Alice stole a glance at Uncas, who was sprawled on the floor in front of the hearth. She so wanted to mend things between them but didn't know where to start. A thought sprang into her mind but she squashed it - it would take quite a lowering of pride on her end. But what was a small loss of pride if she could somehow regain part of Uncas again? She leapt to her feet and dashed to her room.

Uncas looked up when he heard Alice clear her throat. She was standing dejectedly in the middle of the sitting room, clutching a parchment and looking beyond embarrassed. In fact, she looked miserable... but determined. God, he missed looking at her. Missed listening to her voice. Everyone stared at her curiously. Chingachcook's eyes were narrowed on the parchment she held in her hand. Alice swallowed before announcing in a tiny, shaky voice, "I would like to recite a poem. It is called_ One Happy Moment_ by John Dryden." Uncas' eyes flared in recognition. How did Alice - he whipped his head around to look at Chingachcook, who was smiling in approval. Uncas felt betrayed by his own sire. Before he could say anything, Alice started to recite:

**_O, no, poor suff'ring Heart, no Change endeavour,_**

**_Choose to sustain the smart, rather than leave him;_**

**_My ravish'd eyes behold such charms about him,_**

**_I can die with him, but not live without him:_**

**_One tender Sigh of his to see me languish,_**

**_Will more than pay the price of my past anguish:_**

**_Beware, O cruel Fair, how you smile on me,_**

**_'Twas a kind look of yours that has undone me._**

**_Love has in store for me one happy minute,_**

**_And he will end my pain who did begin it;_**

**_Then no day void of bliss, or pleasure leaving,_**

**_Ages shall slide away without perceiving:_**

**_Cupid shall guard the door the more to please us,_**

**_And keep out Time and Death, when they would seize us:_**

**_Time and Death shall depart, and say in flying,_**

**_Love has found out a way to live, by dying._**

_She had changed all the "hers" to "his" and the "she" to "he"._

It was an open love letter to him. A public declaration of her love for him. Every word she uttered rang with gentle promise. And everyone in the room knew because she had gazed straight into his eyes while reciting it. Uncas spotted a glimmer of reluctant respect soften Nicholas' stern features - the viscount knew he had been beaten. Not by Uncas, but by Alice and her damned courage.

A huge lump formed in his throat even as his eyes became to glaze with unshed tears. She had totally annihilated his defences, and him with that poem. His heart was torn to pieces. Her eyes, which were also teary, remained focused on his. _I'm sorry_, they said. He returned her gaze with troubled uncertainty. She smiled achingly through her tears as she refused to give up._ I love you._ Those grey eyes declared next, filled with tenderness and overflowing with love. Uncas didn't know what to do. He walked out of the sitting room - and out of the house.

Alice opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through her bedroom window. She thought of the night before. She wasn't surprised that Uncas had left the room upon hearing the poem. She knew he was overwhelmed with her uncharacteristic display of emotion since they both were far from the demonstrative sort. Marianne had hugged her tightly and complimented her for doing well. Chingachcook had beamed in approval and fatherly pride throughout her recitation while Nicholas had given her a kiss on the cheek after and said, " Uncas is one lucky man." Cora was so touched that she just sat on the armchair, misty-eyed. Nathaniel had enveloped Alice in a warm embrace and teased that he much preferred her version to the boring original one.

Well, Alice hoped Uncas had calmed down and gathered his thoughts through the night and was ready to talk things through with her. She reached across to the side table to grab the jug of water when she noticed a folded white paper propped against it with her name scrawled across - Uncas' writing.

Alice snagged it quickly and flipped it open eagerly:

**_We need some time apart - I'm sorry._**

The note floated harmlessly down to the floor from Alice's numb fingers.

_She had failed._

_He was gone._


	20. Chapter 20

Alice stood at the gate of the Wheelocks', staring listlessly at the forest that was across the road. It had been two weeks since Uncas left Albany. He hadn't come back for her - yet. He had informed his father and brother he was returning to the Delaware camp for the time being while he had only left the note for Alice and nothing else. Cora had been furious that Uncas had taken off just like that, while Nathaniel was more resigned than shocked. Chingachcook had remained enigmatic, with Reverend Wheelock trying his best to cheer Alice up and keep the mood optimistic. "He just needs time to think things through, child." Reverend Wheelock had comforted Alice kindly.

Alice hoped he was right. Though her first thought was to travel to the Delaware camp to find him, she forced herself to stay put and be patient. Though she was pretty certain he would return in due time, this was the first time in months they had separated for such an extended period. Alice felt bereft on all fronts. She missed everything about him to death: his rare smile, his warm tenderness, his fierce protectiveness, his toe-curling kisses, his sweetly possessive hugs, his unique scent, his honeyed baritone... she missed his company, his hovering presence.

Uncas peered up at the star-specked sky - Alice would have loved to be here. It had been exactly 15 days and three hours since he had left the note in Alice's room. He felt like a shell of himself - it had hit him just how much Alice Munro meant to him, was part of him. If he thought she had just become a habitual convenience in his life, he was drastically mistaken. He had been overwhelmed by her recitation of his favourite poem - to find out she loved him just as much as he loved her, or even more, had disoriented him.

On hindsight, he confessed that he always thought he loved her more, cared for her more. He was willing to live with that since he internally opined she would always have her reservations about him. But her decision to be with had been clearly been an informed, devoted one. She loved him so much that she had chosen to stay with him. He felt humbled by her love - and terrified to disappoint and fail her._ What if he wasn't enough? What if he couldn't do enough for her?_ He poignantly recalled the previous time he brought her to this spot to star-gaze. He had wrapped her in his arms, his face hidden in her hair, her face snuggled into his neck, and they had stayed till nearly sunrise.

Uncas had never been a coward but he had chosen to shirk responsibility at his turning point in his life - temporally. He no doubt would return to her, but at the simultaneously he had wanted some time apart from her so they both could evaluate what they were without each other. He knew he had hurt her deeply by leaving her right after she summoned her courage to spill her innermost feelings through the poem. But he needed the time apart - to sort out what he intended to do when he returned to her side.

He was prepared to beg for forgiveness if she was furious enough to snub him. He missed her. He hadn't slept the night through since he left Albany. He couldn't fall asleep at night, knowing she was miles away instead of a few steps away. He picked a small package wrapped in brown paper - she had sent him scones through a runner. Nothing else - just his favourite scones without the bits of fruit. No note, no nothing. _She was waiting for him._ She wanted him to be in front of her in the flesh when she talked to him.

Alice was just across the Wheelocks' when she paused in front of the forest. She was never to venture into the forest unattended, Uncas had instructed. There had been many unsavoury tales of women who wandered into the forest with no company. Alice figured she would just take a brief sojourn in it, just to enjoy the tranquil surrounds. She wouldn't go that deep -just enough to savour the earthiness. Plus, she had her knife in her pocket and she was certain someone would hear her if she screamed. She needed to be someplace near Uncas - this was the best she could conjure at the moment. Somewhere close to him...at least in spirit.

Alice reached out to touch a broad leaf that brushed the top of her head and inhaled in the fragrant, invigorating air. She couldn't wait to return to the cabin with Uncas and Chingachcook - she had come to appreciate the stillness, remoteness of the wilderness. And...anywhere with Uncas was heaven on earth. She heard some rustling of leaves and spun around cautiously, her right hand creeping into her pocket to grip her knife. There was nothing. Had it been an animal? Alice shivered and decided it was time to exit the forest. She faced forward again and shrieked when she encountered a bare chest just inches away from her face. She looked up and her throat closed up - it was the Iroquois. The very same who attacked her in Albany.

He snickered caustically, "Your man has left you." Alice took a step backwards, her fingers clutching her knife desperately. She had to take him by surprise or she wouldn't stand a chance. "He's coming back. And when he does, he is going to kill you." she declared with false bravery. She should have listened to Uncas then when he had insisted that the Iroquois had to be hunt down and killed. _He may come back for you._ Uncas was astute as usual. Oh, why did she beg Uncas to spare his life? Alice opened her mouth to scream but in a blink of an eye, the Iroquois had a knife to her throat.

He lightly traced her cheek and collarbone with the dagger before sliding it down to her bodice. Alice was so repulsed she wanted to jerk away but she refrained from doing so. With a flick of his wrist, he sliced her bodice down the middle, exposing her thin shift._ Oh God. She was going to taken against her will in the middle of the forest._ With disgust churning in her stomach, she watched as the Indian eyed her gaping bodice lasciviously. He was close enough. It was now or never.

Alice withdrew her knife from her pocket and plunged it down into his bicep with all her strength. The Iroquois roared in pain as Alice plucked her knife out and turned to run away. She only ran a few steps when she heard a whizzing sound and a sharp pain exploded on her left side. She looked down and saw his knife sticking out just above her waist. She continued forward, dizzy with pain and stumbling. _She had to reach the road._ Something knocked her off her feet and she crashed down onto the forest floor - she realised that the Iroquois had tackled her with his full body weight. The dagger was still wedged in her and she screamed hoarsely as the it went in deeper with his weight.

"Bitch!" he snarled as he tried to wrestle her knife away from her. Alice bit her lip against the excruciating pain and held her ground, shoving her knife under her skirts. She kicked her legs furiously at him and punched his still-bleeding knife wound. He released a beastly growl and pushed her shoulders against the ground. Gritting his teeth, he unsheathed yet another knife and Alice trembled violently as he struggled to hold it with his left hand, his eyes glittering with murderous fury. He was going to slit her throat. She was sure of that. She wasn't going to let him. She wasn't go to succumb to this monster. _Uncas._ She couldn't die.

With superhuman strength, she struggled to a sitting position and shoved the Iroquois away. She got to her feet groggily and held up her knife with two hands. _Use two hands - more strength. Aim for the centre of the chest - hard to miss._ She could hear Uncas' unruffled voice echoing in her weakened mind. The Iroquois pushed himself up too and extended his own knife. _Duck as low as possible, strike as swiftly as possible if you are fighting against one who is much stronger and taller than you. _Alice wiped sweat and tears from her eyes - she needed to focus. She refused to think about the knife jutting out from her side. _She had to fight for her life._

The Iroquois let out a shrill cry and sprung towards her. Alice waited until he was at arm's length before ducking under his raised arm. She straightened instantly and plunged her knife into the centre of his chest the same moment his arm slashed downwards. Alice experienced another flash of burning agony as the Iroquois careened back with a stunned look on his face as he stared the knife driven dead centre in his chest. Blood gurgled from his mouth as he slumped to the ground. His body twitched twice before his body went motionless.

Alice glanced down dazedly and saw that she had been stabbed right under her heart. The knife had broken off on impact so blood was gushing from the wound like a river. _So much blood._ She knew she had to stop the bleeding but she couldn't muster the effort. She had to go to the road - the house was just across it. Alice heaved and wheezed breathlessly as she staggered down the path to the road, blood painting her hands and gown. _Uncas. She couldn't die. She hadn't told him she loved him. They had their life ahead together. _

Chingachcook's hair on his arm stood on end - he raised his eyes from his book warily. He sensed something amiss. He got up from the stone bench in the garden and searched his surrounds keenly. He heard a broken gasp and whipped his head in its direction. His blood ran cold when he saw Alice half-crawling towards the house, her gown soaked with blood, a knife pierced in one side. She was coughing blood and he spotted the wound just below her heart. Shouting for Nathaniel and Marianne, he raced towards the English girl. Nathaniel appeared in an instant and when he saw the reason of his father's summon, he dashed towards him, bellowing at the same time, " MARIANNE! GET A PHYSICIAN!" Marianne who was at his heels took one look at Alice and turned white. She screamed, "Cora! Daniel! John!" before taking off to find the nearest physician._ God. Please don't let Alice die. Please save her. She's only 18. She has her whole life ahead of her. _Marianne prayed fervently as she ran as fast as she could to the physician.

By the time the physician arrived, Cora had managed to slow down the bleeding but her sister still bled. "Alice! Don't fall asleep!" Cora begged as her sister's eyes lolled upwards. "Iroquois...Uncas...Uncas...Uncas..." Alice mumbled weakly, her gaze unfocused. "Get Uncas. Find and kill the Iroquois if she hasn't killed him yet." Chingachcook ordered Nathaniel grimly in Mohican. Nathaniel gave a quick nod, squeezed Cora's shoulder and took off. Chingachcook looked at the greyish hue of Alice's complexion - she was losing too much blood and they haven't even removed the other knife from her hip yet. He didn't know what Uncas would do if the girl didn't survive or passed away before he reached her side. His son would probably lose his mind and join her in death.

The physician articulated worriedly, " She has lost too much blood. We have to stop the bleeding and prevent the other wound from bleeding too much. Or she wouldn't..." Chingachcook reached out to hold Alice's icy, clammy hand. "Stay alive. He's coming for you." he murmured in Mohican. Her eyes flickered open and her finger dug feebly into his palm - she had understood him. Chingachcook enveloped her hand in his, willing her to keep fighting. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and Reverend Wheelock's voice grated reassuringly from above, " She's young. She'll pull through." The elder Mohican nodded wordlessly. He was relieved John was around in this time of crisis.

Nathaniel tore through the forest - he only planned to stop for water and quick meals, nothing else. Sleep could wait. He had passed the Iroquois's corpse on the way and had seen Alice's knife in his chest. _Alice, you brave girl._ And Nathaniel ran faster.

Uncas' ears pricked and he automatically reached for his tomahawk - he thought he spotted shadows around his wigwam. The flap was shoved aside roughly and Nathaniel tumbled in, his bare chest gleaming with sweat. "Nathaniel? What - ?" Uncas started in surprise but before he could finish, Nathaniel grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, "It's Alice. The Iroquois attacked her in the woods. She killed him." "Alice?" Uncas clipped, dread and fear drummed in his veins, as he gathered his rifle and followed his brother out. Nathaniel eyed him sombrely, "Fighting for her life. He stabbed her deeply twice - with one wound near her heart. She's bleeding out."

Uncas pounded through the trees, with Nathaniel close behind. _Alice. Alice. Alice_. She was dying right now and he wouldn't be by her side. _What a fool he had been. What had he been thinking abandoning her like that? God, he was a fool._ And now Alice was paying for his stupidity. She was his. He knew that. He was hers. She knew that. So why had he wanted time apart from her? His heart lurched when he recalled the last time he saw her - standing in the middle of the sitting room, tears running down her face as she all but shouted her love for him. And he had left her with nothing but a cruel note. _She couldn't die. He hadn't told her he loved her._

As the forest whizzed past him, Uncas recalled a Christian wedding he had attended when he was young. The couple were part of Reverend Wheelock's parish and had been kind to the Mohican family. He remembered Reverend Wheelock rattling off about Christian love during his sermon. He couldn't remember anything but one line - _Love never fails._ Uncas picked up his speed. _Love never fails._ He loved Alice but he had failed her abysmally this time. But Alice loved him more. _Love never fails._ The three words haunted him as he leapt over streams and bushes.

Alice loved him so much. _She wouldn't fail him. Not this time. Not ever._ She wouldn't leave him behind in this world.

_Alice's love wouldn't fail him._


	21. Chapter 21

Uncas and Nathaniel finally arrived in Albany. They had stopped by a stream earlier to wash up and pull on clean shirts. It was almost midnight and the Wheelocks' house was in darkness, except for one room – Alice's. Uncas pushed through the doorway without hesitation and barrelled into Cora, whose face was white. "Alice…Alice…" she gulped as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Uncas froze. _No._ "She pulled through the surgery, Uncas." With that, Cora burst into tears and fell into Uncas' arms in a heap.

Uncas hadn't realised he was holding his breath until he released it in relief. "Go to Alice. She's waiting for you." Reverend Wheelock calmly instructed from his seat in the sitting room. Uncas gently passed the sobbing Cora to Nathaniel and sprinted up the staircase. He knocked the room door and entered. And saw the pile of bloodied bandages piled on the floor next to the bed, and Alice's dress blotched crimson. Uncas wanted to throw up – not because at the sight of so much blood, but at the thought of Alice going through so much pain. The pain must had been horrendous. Nathaniel had given him a quick rundown of Alice's injuries during the journey and Uncas wanted to howl in agony.

Uncas' eyes fell on Alice, swaddled under blankets on the bed, her usually glowing skin ashen. He could barely make out her breathing and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. The physician was taking her pulse, with Daniel hovering anxiously by his side. Marianne and Chingachcook flanked Alice on either side on the bed, holding both her hands. "Alice." Uncas whispered, his voice hardly audible. He made his way slowly towards her.

Marianne jumped at the sound of his voice and immediately flew over to him. "Oh, Uncas." Her voice wobbled as tears ran down her face. Uncas hugged Marianne gratefully and turned to the physician, "How is she?" The physician seem taken back at Uncas' flawless English but quickly recovered and delivered professionally, "It's a miracle she survived the surgery. She lost a lot of blood and her heart stopped once but we managed to revive her. This young lady has a ferocious will to live."

Uncas stared at Alice's bloodless complexion. _Her heart had stopped._ His fingers started to tremble and he curled them into a fist, "Is she going to be all right?" The physician grimaced, "Honestly, I do not know. She's unconscious now. If she survives and regains consciousness in two days, I dare say she'll make a slow, painful but full recovery." "If she doesn't?" Uncas bit out roughly. "She'll drift away slowly within days." _Two days._ He had two more days with Alice…_No. Alice would wake up. She had promised she would never leave him._

The physician left instructions and medication with Marianne and Daniel and took his leave. The couple embraced him comfortingly before leaving the room – they knew the Mohican warrior wanted to be alone with his English love. Chingachcook got to his feet. When he drew level with his son, he advised, "Talk to her. Hold her to you, to this world. Her spirit is listening even though her body and mind are asleep." He clapped Uncas' arm and exited the room.

Uncas carefully sat on the bed, just inches away from Alice's face. He tenderly brushed damp tendrils away from her clammy cheeks and tugged down the blankets. She was only wearing a shift and he could see the bandages under it – one under her heart, one on her hip. There were also dozens of scratches and bruises all over her body. His jaw clenched as his tucked the covers back around her.

He took her hand and wrapped his fingers around it in a death grip – she didn't return the favour for the first time. Her skin was icy. Uncas started rubbing it in slow, strong motions. And he started talking. "I'm back, Alice. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm so damned sorry."_ He didn't stop apologising to her until his voice went hoarse. He drank water and continued babbling in an urgent, hushed tone. He told her how pretty the stars were, how he loved her scones, how he was going to teach her to shoot, how he missed her smile… when he was finally too exhausted to resume, he sat down on the floor and laid his head on the bed, watching her chest rise and fall shallowly. He held on to her hand, kissing her fingers. He croaked, "I know you are listening to me. Keep listening. _Don't stop listening._ Please." Uncas kept murmuring until he fell into a distressed slumber.

Uncas' eyes snapped open when he felt a touch on his head. _Alice._ But it wasn't. She lay in front of him, her eyes still shut, inhaling her breath in short, sharp spurts. Her hand cold and lifeless in his. He cranked his head up - it was his father. And it was already the next morning. "Go wash up and eat. I'll look after her." Uncas wanted to protest but Chingachcook was right. He needed to freshen up and eat something for sustenance. Uncas rolled to his feet, dusted a soft kiss on Alice's forehead and left the room. Chingachcook dragged a chair next to the bed and looked at the blond girl lying on the bed. He opened his book of sonnets and began reading aloud.

Uncas headed to the kitchen after his bath. Cora was sitting at the table, picking at her scrambled eggs. He sat across her and apologised sincerely, "I'm sorry I left her." Cora shot him a wan smile, " It's not your fault. Alice shouldn't have wandered into the forest alone." Uncas took a piece of toast and started buttering it. "She loves you, you know." Cora announced abruptly as she took a sip of tea. Uncas regarded Cora steadily, " I know." "My shy little sister... reading that poem aloud in front of people. She used to hide behind huge vases during balls to avoid talking to others." Cora related, her expression sadly wistful. Uncas didn't say anything, he couldn't. His throat was all clogged up.

Uncas did the dishes briskly as Cora busied with brewing a herbal tonic for Alice. It was a recipe from Chingachcook, who had woken up at the crack of dawn to pick ingredients from the forest. When Uncas was done, he made a beeline for Alice's room. He paused outside the door in surprise when he heard his father's voice resonating from within. After a few seconds, He realised his father was reciting sonnets to Alice in English. He stood at the door listening, the sound of Chingachcook's slightly musical inflection soothing his harried soul. In between sonnets, he spoke to Alice in Mohican, uttering words of encouragement to her, his tone berating in a fatherly manner. It was as if he was scolding an errant child of his. Uncas leaned against the doorframe, a small smile flitted across his face. Chingachcook had a way of handling things that always turned out for the better. Uncas fervently hoped his father's magic would work on Alice.

_Papa_. Alice thought hazily she heard Papa reading her favourite bedtime tale to her. He hadn't done that in a long time; not since she was ten years old. She clung to the sound of his voice desperately. But his accent sounded... different. With a drawling lilt. And it wasn't a story. It was a poem. Her entire body ached and rippled with hot, crippling pain. She wanted respite from the agony. _Should she go_...another male voice invaded her dreamy space. Younger, stronger. The velvety baritone bathed her senses and called her name gently. _Alice._ Miraculously, the pain ebbed slightly. _Alice, I'm here. _Tears pricked the back of her eyelids. _She knew that voice._

Uncas was having supper with Nathaniel and Daniel when Marianne burst out of Alice's room, "She's burning up and shivering. I think she has a fever caused by infection. The physician did warn us this may happen!" Uncas' spoon dropped on the table with a loud clatter as he shoved his chair back. Dashing up to Alice's side, he felt her forehead with the back of his hand. It felt like a furnace. She was shivering violently and jerky gasps was bubbling forth from her mouth. "Get a basin of water. We need to break her fever or she won't -" He broke off, biting down on the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. _No._ She was going to survive through the night. Tomorrow would be the second day. Uncas picked up a wet washcloth and started to sponge Alice's limbs with determination.

After two hours of constant sponging, Alice's fever still raged and her whole body was in between a state of trembling and convulsion. Her breath became wheezy and faint. Uncas couldn't endure it anymore. By the time, everyone had crowded into the room. "Leave her with me." Uncas said, his voice grainy and devoid of emotion. When it looked as if Cora was going to argue, he added, "Please." She studied him long and hard before giving a small nod. They quietly filed out of the room. Nathaniel gripped his shoulder, "Yell if you need help." Uncas didn't reply him, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on Alice.

Uncas kicked off his moccasins and climbed on the bed, settling against the headboard, his legs extended in front of him. He lifted Alice carefully and arranged her on his chest. With one arm around her, he resumed wiping her with the washcloth with his other hand. He began conversing with her yet again, "The first time we met on George Road, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You captured my heart then..." Uncas rambled on, recalling all their times together: at the fort, under the falls, their passionate encounters in the forest, their supper at the inn in Albany... He kept talking, terrified she would drift away if he didn't.

It was an hour pass midnight. Alice's fever had lowered a fraction but she was still quaking from head to toe, her breath straggly. Uncas gazed down at her, as one lone tear slithered down his face. _She wasn't waking up._ Suddenly, he was furious with her. She couldn't just abandon him like that. Uncas railed at the unconscious woman in his arms, " Fine! Leave! See whether you can find your way back! You won't find me waiting for you!" He paused to collect himself and threatened, " I'll marry Huyana. She would be delighted to have me. I'll make her knives. I'll give her your soap. I'll give the dress I bought for you. We'll build a wonderful new wigwam together. I'll make her learn how to make scones for me..." Uncas kept up with his threats until he couldn't think of anymore.

The fight went out of him. Uncas gathered her against his chest clumsily and pleaded brokenly, "_Take me with you then...I can't live without you. I can't. Not one day. Not one second. Take me with you, damn it!"_ He kept rocking her in his arms, alternately begging and ordering to be taken with her. He went on hour after hour. The others had been keeping vigil outside the room. There was not a single dry eye among them.

Uncas felt someone trail a finger on his cheek. He didn't bother to open his eyes. _Nathaniel was waking him up to break his fast._ He thought dully. Then he heard it. _"Uncas."_ a reedy whisper swept over his face. His eyes flew open and stared straight in Alice's huge grey eyes, which were swimming with tears. He was lying alongside her on the bed. Sunlight filtered through the drapes. It was morning. Alice blinked and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Alice?" he husked as he remained still, afraid it was all a dream. She nodded weakly and he could see her trying to form words. But she was so drained of strength that she couldn't. A few words slipped past her lips but Uncas didn't catch them. He leaned in closer as she struggled to say the words again.

Uncas finally deciphered what she had been trying to say and unbelievably, he started laughing even as tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks. The rest barged into the room, thinking he had lost his mind in grief. They gaped when they saw that Alice had regained consciousness and turned to frown at the laughing Uncas. "Uncas?" Nathaniel questioned suspiciously.

Uncas finally contained his laughter. He smacked a playful kiss on Alice's nose before sharing in a tone filled with amused merriment, " Alice said _no one_ makes better scones than her."

**_Author's Note_**

_Nope, this is not the last chapter but the story is reaching its end. Deeply appreciate all the encouragement and fab reviews so far. You guys are the best! :) I am thinking of writing another fanfic about this couple and I have sort of decided how it should go. It will be quite different, a little more cynical, but still written in a way faithful to the characters. But before I go into that, enjoy this chapter! Everyone can now breath a sigh of relief ;)_


	22. Chapter 22 Finale

Alice wondered in exasperation whether she had imagined Uncas' desperate outpourings of feelings while she was at death's door. She couldn't recall everything he had said; but there were a few sentences that reverberated in her memory. The physician had been summoned once she regained consciousness and he declared her a walking miracle to be able to survive. It would take a few months for her to make a complete recovery and had to be careful not to get her wounds infected.

It had been a week since she had re-joined the living world. With the exception of his outburst of relief when she had awoken, Uncas had been treating her with extreme politeness and patronising care… like she was his ill younger cousin. Though Alice knew why he was acting this way, she was still frustrated. They had to settle all unresolved issues between them before they made decisions for their future. If only their family and friends gave them a little time alone. She appreciated their love and care... but she selfishly wished Uncas and she could be allowed some moments undisturbed. But when she thought of how her near-death experience had scared them all, she berated herself for her self-centredness.

Cora and Marianne had been fussing over her from morning to night and never left her unattended. Even Daniel and Nathaniel visited her several times a day, constantly inquiring whether she needed anything. Reverend Wheelock sat with her in the afternoons while Chingachcook took it upon himself to read her sonnets every evening after supper. Uncas brought her meals to her but never once did he attempt to stay longer. He checked her temperature and wounds each time but that was it. He would flash her a brief smile and walk out of her room.

Alice knew he silently entered her room at midnight every day to check on her – she had pretended to be asleep those times she had been awake. He would sit by her bedside and hold her hand lightly, wordlessly, for at least two hours each time, contented to watch her sleep. Occasionally, he would stroke her hair and face, but not one word did he utter.

On the eighth night, Alice couldn't take it anymore. She waited up for his nocturnal visit. Exactly at midnight, Uncas noiselessly entered her room and Alice instantly struck a candle. The room lit up dimly and Uncas blinked at Alice in astonishment. "I want to go out to the garden." She announced in a pleading tone. Uncas replied evenly, "You can't walk yet." Without missing a beat, Alice held out her arms to him. Sighing, Uncas crossed the room and obediently picked her up in his arms, sweeping up a blanket simultaneously. He knew her well enough that she wasn't going to give in this time. He was alarmed how slight and weightless she felt in his arms.

He handled her like a piece of fragile glass, which made Alice snort irritably, "I'm not going to shatter to pieces." Uncas sighed again and gathered her closer to his chest, and Alice happily snuggled against him. Making his way carefully down the stairs and out of the door, he headed out to the big tree in the garden. Using the trunk as support, he placed Alice down on the ground carefully, and wrapped the blanket around her.

He sat next to her, not touching her, not saying anything. Alice waited patiently, knowing he was organising his thoughts. Finally, he turned towards her and reached out to hold her hands. "I'm sorry." He clipped, his tone filled with self-loathing. He needed to apologise in her face, when she was lucid. Alice smiled sweetly, "You came back. That's all that matters." Uncas sucked in a shaky breath and slipped his arms around her. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, he placed her between his legs so that she leaned against his torso. His arms tightened and he buried his face into her hair. "I'm so damn sorry."

Alice tilted her face and kissed his jaw lovingly, "I know." He shuddered at her touch, which he hadn't felt in weeks. Tears started to form in his eyes and he tried desperately to hold them back. "I left you. I've been such a bastard to you. Why are you taking me back?" he whispered brokenly, his lips bushing her temple. Alice looked into his tortured eyes, her own eyes sparkled with a watery sheen.

"You realised you were wrong and came back. It was difficult. It took awhile. But my arms were always open. Waiting for you to come back." Alice stated simply, covering his hands with hers. Uncas felt the tears bubbling up his throat and his eyes stung unbearably. _His earlier words to her_. At the time, they both thought she would be the one committing the deed.

"Why?" he grated roughly, his whole body trembling with restrained emotion. Alice cupped his cheeks tenderly, "Because I love you." Uncas' chest heaved and the tears finally fell. He didn't make a single sound but the tears streamed endlessly. Alice felt his warm tears splash on her face and all the hurt between them melt away. She hugged him as tightly as she could as he continued to cry soundlessly, their faces pressed together, their tears mingled in bittersweet unity.

To everyone's delight, Alice and Uncas resumed their normalcy. To Alice's frustration, she couldn't move around without help. She was too weak to stand on her own feet and her wounds still burned with unforgiving pain. Uncas basically carried her everywhere if he was in residence. So much so until he joked that he felt strange when he was not toting her in his arms.

Another two weeks passed. One night, without warning, Uncas swept Alice into his arms and stepped out of the house. Alice frowned, "Where are we going at this hour?" Uncas grinned playfully, "You'll see." They walked into the forest and carried on for a bit until they came to a small stream. Settling them both by the bank, Uncas threw a thick wool blanket around them both. Winter was around the corner.

"Warm?" Uncas asked as Alice plastered against his chest automatically. She nodded a little sleepily and shoved her hands under his shirt to keep them warmer. Uncas extracted a small box from his pouch and nudged Alice, "Look up." Alice squinted at the sky and saw the many stars. She sighed contentedly, "I'll never tire of gazing at the stars with you."

Uncas answered, "Neither will I." With that, he extended one of his hands against the dark sky, something glittered like a diamond between his thumb and forefinger. _It was a real diamond._ Alice realised with a jolt of awareness. Uncas raised Alice's left hand next to his and steadily slid something on her fourth finger. It was a ring. It was a ring with a small, fiery diamond glittering brilliantly in the centre.

Uncas lowered both their hands, keeping their fingers interlaced. He gazed into her eyes and asked solemnly, "Will you marry me, Alice?" Alice was stunned speechless and stuttered, "Why are you… how did you…" Uncas knew what she was referring to and responded, "I asked Cora about the white ways when it came to proposing marriage. I know we can't register anything but I wanted to do things proper in your eyes – at least the best I can."

Alice's heart squeezed with so much love for the man in front of her that she thought she would die from it. "Yes, I will marry you." Uncas caressed her cheek, which was now damp with happy tears, "I love you, Alice Munro." Alice smiled through her tears and he swooped down to kiss her with soul-searing passion. And love. Pure, unadulterated love.

_There was no other man Alice Munro could imagine spending her life with. _

_There was no other man she wanted to spend her life with. _

_Uncas. Only Uncas. _

**_One month later_**

A wedding ceremony was held in the Wheelocks' garden. The only people in attendance were those who mattered to Alice and Uncas: Chingachcook, Cora, Nathaniel, Daniel, Marianne and Reverend Wheelock. Both Chingachcook and Reverend Wheelock presided over the ceremony, both gave their blessings to the couple. Uncas thought it was only fair that it was done this way to respect both cultures and heritage.

They exchanged vows they had written themselves and Alice presented Uncas a ring she had custom made for him. She wore a simple white gown while he was donned a traditional buckskin wedding outfit. Chingachcook embraced Alice warmly when the couple were done with their vows, "Daughter." Deeply touched, Alice kissed his weathered cheek and uttered with equal affection, "Papa." Chingachcook nodded with a smile.

Chingachcook recited a Mohican wedding chant while Reverend Wheelock delivered a brief sermon that ended with an authoritative, "_And don't ever forget – that love never fails_." Uncas and Alice smiled at each other in quiet promise, their fingers interlocked tightly. The first snow of winter drifted around in cottony flakes around them.

_It was their wedding night._

Uncas held his breath as Alice slipped off her robe unashamedly in front of him. He lifted her in his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed. He shrugged off his shirt and leggings, and walked over to her slowly.

His eyes burned as his heart ached.

_She was beautiful and she was his._

Alice's breath caught in her throat as her heart ached.

_He was beautiful and he was hers._

Alice opened her arms and Uncas went into them willingly.

When he covered her body with his intimately, she whispered,"W_elcome home."_

Uncas smiled tenderly.

_He was home._

_They were home. _

_ ** \- THE END -** _

**_Author's Note_**

_And this brings Tender Will to its end – I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed penning it. And hopefully, it brought some fans satisfying closure to their love and romance__J__This story pretty much represents my dream take of their story. My most fantasised 'WHAT IF'._

_HUGS + KISSES to all who have been following and reviewing this story – you guys were fantastic encouragement and gave me the confidence to complete the journey. I am grateful since this is my first time writing a fan fiction – means tons to me. THANK YOU, THANK YOU! __J_

_P.S I am thinking of writing another Alice + Uncas fanfic… so do watch out for that. Fingers crossed I'll dole out something soon __J_


End file.
